The Fury in the Night
by Checkingdude
Summary: The soul of a dragon inside the body of man was never more true then with the dragon raised Fury. Hear his adventures and relax all dragons, for he is the savior of you. A 'Hiccup raise by dragons' AU. Rated T and possible might be booted up to M for blood. Updates are random.
1. Chapter 1

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 1

I have begun to rewrite some of the chapters so chapter 16 might be a bit slow getting here. I do not own HTTYD. No suing!

-That Night-

Running. He was running. He couldn't let them escape. Not another one. The ship took off.

'Damn it!' he thought. 'Next time, but first the dragon raid.'

He ran back into the fray to help his brethren.

His hands curled around a small switch in his gauntlets, he formed a fist and out popped three serrated metal claws on both gloves.

Two Vikings charged at him.

The first Viking stabbed at his shoulder. He caught the blade in between two of the serrated blades of his left fist and twisted the blade further to the left. He lashed out towards a second one with a kick from his right leg. The second Viking stumbled backward and got a good view of intruder cutting the sword of the first one into three pieces.

He then back handed the first Viking with his blades, spraying the blood of the Viking. The intruder watched the man drop. He glanced at the second one and as watched the large imposing Viking tremble and back away.

He huffed in pride and then gave his famous Night Fury call. The intruder ran for the nearest cliff and jumped. A dragon caught him, and they began to fly away from the island.

"Well that was interesting," the rider said to his dragon.

"You were cutting it a little close I think," the dragon snarked

"Oh shut up and fly, we have to catch that ship before we lose sight of it.

The ship was already getting smaller but quickly grew bigger due to the speed of the Night Fury.

"There! Think you can snag her without them noticing?" the rider asked.

"Nope she'll scream the second I snag her," the dragon answered.

"What if I jump on board?"

"Chances are they'll use her as a hostage."

"Probably. Let's not risk it. Snag her."

With no more words the dragon dived down and snagged a small girl from the deck.

"Talk about 'sound the alarm'," the rider grumbled.

"Well we could have been better received, that's for sure", the dragon sighed in annoyance.

"No kidding,"the rider grumbled.

The dragon flew back to the island with the screaming girl, who thankful shut up midway through the 'ride'

-The Girls prospective-

Today was going fine. I was leaving with my future husband on his ship and things were looking up, despite the recent raids that have been going on by the dragons. I would no longer have to care though, I was leaving on my betrothed's boat to get married in a village to the west that he was trading goods with next. I sighed as I got up and looked around my room. It would be the last time I saw it for a while. My feet hit the ground and with the soft sound of my feet landing on the floor my day begins.

I get dressed and head downstairs to check up on my dad and make some breakfast.

"Hey dad, you up?" I yelled across the household.

He came out and looked at me and just stared lovingly at me for a few minutes while I made breakfast.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what happened to my little girl," He said smiling softly.

"Well she's right here serving you breakfast."

"For the last time in probably a long time," he said as sadness gripped his eyes.

"Oh dad, you know I'll visit," I say.

"You better Isole."

"You know it. Now let's eat."

Eating took us a little bit, but we could afford the time, dad's little blacksmith from who knows where was always working and was probably doing just that. Heck I don't even know where the guy sleeps. Never got a name even. He never eats with us, never is seen after dark, and is rarely talks.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with John at the docks dad. I need to get my stuff packed onto the boat," I say as I clear the dishes from breakfast.

"Okay dear, I'll see you off tonight before you leave," my dad says as he begins to help me with the dishes.

It's a quick deal with the dishes and soon I'm at the door as my dad straightens up the house some.

"See you tonight then dad!" I yell as I go out the door.

I wave good-bye to him after I open the door for probably the last time.

-8 hours later- (still got the SpongeBob announce guy voice stuck in my head!)

"Alright sweetheart all set," my fiancé' smiles.

"Okay, I'm just going to go down to the forge to say good-bye to my dad, I'll see you on board honey," I smile as I kiss his cheek.

"Okay but hurry up, okay?" he calls as I race for the forge.

As I run I take a trip down memory lane. I grew up here, there are so many memories. It's a little sad that I will most likely not see this place for a while.

I get within 100 feet of the forge and I can hear the metal banging. As I get closer I discover its Dad's apprentice was banging on the metal. He's also shirtless. I see scars, a brand, scratch marks, and surprisingly quite a bit of hidden muscle. I had heard rumors of him wrestling some of the other guys that tried to barge in here to give him a piece of their mind that and, apparently, he went from calm to deadly in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Dad you in here," I yell.

The little guy stopped hammering and turned around and walked over.

"You need…something?" He asked in shaky Norse.

"Yeah my dad, you know where he is?" I ask.

"No, never show. Sorry. Try home," he answered.

I nodded thanks.

I went home to see if he was there as well. I opened the door and called in," Dad? You in here?"

There was no answer. Odd. I began to walk back to the forge. Maybe he came back there since I left.

I arrived again to find the small little metal worker relaxing for a minute while the metal reheated.

"Hey he come by?" I ask when I reach the forge.

"No, maybe go see you off at dock?" he suggests.

"Maybe, defiantly worth a shot," I smiled.

I took off to the docks. It was almost sun set and a dragon raid might start while we were stuck here. There he was. Right where the little guy said he might be. I may pay him some gratitude if he was still here when I get back.

"Hey dad, there you are!" I call out.

"Oh thank the gods, I thought you had forgotten about me," he smiles.

"Never, I just wanted to say good-bye before I left," I smile.

"I know. That's why I came here too. Apparently I had just missed you."

"Well, I'm here now."

"That you are. Now you better go board the boat. Remember to write when you have the chance," He whispers into my ear as he hugs me good-bye.

"I will," I whisper back. Tears are in my eyes as I separate from him and get on the boat.

It was at that moment that the dragon raid started. Great, just great. I hear the first mate giving orders to get the men going. Then we all hear it. A yell. A warrior's yell. He's known as the Fury. Little is known about this guy, he just comes whenever dragon raids happen but he was never seen until about two months ago. He never takes food, never failed to disappear, and always wins.

Some say he is an angry warrior spirit cursed to serve the dragons for eternity, others say he was raised by dragons. No one knows for sure. I sure as hel don't plan on finding out.

He's running for the boat. Shit! He always goes for the docks first. Always. I quickly climb aboard and yell, "Fury!"

All the men look at each other and push it into full gear. We leave the docks before he was half way there. I watch as he fights off some of the villagers then decides to jump off a cliff. I was shocked, why did he do that!

I start to walk towards the main cabins to see my future husband when I'm plucked right off the ship.

I scream, of course. I probably just became monster chow. Then the beast looks down between the legs he caught me with and then…smiles? What is going on here? I am now heading….back to my village? Okay something is seriously going on.

I'm dropped to the ground and in a heap after a few minutes of life shorting flight. I'm in the forest at my home island. There's a camp site to my left and the dragon and…wait what was that?! It was…the Fury!

"Who are you, what do you want with me, do you know what my fiancé will do to you once he realizes I'm gone, did you really think this through?" I yell furiously at the guy and start to charge at him.

The Fury laughs. He laughs! At me! Probably. It's looking like he's a couple pieces short of a set.

"I no think we introduced, I the Fury," he stumbles through the sentence.

Wait a second I know that accent! It, it can't be!

"Y..you! You work at my father's forge! Ho…how? Huh?" I stammered confusedly.

"I wish no harm to you. I rescue you," he says slowly.

"Rescue? Rescue me from what!?" I yell.

"From slave market," he answers.

"What!? You must be confused. I was on a ship with my fiancé not a slave ship!" I yell.

"No mistake. I track down his ship for sixteen moon cycles. No mistake. I on ship. I saw the locked place," he says.

"So you're telling me that my future husband was going to sell me on a slave market? I'm sorry, but I believe you're mistaken. No way he wouldn't do th-"I was cut off by his glare.

"Talk to Morrtake tribe to east, or Stankllies in south. Tell you I say truth. Where I returned slaves from Ship. Those poor people. You no believe me. Course not! Just dumb girl who blind by love. If he comeback. Make him open bottom floor. Invade ship. Imprison crew. Otherwise they leave quickly and once out to sea, gone, no ship can catch slave ship."

"I don't believe you. He is a good man."

"Maybe I should have snatched you when you get off boat for slave trade. Ha! Would not be saying that, that for sure!" says as he walks to his camp.

I'm about to leave when he says," Try to run and brother bring you back."

"Brother? What do you mean, I don't see anyone else here?"

"The dragon my brother!" He snaps and then begins to shakes his head," I raised different than you. I raised like dragon. Abandoned at sea, dragons find me. Take me under wing. I began to learn from them at age 9 moon cycles. I make friends. Learn to fight from wrestling other dragons. Viking no stand chance against me. Brother teach me much of fight."

"Well that explains the fighting style, most of the scars on you as well, but it doesn't say how you learned to forge, or how you got here."

"I raised by a Changer. They teach me stealth for day and some for dark. I learn from person far north. Small village. Watch from shadow. Learn, steal metal, practice, make own forge. Pick up more skill in travels."

"Okay and the last part?"

He looks at me somewhat angrily as he recalls the incident.

"Something wrong?" I ask. An angry Fury, is not an open one.

"They put me on boat. I asleep, took me, got me below. Hurt me. I escape with others. I smart. Clever. Always have idea, or trick. No cage hold me," he replied sadly at first but proudly towards the end.

"I guess that explains a thing or two. I still believe you got the wrong boat, but yeah, it explains quiet a lot."

"Good, also, no mistake. I know boat anywhere. I memorize it from top to not top."

"You mean bottom?"

"Bottom," he smiles. He does learn. I was astounded. If he was telling the truth then…then I almost became a slave.

"Proof. Give me proof that you know the boat from top to bottom."

"Bottom doors locked, weapon barrel to left of captain home, 23 crew, last check, design for fast," he rattles some off.

Well that was all true and some of it was stuff I barely noticed.

"Huh…I guess…um…?"

I honestly had no idea what to think. He had just proved that he had in fact been aboard it. I had one more test though to see if what he said was true.

"What's the slave chamber like?" I ask quietly.

He stiffens.

"Terrible, chains along most wall, a whip is taken to slaves may time. Brands are put on left shoulder. Dirty," he says quietly almost sadly.

"Something specific."

He ponders for a second.

"I leave scale of brother in only torch. Be there still. Scale fire proof. Never change torch. Just add thing to keep burn."

"Thank you. I…I still believe he intended to marry me, but I will have us investigate his ship the second he comes back. I'm sorry," I say sadly.

"Be happy, you no slave. Marry other. Plenty fish in sea," He says wisely.

"Can you bring me back?"

"No, I track down ship. Protect others, rescue people. Beside, I only get attacked if me go to village with you."

"I suppose. Well be safe, and…thank you….if what you said was true."

"Good bye, tell you sire, thank you."

With that he grabbed his pack and got on his dragon. He must have been packing while we talked. Huh, I wonder why I never noticed? The dragon smiles at me again and they take off into the night.

I hope I'll see him again, especially if he's right.

-End Chapter 1-

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. It will only get better from here on out

Review and follow! There's more to come, and I need ideas to keep this one going. Help!


	2. Chapter 2

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks after the events surrounding Isole. The rider was currently working on finding the boat. Again. It had been heading north but it could have changed directions. The closest islands wouldn't welcome them, but some up north that hadn't heard the news probably would welcome them. That leaves Hopeless, Freezing to Death, and Berk. All major Dragon killer settlements with one major enemy in the vicinity. The…

"…Red Death's Nest up there?!" the dragon yelped in surprise.

"Yes, come on Toothless. What's the worst that could happen?" (Talk about cliché) asked the rider.

"Hiccup this is not a good idea. The last time we went there, we almost got eaten!"

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Hiccup coaxed half-heartedly.

"Yeah she did, it's because she is bat shit crazy! That 'queen' eats her own subjects! For fun!" The Night Fury screeched angrily.

"Yeah I know and we may be able to deal with her someday but for now let's just try and keep alive and find that damn boat."

"I get why you want to kill all those bastards but this is going a bit far."

"Look, I'll cut you a deal. We take out that boat, and then we head back and beat the shit out of the Red Death, sound good?"

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Toothless sighed.

"Of course, now fly. We should be just about able to hear her call."

"I already hear her."

"Good, that means we're close."

"I know, I know."

They continued to fly over the fog until a familiar volcano surfaced from the fog.

Into the tunnels to the main chamber. Hundreds of dragons were just lying about talking, eating, and taking care of hatchlings, just general stuff. They went unchallenged until two Nightmares broke from the ground and bolted upward.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Night Fury and his so called 'brother'," one of them called out.

"Yeah, long time no see," the other one roared.

"Great, these idiots again," Hiccup grumbled.

Toothless snorted in clear distaste.

"We're kind of busy here, lets catch up later, okay?" Hiccup growled loudly.

"Don't talk human!" one of them shrieked

"He can damn well talk to whoever he pleases and you two know it. Do I need to remind you of last time?" Toothless taunted.

"It was one time and he cheated!" the other one called furiously.

"No, I didn't, it's not my fault that you two are as clumsy as hatchlings ," Hiccup answered breezily.

They both growled at the memory of the defeat.

"As much as we like talking about the old days, we must take you to the queen, follow us or die," one of them screeches.

"I'm not looking to become lunch for a fat worm in a hole," Toothless roars over his shoulder (wings? Beats me.) Angrily.

"You will do as you are told Night Fury or you will be put down!" the other one roars.

"I'm not one for doing what others want! Besides, we got better things to do than die," Toothless screeches out.

"Do as you are told!" one of them calls.

"When you're an Alpha I'll consider it," Toothless roars.

"You are coming with us to the queen," One screeches out and starts to gain speed. The nightmare then attempted to bite the tail of Toothless.

Toothless shrieks is anger.

"Hiccup, would you mind teaching these worms some manners," Toothless growls.

"With pleasure," Hiccup growls. Hiccup jumps up on Toothless' back and takes aim at the first Nightmare.

"Get ready Hiccup," Toothless whispers to him.

"Double x's or wing slice and pick up?" Hiccup asks.

"Wing joint slice and pick up!"

"Okay. But if they come after us again, it's on you."

"If they come after us, we'll kill them."

The Nightmare is basically right on top of them.

"Ready?" Hiccup asks.

"Ready," Toothless answers.

With no warning Hiccup vaults to the legs of then Nightmare and quickly climbs up him to his back.

"What are you doing human!?" the Nightmare screams.

"Ending this," Hiccup answers as he unsheathes his claws from the gauntlet. With that, he grabs the first wing with the knife-edge, then stabs the Nightmare in the side, and quickly jumps to the other wing to finish him off and finally jumps off the now falling and screaming Nightmare.

Hiccup sheaths his blades and is caught by Toothless who had maneuvered behind the Nightmares while Hiccup dealt with the first one. The second Nightmare had the understanding to realize his mistake. Toothless blasted the Nightmare right out of the air. It fell to the ground with hardly even a grunt.

"Well that takes care of that," Hiccup said happily.

"We both know that they will still attack us the next time they see us. We're not exactly unnoticeable."

"True but we're in a giant nest, their two dumb Nightmare. Now come on, the next couple of raids might lead us to that stupid boat."

"Maybe we can find out if they are already at an island from one of the raiding parties."

"Maybe, wait, there! There's the lead Nadder for the Berk Island!"

The lead Nadder for the Berk Islands had darker scales and was slightly bigger than the average Nadder. Hiccup leapt off Toothless' back and proceeded to watch the conversation.

"Hello there, can you help me with something?" Toothless greeted the Nadder.

"Maybe, depends on what it is," She answered cautiously.

"I'm looking for a boat, its medium sized, fast, and could be docked at one of the islands around here, anything fit that description?" Toothless asked. Now the Nadder was confused. He looked sooo familiar.

"Yeah, I saw something like that at my island" she answered. Nadder then began to look at the Night Fury.

Toothless was getting nervous, she knew who he was, even if she hadn't realized it yet. It was sheer luck that she hadn't noticed the saddle yet.

The Nadder began to get antsy. It was slowly coming back to her.

"Wait I know who you two are! You escaped the Queen six years ago! Most thought you had died!"

"Nope, still kicking," Toothless quips.

Hiccup stifles a laugh at that.

"You shouldn't be here! If the Queen catches me with you I'm food!" the Nadder whispers furiously.

"Answer my questions and I'll leave, okay?" Toothless compromises.

"Fine, the ship you want is at Berk, now leave!" she spat out.

"Thank you, I was never here," Toothless said as he took off. Hiccup jumped onto the saddle as Toothless flew by.

With that they took off.

"Well the welcoming committee was at least interesting," Toothless started as the duo left the nest's foggy enclosure.

"True, but a little too…violent for my taste," Hiccup finished.

"True, true, but fun," Toothless smiled.

"So, Berk…"Hiccup thought out loud.

"Berk," Toothless said as well.

"Been a while."

"That it has. Think you can go back to that island?"

"Not really, but I have to."

"No, you don't have to, you feel as if you do, but you don't."

"Well that all comes from having a stupid conscience bro. Not much I can do about that one."

"You could ignore it."

"Nope, that's where guilt comes in. Besides we need supplies before too long."

"I can hunt for us and we can go to a different place where we both won't lose our heads if people see us and not try to kill each other."

"But **I**can't do that, not to anyone. I have morals Toothless, and too damn many of them."

"I get that, but…. can you go back to the place you were….born, again. Your sires are both still there you know."

"I know, but they won't know it's me."

"But you will. It may have been several years since you had been…..abandoned but most mothers recognize their hatchlings pretty quickly. Even yours. A mother never forgets." (Ha! see what I did there)

"I know, but I have to do this, okay?! This is my thing. I do good things, I try to….to change people's minds about you guys, I love my true family too much to give up that calling, and so do you. Are you with me?"

"Hiccup…I…"

"Toothless, I asked, are you with me?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Hiccup…just…yes, yeah I suppose I'm with you, for better, or for worse, probably worse, but I'm with you," Toothless answered.

"Good, now let's head to Berk before either one of us changes their mind."

-Ten hours later- (damn it, I still can't get the SpongeBob announcer guy voice out of my head!)

This is Berk, my supposed birth place, is in a sense, sturdy. My birth village has been around for seven generations, but every single building is new (probably due to the dragons or their own stupidity). They have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sun set. The only problem is the inhabitants. While most villages like this have Romans or Welsh, no their Vikings, they have…stubbornness issues. Even with all the dragon raids they still won't leave. There never use to be a 'queen' that was within the last 300 years when they took the northern dragon's home away.

Big mistake. If there is one thing I know, it's that you never try to take something away from a dragon. It's been war ever since. Dragons use to think all humans were bad, but then I came along.

I was just a baby, no more than 8 moon cycles old. They had set me out to sea. The dragons attacked that day, but one saw a little tiny basket with a wiggling mass inside in the middle of the sea. That was me. Said dragon took me to the dragon's nest. A place that only dragons can go. That and me I guess. Most dragons would have dropped me down the throat of the so called 'queen', but not her. This dragon was a curious one. I wanted to know why humans were so bad. Well now it knew. It threw away it's hatchlings that they deemed sickly or weak. Dragon's don't do that. They protect their young for as long as they can. It was the same way with me. But once I grew some, not much stopped me. Not even my new mother. She had somehow kept me alive. She never told me how, but I would probably say she stole from the village (that's what they get for getting rid of me!).

I would never know who my birth mother was until I was ten. That was a year after I left my wonderful mother dragon. She taught me what she could. It was mostly hunting, stealth, some fighting, and how to approach certain situations. Everything else I learned from watching, doing, and of course, Toothless.

He became my best friend when I was around three winters old. He was just as old. We haven't been apart since. He taught me how to wrestle other dragons. It started small but soon, not many of the dragons wanted to mess with the human that could throttle a dragon easily. At the wonderful age of nine winters I defeated my first Monstrous Nightmare. By the time I was ten winters old, they were like play toys. Not much could get me. The strangest part though was my body. It hardly grew muscle. Seriously! I look fairly skinny yet I could wrestle a full grown Nightmare to the ground in under a minute! I know for a fact that not a lot of people could do that. Yet somehow I could. It really doesn't make sense, but that's kind of me.

"Hiccup!" Toothless shouted into the wind, breaking my train of thought.

"What is it, are we there, do we have visitors?!" I asked as my mind shook off the loss of my train of thought.

"We're close. Where did you go?"

"I was here the either time. I don't have wings you know," I answer cheekily.

"Not physically, mentally. I must have called you six times and all you did was stare at the horizon," he said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Obviously. You do that a lot."

"Shut up. I do it to keep us alive, and me sane."

"What's wrong with being dead or insane?" he asked jokingly.

I laughed.

To me Toothless was funny. Just like I was to him. We were in all the sense of the words brothers-but-all-in-blood.

It felt nice too knowing that you aren't alone in the world. It made things less lonesome. It was still there but far less…intense.

"Well bud, to Berk," I say thoughtfully.

"To Berk," he replies just as thoughtful.

We both kind of wonder: What's going to happen this time?

I have been so close to these bastards for months now. It was time to get some true payback.

-End chapter 2-

Oh…..shit just got real. I hope you guys are ready for one hell of a ride because here it comes!

Review and give ideas freely (I need some help here!).


	3. Chapter 3

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 3

Berk was within sight. Hiccup and Toothless were flying with deep thoughts in their heads. It was in this state that Toothless felt his brother jump a little. This shook Toothless out of his thoughts.

"What is it Hiccup! Did you see them!?" Toothless all but yelled.

"Nope, worse, I just realized something really important," Hiccup said with guilt and nervousness in his voice very noticeable.

"What did we forget this time?" Toothless asked exasperated.

This had happened before on several occasions, so it was nothing new to Toothless. However his answer was.

"A good alibi to get me on the island."

"Oh…well crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What do we do?"

"Well….wait, wasn't there a ship on the east coast of the island that had that abandoned fishing boat?"

"A ship inside a ship….humans are weird."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and replied slightly annoyed by the answer," The fishing boat is tied to the bigger ship."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we can either take it, or take a piece of it and I play I have amnesia."

"Could work, but what if they don't buy it?"

"Then...I don't know."

"We could always go with my plan."

"Yeah the I-never-get-a-big-enough-rep-to-make-my-words-get-through-to-their-think-Viking-heads plan."

"But it would be so much more fuuuunnn," Toothless whined.

"…..yeah, it kind of would be….no who am I kidding, well get ki-," Hiccup looked down at Toothless and regretted it immediately, "no not the eyes!" Hiccup whined

Toothless was giving him the biggest, cutest eyes he could ever muster. That look could make trained killers turn to kittens (Hiccup swore up and down to that).

"Please," Toothless whimpered.

"Aaarrggg!" Hiccup groaned, then broke and sighed," fine, we go the violent way of things….for now.

"Finally!" Toothless roared in victory.

After three months of egging him to do this, Hiccup FINALLY broke.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not happy about it, understand, and if things go wrong, we go my way, understand?" Hiccup growled unhappily.

"Yep…..now lighten up would you, you're going to go into the village that abandoned you and rip those Vikings a new one."

"You have a way of making me sound about as harmful as a rock," Hiccup scowled

"It's a gift," Toothless preened.

"I'll remember this conversation when you're hungry."

Toothless growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Eels I hear are wonderful to eat. Very slimy," Hiccup grinned.

"Brrruggghhh," Toothless gagged.

Hiccup chucked at the dragons clear dislike of eels.

-Two hours later- (seriously that stupid SpongeBob announcer guy simply won't leave me alone!)

They had arrived and none too soon as well. Night had just fallen. They flew over Berk in the dark, unknown to anybody. They circled the village for a couple of minutes.

They finally left that region of the sky to search for a place to camp. They began to fly over the island's forests and mountains.

"Where do you think we should land, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"I have no idea, but it better be soon. I'm getting really tired," Toothless groaned.

"There! The cove right there! You see it?" Hiccup said energetically.

"Yep, circling now."

They landed and then Toothless flopped right to the ground, proceeded to roll over and pant.

Hiccup chuckled at his friend's antics and shook his head as he went to the pond next to them.

"Yep got some fish here. Come here with the net and I'll feed you, you large overweight lizard," Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless just knocked him upside the head with his tail.

Once the fishing was over, Toothless laid down and opened his wing, Hiccup crawled in and said," Good night Toothless and….thanks….for everything."

"Good night Hiccup," said as his rider/brother went to sleep, and after Hiccup was asleep he said," I would do anything for you Hiccup, anything." Toothless then promptly went to sleep.

Both were unaware of the two golden eyes that watched them.

-Morning- Narrator's prospective (holy shit! I'm in the story too! NNNNNNOOOOOTTT!)

As Hiccup and Toothless continued to sleep into early morning, a certain teenage girl woke up at her usual time. Her name was Astrid Hofferson, and she was the warrior Viking everyone her age wanted to be. She didn't know anything of the lost son of the Haddocks other than that he was sent out to sea to die as a baby for being too small. Their second and third were better. Of course she only really thought of the family of five as four, for that was all she had known. She also knew that the older of the two Haddocks would come get her if she didn't leave to go and train with the group.

The group consisted of her, Snotlout (an overly prideful person), Ruffnut (her best friend and crazy girl), Tuffnut (the crazy twin of Ruffnut), Baltor (the second son of the Haddock clan), and last but not least Razor (the third son of the Haddock clan). All were good fighters but Baltor and Astrid's fighting skills surpassed the others with Razor as a close third. Fishlegs didn't want to train as he was too busy in the forge with their soon to be teacher, Gobber.

Astrid got up and went downstairs to the living room of the family. She then quickly, but quietly left the house.

"Well took you long enough," a voice rang in the shadows.

Astrid sighed. This had become a bit of a ritual between the two of them. He would try to sneak up on her; she would hear him and of course know he was coming, always.

"Okay Baltor, nice try, but perhaps you should pick up lessons from Razor," She replied with a smirk.

"How do you always know?"

"Your stealth needs work and let's leave it at that."

"He could always get lessons from me," said a quiet voice sounded above them.

They both jumped and then proceeded to look up. There sitting on the roof of Astrid's home was the quietest and arguably the fastest, Razor.

"How did he-?" Baltor started.

"I have no idea," Astrid answered mystified at the how Razor got up their so quietly. Then Tuffnut peeked up. Obviously he had been sleeping by the yawn and the rubbing of his eyes.

"Whoa! How did I get here?" Tuffnut asked just as mystified as Astrid and Snotlout.

Razor only smiled mischievously.

"Know what, I don't care about that too much anymore, but how do I get down?" He looked at where Razor was, only find the friend long gone.

"How did he-?"Tuffnut began.

"Do that?" Razor finished from behind Astrid and Baltor, who jumped again.

"I give up," groaned Astrid and walked towards the forest. They had been exploring yesterday and had found a cove to practice in that was perfect. (Oh yeah you can totally see where I'm going with this.) The others followed close behind.

-The Close one in the Cove-

The group was almost to the cove when Toothless heard them coming.

"Hiccup get over here now, we have to hide!" Toothless whispered.

"Why, is someone coming?" Hiccup asked quietly. What if they HAD seen him and Toothless last night and this was a search party?

"We have two options try and leave and probably give our position away or hide. Somehow."

"We have no choice; we need to hide and at least try to retain the element of surprise."

"Okay, behind that rock. It's shadowed and we might not be seen."

"Well this sucks."

Once they hid they dared not move a muscle. They had tried to cover their tracks and had done so fairly well. Only someone looking for them would probably find them. Hiccup had also grabbed his gantlets from the saddle before him and Hiccup hid and curled up.

The teens then entered the cove, thankfully, completely unaware of the duo hiding right there.

They began their training routine. Kicks, punches, exercises, sparring, etc.

By midafternoon they were all tired and hungry and decided to break for lunch. Hiccup and Toothless of course stayed perfectly still. Neither had moved for the entire three hours. Cramped and hungry they took turns taking naps and watching the teens. The hardest one to keep track of was by far the one called Razor. He was everywhere at once and yet nowhere at the same time. If Hiccup hadn't had stealth training from a Changewing and a Night Fury he would have been, undoubtedly, without a clue to where the boy was. The boy that had come so close to finding them so many times.

Once the teens broke for lunch they left the cove. Hiccup was beginning to count his blessings. Unfortunately he was a one short.

Once the teens had all left the cove, him and Toothless got up and began to stretch. Once Toothless felt that they had been gone long enough he spoke.

"Too close," Toothless chastised.

"I know, good thing you heard them coming. I really don't want to think of what we would have had to do. I may not like Vikings but killing kids or teenagers just seems wrong, you know?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah I do. Now let's get ou-," Toothless was cut off by a voice at the entrance to the cove.

"Now, where did I put my ax?" the voice said.

It was that Razor guy. He must be here for his ax, which coincidentally was right next to Toothless. He would see them.

"We can't hide in time can we," Hiccup questioned the universe.

Toothless answered with," Nope."

Razor came to the cove and saw a black dragon and a boy standing side by side.

"Oh boy"

Razor just stared at the sight before him. A dragon with a saddle on his back and a boy were sitting right next to each other. To say that he found the sight unsettling and unnatural was flattery.

Hiccup thought on the fly and picked up the ax Razor had on the ground and threw it. Razor's reflexes were off and slow from the surprise of the characters in front of him, and it showed as he tried to dodge the ax thrown at him. The wooden end hit the boy on his forehead and knocked him to the ground. When his head hit the ground it was lights out for Razor.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and said what they were both thinking.

"Well shit."

After a long silence Toothless said what was also on their mind.

"What do we do with him?"

They looked at each other, then the boy, then back to each other. Oh boy.

-One hour worth of finding a Cave and a big Boulder later- (seriously that SpongeBob announcer guy is so trolling me!)

Hiccup finished tying down the boy.

"That's that," Hiccup stated. He was very proud of himself. He had just finished the most complicated work for knots he had ever even conceived. Time for things to get interesting.

"Toothless would you be so kind as to wake up our guest," Hiccup asked his friend smugly.

"With pleasure," Toothless growled.

With no further urging he roared in the boy's face. The reaction was quite funny.

The boy reared up, or tried to, screaming.

"What's going on, who are you?" Razor asked alarm creeping into his voice.

The two brothers looked at each other. Then Hiccup spoke (this next part is Norse so yeah).

"Stoick and Valka did well," Hiccup said in an amused tone.

"What?"

"Not you concern. Now, I go do something, you…stay."

"I'm not a dog! Now release me, or else!"

"Or else what? You can't escape."

"Oh really?"

"Where's exit?" Hiccup asked amused.

"Uummm…right," was Razor's reply.

"You cannot leave unless we leave."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ha, I like you. Very spirited. Good. Hopeful this captivity won't take that."

"Even if I don't, someone will find me."

"Ha! That's funnier than what last said. You in cave on top of mountain. Entrance covered by boulder. Even if get out, long drop."

"I can climb."

"I know. That reason for mountain not have foot hold. I watch you in cove today. Came close to see me and him. No worry though. After were done here, you go back to cove. It up to you if you go back, alive and unharm, or dead."

"How so?"

"You try hurt me, I hurt back. I mean knock you out with ax. If I didn't," Hiccup's face went from relaxed to serious in a flash," you not be here breathing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"So what do you want with me. A ransom, food, maybe send a message to my dad?"

"No. You see me and him," Hiccup says pointing at Toothless, he continues," I have…..conflict with traders."

"Oh, then why capture me?"

"Had no choice. You go tell village that dragon and rider come here, both end dead on stick."

"Well, I'll give you that one, but still."

"I need element of surprise."

"Hehe, why?" Razor asked nervously.

"To attack village of course," Hiccup replied with a fearsome smile.

"That takes care of all my questions but one. Who are you?"

Razor had been dreading this question. If this guy was who he thought he was, he had better remember everything about him as no one else might know the guy ever again, not like this.

"My true name I won't tell you. So you call me what everybody else does.

….

The Fury."

-All done with this chapter suckers!-

Hey guys. Sorry this is a little late. I really am. My job has been keeping me busy as well as my family, plus this was the Fourth of July this week so of course there was that.

Couple things.

One: thank you. All of you. It has been such a joy doing this so far, and I plan to continue. (This isn't a good bye this is simply a thank you.)

Two: we hit 25 reviews this before the next chapter and the next chapter may tell you who's golden eye's that was in the forest. I might tell you. Emphasis on might.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 4

I'm back baby! I am really sorry guys for not posting for so long. I just finished this up. Unfortunately when I started to write this I was a couple reviews short so maybe next time.

I do not own HTTYD, thank you.

Astrid was beginning to worry for Razor, he hadn't been seen by anyone for over 4 hours. If there was one thing that Astrid knew it was that Razor was a showoff. He loved attention. He loved the fact that he could impress people, he loved all the tricks and pranks he pulled that were funny to everyone, so where was he?

"Where is he?" Baltor asked for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time Baltor, we! Don't! KNOW! Astrid yelled.

"Well let's go find him. Dragons wander that forest regularly, what if one found him?"

"That's rare and you know it. Besides, Razor has the skills needed to kick a dragon's tail between his legs."

"What if it caught him by surprise? We don't know!"

Astrid simply sighed at his stubborn protective brother attitude.

"Alright, fine, let's go look for him," Astrid finally relented.

"Hey Tuff, Ruff, you guys coming?" Baltor asked.

"Nah, we'll sit this one out," Tuff said in a rather board tone.

"Whatever, let's go Baltor," Astrid huffed.

-The Cave-

Hiccup woke with a jerk and leapt. Someone had touched him, and it wasn't Toothless. In seconds he had his would be prisoner on the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Damn you're fast…and sensitive to movement I guess," Razor exclaimed.

"Been captured once, never again," Hiccup growled.

"So, you're a light sleeper, nice to know," Razor joked.

"You want ax sharp edge to head this time?" Hiccup growled, clearly unamused.

"Oh come on, lighten up. I've been locked up in here for hours!"

"So what?"

"You really expect me to sit still…in a cave….with a manic?"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and then turned to Toothless.

'Give me those finger grabbing things we got in China would you?' Hiccup asked Toothless.

'Which bag is it again?' Toothless asked confused to which bag the items were in.

'Third left saddlebag.'

Toothless came forward and turned to his left side.

'Thank you Toothless,' Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup took out 4 small bands. The width and height equal to a ring but the length was as long as a finger. Each one was of the same pattern and material.

Hiccup grabbed Razor's left wrist and twisted it behind his back and began to put them on one finger at a time. When that hand was done he matched one finger with the identical one on the other hand.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Razor protested.

"Try escape these," Hiccup replied. He smiled, the little bastards were damn near impossible to break by pulling and without knowing the secret to escape them you may as well give up. Even knowing the secret Hiccup himself spent well over two hours trying to get his fingers apart.

Razor stopped struggling and smirked," Okay, I do love a challenge." He smiled. These things were pretty small after all, shouldn't be too hard right?

-The Cove-

"Razor!"

"Hey Razor you there bro?"

Rang through the tranquility of the cove as Astrid and Baltor began to search it.

"Baltor, he's not here!" Astrid yelled," This was a complete waste of our time!"

"We've checked everywhere else. Where else could he be?" Baltor growled.

"Oh I'll tell you where he's at! He's stuffed u-, "Astrid growled, beginning to charge Baltor, but slipped at the entrance of the cove.

Baltor was at her side in an instant.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did I slip on? Astrid groaned.

Baltor took a closer look and paled instantly.

Blood.

-The Cave-

Try 257 failed as Razor settled for a second, before trying for the 258 time to escape his binds.

"What are these?!" Razor growled.

The Fury laughed at his question and said," Be done, it no use, no escape for you."

It was infuriating for Razor, that he the great sneak/prankster/escape artist of Berk could not escape his binds, let alone the cave.

The dragon suddenly sat up and growled at the Fury. The Fury nodded and went and started to put on his special armor and assorted weaponry, which looked like a lot of throwing knives, small cylinders with wicks, and 3 large knives. The craftsmanship was astounding and the armor was terrifying.

All black with what looked like scales as an extra layer worth of armor by the looks of it, lots of throwing knife compartments, whose handles were also black, and his gauntlets which to Razor's sudden and absolute horror, contained three serrated blades of their own, all sharp, clean, and deadly. He decided to test it in front of Razor, testing the safeties and the blades themselves.

"I have go, be back in hours later, stay put," said the now terrifying warrior before Razor.

"Wait what? Why?" Razor questioned instantly curious.

"Dragon raid, must use as distraction, surprise traders," The Fury answered.

"If you die, I will find you and I will kill you in Valhalla, understand?" Razor growled. This guy was his only way of escaping. If the dragon loving bastard died, then he died.

"Yes….no….uuhhh, what this Vaaal-hall-a thing?" he questioned couriously.

"If I had one of my hands free, I would face-palm myself. Okay look, in easy words, you die, I'll find your soul, if you have one, and kill you…again, clear?"

"…..No?...er….what soul?"

"Please leave me now, I no longer wish to try and answer religious questions to a barely literate…person, who is in for a world of hurt when I get out of these."

The Fury simply rolled his eyes and put on his helmet and strapped in onto his armor. He was ready.

-The Haddock Household-

Baltor jerked the door open and yelled "Dad, you here?"

There was a loud banging sound in the back of the house and his father stumbled out grumbling.

"What is it lad? Dragons, Outcasts?" Stoick asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"No its Razor, he's disappeared!"

"What?"

"We've looked everywhere, but in the end…..," Baltor looked away.

Stoick backed up until he was at his chair and sat down slowly as shock made its way into him.

Baltor continued, "We found blood at a cove we have been training at. Earlier Razor forgot something, an ax I think, and went back for it, that was the last we saw of him."

Stoick was still silent.

He was still comprehending the fact that his son was gone. Unfound.

"He-he might not be dead. We should se-, "Stoick was cut short by an explosion.

The Dragon raid alarm went off seconds later. The watchman must have fallen asleep and their warning basically non-existent.

"Dragons," Baltor growled

"Go and lead the fire squad, try and keep the fires to a minimum, and if you see your mother, get her inside," Stoick commanded instantly.

"Yes sir,…but...what about Razor?"

"We'll look for him after this is over, now go!"

Baltor nodded and ran out the door followed by his father.

-The Forest Edge-

Hiccup watched as the dragons came and began to attack. He had seen it many times before, this was nothing new to him. He watched as they began to take then livestock and harvested fish. He watched as the Vikings tried to fend off the attack off needy creatures. He watched and waited. He waited for the opportunity to strike at the ship with the least amount of resistance.

Finally a fireball hit a house and that called in the fire squad. While they were under guard, it wasn't anything special. Just three guards and the teenagers he saw earlier putting out the fire. The warriors moved on towards someplace with more action. Now was the time to strike.

He ran out of the embrace of the forest and head straight for the docks. He undid his safeties on his gauntlets and prepared for a fight as he ran right into the first Viking with a low growl beginning in his throat.

The Viking cried out as he fell towards the ground with Hiccup on top. Hiccup continued with his momentum and rolled over the Viking and onto his feet and continued his sprint as the other Vikings gawked at their poor friend and the sprinting boy.

He sprinted right up to the ship to where he attacked the first crewman he saw. It was quick and satisfying. The man was dead before he hit the ground. He scowled under his helmet and began to cut down any more crewmen or women in his way up the ship, no matter how many got in his way though he would just cut them down, again, and again, and again. He was a man on a mission and he would not stop killing the crew until they paid the price for stealing a person's freedom.

At last he got to the top deck and began to attack everyone he could see. It didn't matter how big or strong they were, they fell, it mattered not how fast or agile they were, they still died, he would find the captain, and he would kill the bastard before the bastard slipped away again. That was his goal, and he would be damned before he let this bastard take another person's freedom away. He was done with the chasing, he was done with the constant saving, he. Was. Done. The captain would die, if not that night then the next or the next, but he would die on Berk.

The captain burst out of his cabin, perfect. He looked shocked, then angry.

"Well, well if it isn't the dragon-boy scum, you will pay for all you have done here tonight!" the Captain roared.

"No, it you who pay for wrongs!" Hiccup growled. He then charged the captain and began his vicious attacks at the man.

The Captain drew both his swords and began to defend himself against the onslaught of his opponent. The savage boy gave blow after blow, his anger feeding him its energy. The Captain seeing a no win situation began to back up only to be blow off his feet by a light plasma blast.

Hiccup began to stalk towards the Captain as the Captain began to drag himself backwards, fear clear in his eyes. Hiccup grabbed his shirt and sunk his metal claws into the man. The Captain gasped in pain as he was stabbed and then groaned as he was thrown to the deck.

A roar of anger came from behind Hiccup. He whirled around to see his biological father coming at him from what was his behind. Hiccup called Toothless in the usual way, he screamed a Night Fury call and ran to the rear of the large boat and jumped overboard….

-On the Ship- Stoick's POV

That absolute bastard! He just attacked a boat of traders and killed or severally injured most of them! Wait! The captain!

Stoick quickly got up and ran for the boat and got to watch as the bastard run the captain through. Stoick gave a roar of anger and charged at the person responsible for this crime.

Then out of nowhere the coward jumps off the boat and disappeared. Not even a splash! Nothing! Stoick growled he had to go somewhere. Where was he?

-Nobodies POV-

Hiccup had landed on Toothless and the two had flown to the out edge of the island to watch the dragons descend upon the island to claim as much food as possible. Hiccup was finally beginning to feel content with the world again. The bastard was as good as dead and hopefully he would bleed out soon and the world would be one problem shorter, even if Berk paid for it a little bit.

-End chapter 4-

I am so sorry guys! I have been so busy between my job, family and sports that I couldn't get everything done for you guys. Plus the computer I was using was my mom's (thank you!) and she has really needed it for her job in the last couple weeks, so there's that. I really hope this doesn't happen again. But some things simply can't be helped sometimes.

The story isn't over yet so please review and follow. 34 reviews equals a prize for all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 5

I do not own HTTYD. Enjoy!

-Wazz up amigos?-

-A man's last words- Astrid's POV

I ran as fast as I could for the main village area. I felt like the world was turned around. We had fifteen men dead, or dying and all of them were traders. I saw the person that attacked them, he had barreled through me and my friends taking one of our escorts down to the ground, but only stunning him. The traders, they weren't so lucky.

He stabbed, sliced, and minced them to bits. It was horrible to watch, to know that you are too far away to stop something like this, to stop murder. I hope I never feel that again. It's not a good feeling. I feel anger burn its way to the top of my emotional turmoil. That traitor to the human race will suffer what he has done today.

I bite back my anger and head to the healer's hut. I see people still bringing in more people. The Night Fury had returned tonight as well, just to add a little more chaos into our village. It hasn't been seen for years. Now on the night that 15 men are attacked by a human it shows up? Something wasn't adding up. That was too big of a coincidence. Could the two have some kind of relati-

"Astrid, good you're here, I need bandages now," my mother, Ingrid, orders, cutting off my train of thought.

"Yes mama," I reply.

Lives are at stake. My mother is working on the captain of the ship as I grab the bandages. He's the worst off of those still living from the attack. The remaining crew of his ship that weren't killed off or severely injured were waiting outside the healer's hut. Including the captain's first mate/son. He was particularly pained over this.

I brought the bandages over to my mother. She nodded in thanks and began to wrap the man's wounds, they were quiet severe. A stab wound to his abdomen was the main wound that was killing him, it had simply hit to much internal organs. His chances of surviving were small due to the bleeding inside himself, it would be a slow and painful death.

I cursed the man that did this.

My mother stepped back and shock her head. It was final, he was going to die. I walked over to him. He turned his head to me.

"Ahh, such a pretty girl," he rasped, "Could you get my son?"

"Sure," I answered, my voice broke.

I walk out trying to keep from crying. The son stood up the second I stepped out.

"Is he okay?" he asked worry all too evident in his voice and plastered on his face.

I shake my head, unable to meet his eyes. I can almost feel his devastation.

"Please step inside, he wants to talk to you," I say softly.

He nods numbly and walks in. I don't follow. They need their privacy, so I walk out into the village. I'm too numb to even speak as people ask what's wrong around me. I step into my home and go to my room and simply lay in bed for a while as I slowly fade into my dreams, all riddled by the devastation that's all around me.

-The Nest- Hiccup's POV

I'm following the dragons in front of us to the nest. I need to make an appeal to the queen to attack a certain island a lot more. While I had killed some of the crew, I wanted all of them. Thankfully I knew they wouldn't leave without their prize. I smiled. Those bastards would pay for every soul they had harmed, human or dragon.

We were beginning to go into the sea stacks surrounding her volcano. It was time to get ready. We flew into the air vent and came to her 'majesties' throne. She was being feed by her subjects, perfect.

"HUMAN! IN MY NEST! UNACCEPTABLE!" The queen shrieked and came hurtling at us. Show time.

Toothless maneuvered over her head and down her spine and flew circles around her. Unable to eat us she screamed at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE? DID I NOT EXPLICTABLY TRY TO EAT YOU?"

"We are here to make an appeal to you," I yell

"YOU HAVE NOTHING I WANT, SO WHY SHOULD I EVEN LISTEN TO YOU?"

"Because it will get you more food. Me and my brother will protect your people and minimize casualties while we are here."

The large dragon seemed to ponder this for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"FINE, MY DRAGONS WILL ATTACK THE ISLAND OF YOU CHOICE FOR ONE WEEK. AFTER THAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes."

"WHICH ISLAND WOULD YOU HAVE THEM ATTACK?"

"Berk," I reply simply.

"IT SHALL BE DONE. I AM CURIOUS THOUGH, I WOULD LIKE TO ASK WHY?"

"Revenge," Toothless and I growl in harmony.

The giant monster chuckled.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY, NOW LEAVE!"

"As you wish," the brothers left the Nest and head back to Berk, their prisoner was in need of a checkup.

-The Cave- Narrator's POV

Razor had been working on the frustrating little finger cuffs that held his fingers together.

"This time, this time for sure," he growled quietly. He began to pull at the confounding little thing once more.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and a section of the cave opened up. Two figures walked in.

"So, still trap? Told you, no escape," Hiccup laughed. Toothless began to shut the cave door once more.

Once shut the two sat down next to their prisoner.

"So, how was the raid," Razor asked airily.

"Good, traders no go anywhere now," Hiccup replied proudly.

"Good, good, how did you do it?"

"Killed several of them."

Razor's jaw dropped. He killed enough of the traders to incapacitate them so they stayed longer. There was something really wrong with this guy.

"You expect different?" Hiccup asked confused. He had heard the tales that were directed at him. They were always filled with death and terror. He could understand that, he was a very powerful warrior. It was expected. So why the shocked face?

"I had heard stories that you were a killer of men, but I really hoped it wasn't true," Razor gulped.

"All stories are stories, I attack men who do wrong," Hiccup frowned.

"Really? The men at Merciless?"

"Story."

"The deaths of Catervill?"

"Cate-what?"

"The pillaging of the 4 kingdoms?"

"It one kingdom, and had help."

"The murders of Freezing?"

"Nope, but know who did."

"The destruction of the Clifeda?"

"Attacked first, no choice."

"How about this one, Roman Bay Demon."

"That…that one true. It fun to scare Roman."

"And blast, shred, and drown them…"

"That too."

Hiccup chuckled. This was fun. And someone knew some truth about him finally.

"Well, your, umm…either one hell of a liar, or you're not as bad as we've made you sound."

"Take long figure that out?" Hiccup asked dryly.

"Ha. Ha. You're far from perfect though," Razor shot back.

"And what, Viking is? No way best. Always more paths to follow."

"Yeah, speaking of paths, let's go down yours a bit. How come you're not a Viking like me? You were born up here, which I'm sure of. So how is it that you came to the dragon's side?"

"I abandoned by parents, left to die. Changer found me, took me, feed me, love me."

"Who's this 'Changer' person?"

"She mother. Raise me from hatchling age."

"So how old are you?"

"Changer told me I…5 winters old 13 winters ago."

"So your 18. Huh. That's two more than me."

"You youngest?"

"Yes, Baltor is the oldest. He's only a year older though."

Hiccup and Toothless both chuckle silently, but not silently enough.

"What's so funny," Razor asked.

"Nothing. Now go sleep," was Hiccups guarded answer.

"No, what was so funny," Razor pressed.

"I knock out you," Hiccup threatened.

"Its 'I'll knock you out' and what was so funny?!" Razor asked becoming very frustrated with the guy.

"Bed. Now," Hiccup growled. It was very obvious he decided that the subject was closed.

"Not till you answer," Razor replied stubbornly.

Razor received the violent answer thru Hiccups fist. Razor was out like a light before he even hit the ground.

'He is not going to be happy when he wakes up,' Hiccup commented to Toothless.

'Eh, so what. What's he going to do about it," Toothless smirked.

'Good point. Now let's get some shut eye, it's almost morning, and I want to sleep before I have to fight the Vikings again.'

Toothless yawned and began to curl up. Hiccup crawled into the little space Toothless saved for him. Toothless closed his wings up and the two drifted off together.

-Berk- Baltor's POV

I walked through the devastated areas that was ravaged by dragons. It had been a violent raid. The twins were laughing at it all the night before. Those two could be really weird sometimes.

"Baltor!" someone yells behind me.

I turn around, its mom. She must be helping with the wounded.

"What's wrong?" I yell back.

"It's the captain of that trading ship. He's dead."

"What? How?"

"Some mysterious person came and devastated a large proportion of the crew."

"Impossible! Who would do that!?"

"I don't know, but the crew has seen him before, they call him The Fury."

I freeze, I can't even breath. The Fury. The legends from fishermen and other traders were true.

"Baltor? Are you alright?" my mother asks me.

"The Fury," my voice shaking.

"Yes, that's what they're calling him, do you know it?"

"Yes, many do, especially traders and fishermen. He's a legend, a myth, a fighter so incredible he is said to be unbeatable on one on one combat. He…is an abomination to the world. A murder in fact."

"What?!" she cried.

"He is known for murdering, destroying Roman fleets single handedly, and destroying entire kingdoms with his allies, his dragons, and so much more."

"But, is that even possible?"

"Weren't you the one always saying that dragons can be gentle creatures?"

"Yes, but, not like that. It's impossible."

"Apparently not. He is said to be close friends with a Night Fury of all things. Murderous bastard will die though, and he will die here!" Baltor growls

She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Razor, he can help around here to," she said.

"He….he's missing," Baltor averted his eyes.

"W-What?"

"He disappeared earlier today, no one can find him."

"No, no, not my boy," tears began to flow down Valka's eyes.

"Mom, we'll find him, I promise, we'll find him," Baltor said gentle and hugged his crying mother.

-Great Hall- Narrators POV

Stoick was standing, looking at a map of Berk. One of his sons were was missing. His wife was worried sick, Baltor and most of the village was out searching for him, and there was a masked murder on his island somewhere. Add it to the dragon problems and you have a mess of a problem.

"Stoick!" Spitelout yelled.

"Huh?" Stoick lifted his face from the map, he had been lost in thought.

"What are we going to do?" Spitelout asked impatiently.

"About Razor, the village, what?" Stoick grumbled.

"All of them! We also need more information on that bastard that attacked the traders too!" Spitelout scolded.

"I'm trying, but I have a son missing, a village in disrepair, and a murderer on killing traders! I have too many problems and everyone wants an answer Spitelout, everyone!" Stoick yelled.

"Has that stopped you before?!"

"I've never had a son go missing like this OR a murder with a reputation like this one does!"

"So what! Razor will turn up eventually, and we'll kill that bastard the next time he comes around," Spitelout growls.

"What if it was your son that was missing?! What if it was your reputation on the line?! Could you do this Spitelout?"

"Maybe I could!"

"Well if that's the case, what do you suggest I do!"

"Your job, that's what!" Spitelout yelled right back.

"My job? How can I do my job when I have one son missing? How can I be a father when I'm a chief of a village that just got destroyed? How Spitelout?! How!" Stoick roared.

"The way you always have," Spitelout growled, he then stalked out of the Great Hall.

Stoick reeled at his words, he had always balanced his life between the two, now he it seemed he had to choose.

But how could he choose?

-Yikes, end chapter-

Hi guys, sorry this took so long, I honestly wanted this done with last week, but between school and sports, not a lot of time yet. I hope you like this and good bye.

Review :D its lonely!


	6. Chapter 6

The Fury of the Night

Chapter 6

Hiccup woke up to the sounds of groaning. He curiously peered over Toothless' wing and looked around. It was Razor, he was walking up from his "nap". Hiccup shook Toothless slightly to wake the dragon up, it must almost be twilight. The next raid would be in an hour. He needed to get himself and Toothless ready, as well as make sure the cuffs were still on Razor, they could come off in sleep.

Hiccup got up and got certain parts of his armor on, he stopped at his wrists though. He was going to try something new. He got down on one knee and began to search his bag, he eventually found them. Two special cuffs. The outside might have looked normal, just slightly more bulky than the average wrist cuff armor. But the insides were a completely different story.

Inside the cuffs were small compact spike launchers. Hiccup had seen a crossbow once, and had this idea for a long time. This little launcher shot a small thin 3 and a half inch metal spike. He had two small compact compressed air containers on each launcher. It had taken time, engineering, and a quiet a bit of genius to figure out how to compress air into a small canister, but he was able to after close to a year worth of trying. Him finding Gronkle Iron all those years ago really paid off. These little spikes could penetrate a shield and keep going into a person.

The launchers had gone through many modifications, but eventually this is what Hiccup settled on. To fire them, he simply had to load a small ammo container, disable the safety and then flick his wrist to almost a ninety degree angle. Once fired, it automatically reloaded. 10 shots per air canisters. 30 shots preloaded. It also made grabbing his wrist a big challenge as to twist it was to get a 3 and half inch piece of metal stuck in said attacker. As an added plus, he made them so he could use them with his claw gauntlets, that's why he had them at a ninety degree angle trigger, not many of his attacks needed him to put his wrists at a ninety degree angle.

Hiccup grabbed his throwing knives, stashed some lockpicks in his boots, put the helmet on all before Razor was sitting up and blinking.

"What are you doing?" he groaned as rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with is shoulder.

"Getting ready," Hiccup replied gruffly.

"Why? There shouldn't be a raid for you to join."

"There is now, struck deal, promised protection."

"What?" Razor asked, shocked at this announcement.

Hiccup was getting Toothless ready with his saddle. Almost done.

"No choice, need distraction, not all crew dead. Soon will be though," Hiccup answered.

"By Thor, how could you!" Razor growled.

"I no care for village, just crew, any person in way, they die," Hiccup replied.

"You set dragons on my people more, so than usual! We have enough problems!"

"You have more now. I say not per-son-al, but, it is," Hiccup growled.

Toothless' saddle was attached and everything was ready. He just had to check Razor over and that was it.

Hiccup walked over and looked over the finger trap, all of them intact and all fingers still in them.

"Good," hiccup muttered.

"What do you have against Berk!?" Razor yelled.

"Plenty, starting with dragon kills, for sport, end with people," Hiccup answered.

He would not give Razor any clues to their shared blood, not one.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless.

'Let's go,' Hiccup said bluntly.

'Okay,' Toothless rolled the bolder so they could get out then rolled it back over. Razor simply watched helplessly as he sat in the cave, praying that no one died.

-Berk- 1 hour later

Everyone was in bed, the sentries watching the sky and sea. Children sleeping. It was almost 4 in the morning, when the first catapult was decimated.

The attack started as dragons poured from the skies once more. The villagers were taken completely by surprise, and ran out of their homes and replacement home, the Great Hall, weapons raised high. Usually the dragons didn't attack two nights in a row, or heck, even with in the same week!

As chaos ran rampart throughout the island, each catapult was destroyed, one at a time with powerful plasma blasts. Each with extreme precision, each with a sounding shriek from a flying shadow.

Hiccup awaited a chance to strike in the forest. He watched the dragons from the tree line, the guards were a little more numerous, and close in grouping, smart, obviously a good way to trap someone like him. The line would close in on him and allow no gaps, and push him to the docks, where he had no doubt that there were more Vikings there, waiting for their chance to kill him.

His eyes narrowed, he needed to make some chaos, which would disrupt the line of guards. He would only be killed if he went in claws ready. He could scale the buildings, with his new invention, he would be able to attack easily, and get away even easier. Easy peasy. Perfect, if things went to plan.

He darted out to the nearest house and began to climb it. He got to the top and looked for the most amount of activity. It was near the Great Hall that quite a bit of fire power was directed. It looked like some of the Vikings had hidden livestock inside. Smart, if the dragons didn't get in, then, it would be a blood bath for both sides.

Hiccup began to leap, climb, and roll over the tops of the buildings. He watched as a Gronkle was hit by a bola, and was about to be swarmed by Vikings. Hiccup, in a rage dropped from his perch, and rolled, to the dragon's side.

He cut the Gronkle free and then slammed into the first, very surprised, Viking. He pinned the Viking and then preceded to stab the man in the arm. He quickly pulled his claws out the arm and round house kicked the man next to the first Viking. Once the man was off balance Hiccup knocked him off his feet, and preceded to the other Vikings, many of which were bewildered by this strange human. Why would a human turn against his own species after all?

He dropped the next two Vikings before he was attacked by a larger group. Hiccup growled and roared at the Vikings. He parried the ax coming for his blood, and then preceded to claw the man right across his abdomen, leaving heavy scratching, but it wasn't permanent if the man got help in time.

He began to hack and slash at his opponents, leaving carnage in his wake, knocking out and incapacitating his enemies, but was yet to kill. He only killed those that needed to die. Those that evil because they could. He understood why the Vikings killed dragons on this island. They were fighting for survival. Hiccup still didn't feel bad for attacking them, they had all killed dragons, and some had even gone hunting for these dragons too.

Still, he reserved his killing to the slavers, he came across one every now and again, and had no problem killing them, those he wanted dead, every single one of them.

He continued to carve his mark of chaos into Berk with each claw mark on the Vikings. He would not fail.

-Astrid POV- Berk

"Hurry up with the water guys!" Astrid yelled.

The group behind her all held water buckets and some weapons. They were ready to fight tonight, they were ready to prove that their training was paying off. But off course, they that also meant that they had to prove they could follow orders, to do that though, they had to be on fire control, as Stoick ordered.

They began to dump water on the house in front of them. The sounds of fighting all around them.

Astrid was filling a bucket as she was suddenly almost hit by an ax. The owner of the ax came tumbling out of the smoke in front of her flying. He landed and didn't move. He was bruised heavily. His shield with major claw marks.

Astrid looked up to see The Fury come out of the smoke. His claws extended and gleaming with blood, his mask dark, his armor slashed with blood stains. Most of them weren't his.

Astrid's eyes widened. He was suddenly attack by one of the defenders, it looked like Hoark. The Fury moved fluidly, dodging the strike, he then proceeded viciously kick on of Hoark's legs out after the large Viking went by him. Hoark dropped to one knee. The Fury sheathed one fist of claws and proceeded to punch Hoark in the back of the head. By the sound of the blow to Hoark, the gauntlets had metal in between the claw slots. Smart.

Astrid took off the guy's shield and unsheathed her own ax and charged the enemy.

Baltor turned for the next bucket of water from Astrid only to see her charging the Fury.

Baltor's eyes widen as he watched the girl charge the most dangerous person on the battlefield.

Astrid yelled out a battle cry and swung her ax at the Fury's head. The Fury turned in an instant. He caught the ax with the metal claws. He growled at her. Astrid's eyes widened in astonishment and fear. The Fury threw her backward with a push.

Astrid grew enraged and charged again. The Fury sidestepped just as she swung down at him and then cut upward, catching the shaft between her hand and the blade, breaking the ax.

He then followed up with a swift and precise kick to her stomach.

She stumbled backward clutching her stomach and glared at him with anger and surprise. He was beating her easily.

Astrid charged again with nothing but a shield. The Fury slid to the side and shot a spike at her side.

The spike went right through her. There was a small bleeding hole just below Astrid's left side lower ribs, right on the edge of her side. It was a solid hit. Nothing that would permanently harm her, but enough to make her drop.

He heard a roar of anger behind him and quickly reacted. He turned on a dime to see a war hammer coming at him. He flipped backward quickly to avoid it.

Baltor glared at the Fury.

He charged him swinging his hammer to the left. The Fury evaded by sliding to the right suddenly. He then struck with his right fist at the shield. The fist broke through the shield much to Baltor's surprise. For a small guy, he could land one hell of a hit! His claws were apparently not the only weapon of his.

The Fury quickly pulled his fist out and swiftly rolled to the right. The two began to circle, each glaring at the other.

The Fury moved suddenly, and popped out his claws, he attacked quickly and powerfully. One fist struck for the shield while the other prepared for a feint.

Baltor blocked like a regular Viking would only to with his shield, only to meet the other claws in his arm.

He cried out as he was thrown aside like he was a light weight. The claws had stabbed his shoulder, and was bleeding heavily. He would die without medical attention.

The Fury having wounded his opponent moved on, slicing and striking at everything that wasn't a dragon…

-end chapter 6-

Yes! Chapter 6 done! I hope you guys liked it. It took forever for me to get the combat even slightly right. At some points I had to actually stand up and perform some of the moves and observe them for counter attacks. I looked really goofy at some points. But I finally got it! Yes! Now click that review button and tell me that you worry for my sanity! I sure as hell do at this point XD.

Give dat review button some love would yah?

Check out!


	7. Chapter 7

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 7

Stoick looked out at his village. It was burning. His people dying or suffering at the hands of creatures deemed demons of the night. Dragons.

He watched the food his people worked so hard to make fly into the sky. He growled. He would kill the blasted beasts.

Stoick charged down into the fray. He confronted a Gronkle preparing to take a yak. The chief charged the dragon…only to have his hammer knocked out of his hands. A shield that was thrown as a frizz-be hit his hammer and wrenched it from his grasp. The Gronkle flew off knowing the smack down about to occur was not going to be exactly a peaceful one.

The Fury stepped out of the smoke. Stoick growled.

"Traitor! Traitor to the human race!" Stoick bellowed.

The Fury did not answer with words, he simply got into a fighting position.

Stoick growled and charged his enemy with a war cry. He had lost his hammer, but he still had his sword, hatched, and a knife. He drew his sword as he charged. The Fury never even flinched. Instead, he caught the blade in between two of his claws and diverted the blow before he trapped the sword with two more blades and then proceeded to snap the sword in half.

Stoick pulled back in shock at the loss of his weapon. He growled, then pulled out his hatchet. His eyes also happened to slid to the shield next to him. He quickly picked it up as well. His eyes then focused on his opponent. The two began to circle.

The Fury had one of his gauntlets retract the claws. He then attacked quickly. Stoick parried the first blow from the claws but was then punched hard in the jaw. The man stumbled back from the blow. The Fury quickly followed up with a kick to the shield, which Stoick growled at and then pushed forward. The Fury used the momentum to back flip. The Fury attacked again this time he punched the shield with the fist without the claws, and to Stoick's surprise, the fist went right through. The Fury then used the surprised to advantage by disarming the larger man of his hatchet by shooting a dart at it with a flick of his wrist. He then pulled his fist out of the shield and jumped back.

Stoick now saw how out matched he was. This person had fought against Vikings for years, clearly. He knew their every move before it was even made. Stoick decided to try a throw his knife at the Fury, only for it to be shot out of his hand by yet another dart. He was completely disarmed with only a broken shield to protect himself with.

The Fury began to close in, Stoick realized he'd been beat, and tried to back away. The Fury only stalk closer. Then out of the smoke came his wife hold a sword and rushed the Fury. The Fury turned on a dime, both sets of claws extended. Stoick closed his eyes, wishing not to see the death of his wife. He heard a fury of blows, he heard the sword she charged in with break, just as his had, but he did not hear the scream of his wife. He opened his eyes and saw a scary sight. His wife was under the Fury's claws.

Stoick's eyes widened. She wasn't dead! The Fury looked at Stoick suddenly and said, "I am not the monster here." Then lift the claws and charged down the hill seeking his enemies.

Stoick quickly got to his wife to make sure she was okay. She had a small scratch, but was otherwise fine.

"Stoick I'm fine, I'm fine my dear, but that man needs to be stopped," Valka said shakingly but brushing the man off.

Stoick nodded and charged after the Fury. He could hear the fighting from the main plaza, he even witnessed his own son and Astrid get beat down brutally from a distance by the demon. They seemed hurt, but still functional. He continued to close in on the demon. He looked around at the chaos that this one man had made in his village and scowled.

He spotted a group of his villagers and went over to them and began a plan. They needed to cut the bastard off before he reached the port. He had some of the faster Vikings with spears and shields to cut the Fury off and block off the port. Stoick then rounded up as many able bodied people as he could. The villagers began to push up against the Fury's one man onslaught.

Eventually the Fury was forced into a corner. Behind him was the cliff, everywhere else, was Vikings. The Vikings stopped when it was clear that the man was trapped between 30 Vikings and a cliff. The Fury gave a Night Fury call and stood before the village of his birth. Stoick came forward with a new shield and a war hammer.

The Fury growled.

"I know you can understand me," Stoick spoke to the Fury.

"I know that you're a brilliant fighter, I know that you are right to be feared. But I also know that you are trapped. Now you can give up and come with us, and we can give you a trial, or you can die. If you choose the last one, you'll go out with several of us beneath your claws, but you will die. It is your choice." Stoick finished.

His answer came fairly swiftly.

The Fury laughed.

He laughed rather hard too. Then he spoke.

"Surrender? Give up? You joke. I know all Viking do is kill, destroy, and hunt. Why I be different? I human, same as you. The difference, I know what I fight, you don't. You just stupid Vikings. Attack, that all you know. I could attack now, and live, this not most I've killed. Roman fear me for reason. You do too. Don't forget it," The Fury snarled.

With that he looked to the sky, almost searching, and then proceeded to jumped off the cliff.

Everyone was shocked. Stoick growled. He had escaped again. The man was many things, but he was not suicidal. He had a plan, he wouldn't have jumped without a plan, that much Stoick knew.

He was walking home when he remembered Baltor. The Fury had wounded his son and Astrid. Stoick turned around and headed for the healer's hut.

When he got there Astrid's mother, Ingrid, and the town's Gothi were fixing up the wounded to which there were a lot. Almost half the village had wounds. That was three times the regular amount! Stoick was astounded. There were few in the healer's hut that didn't have stab wounds from the Fury. Stoick felt his rage and hate for the villain grow. He didn't care that the demon talked, all it said was lies. Nothing more. He quickly found Baltor and Astrid who were among the ones with the most amount of injuries.

"Baltor, are you alright!" his father cried out in worry at the sight of his son so pale.

Baltor opened his eyes slowly and croaked out, "Hey Dad, I'm fine."

Baltor then passed out. His father was by his side in seconds.

"Stoick, leave him be. He's tired from the effort of not screaming as I sewed him up. Not a tear," Ingrid said as she came in.

Stoick was speechless. He felt pride bloom in his heart for his son, and hatred for the one that hurt him.

"The Fury did quite a number on him and Astrid. Astrid's still hurting, despite the yarrow. Baltor got cut open pretty good, but he defended my daughter," Ingrid looked at Baltor with thanks in her eyes, "I'm sure Astrid will thank him when this is all said and done," she finished with a smile.

Stoick chuckled at that.

"Aye, I think she will," he smiled.

"Stoick if I may ask, why do you think this man is attacking humans? I'm just curious of course, but it seems odd, dragon's kill every human they see, why not him?"

"I don't know Ingrid, and I doubt we will know any time soon."

She shook her head and began to help the wounded again. Stoick continued to look through the wounded. He greeted many and comforted those he could. But in the end, he ended up right back at Baltor. Stoick stared worriedly at his son. He had lost quite a bit of blood. He would need time to heal and recover, but he would eventually recover. He was a true Viking. Stoick was as sure of that as he was that the Fury would be back the next night.

Stoick eventually nodded off with his son next to him.

-The Bat Cav…er….Razor Cave!-

Razor was still struggling against his binds, again. For the millionth time that day. He had lost count at about 350. He was tired of struggling, and was about to fall back asleep when the boulder that imprisoned him began to move.

In walked the Fury and his so called brother.

The Fury took off his helmet and plopped down. He sighed and looked absolutely exhausted. He began to take off some of his armor to patch himself up.

"Soooo, how'd the raid go," Razor asked.

"Good," was the single syllable answer he received.

"Kill anyone?"

"Yes."

Yet another informal answer.

"Well, nice to see you're so open," Razor dryly remarked.

The Fury looked at him with a glare and then focused on his injuries. None were too big, just bruises and small cuts that had gotten through the armor.

Razor got a good look at the Fury as he was dressing his wounds. He had lean muscles that had small amount of bulge, his abs looked ripped with a six pack he sported, and he had hundreds of small cuts that had turned into scars, and a big burn that was right above his heart. A slave mark. He had been branded.

There was also a long cut across his waist. It looked fairly deep.

"How did you get that scar?" Razor asked.

"Which one?" the Fury questioned without looking up.

"The one across your waist, the long one."

The Fury looked up startled and then looked angry.

"That from madman. Try to make dragon army. I kill him….and most of him's men."

"So how did you get that cut?"

"His dragon."

"Umm, mind going a bit further with that?"

"He used Cutter to attack. It hit me."

"Wait, what do you mean used?"

The Fury gave him a hard look.

"Not tell you. Some secrets, you keep secrets. This one of those secrets."

"Oh come on!"

"No! There secrets can destroy all, kill all! I keep one to grave."

Razor sighed explosively clearly seeing that he was not going to get a thing from the guy.

Toothless just gave the two an odd look before curling up after he blasted the ground.

The Fury got up and laid next to the dragon and was enveloped by his brother.

Razor's eyes softened and he settled down for the night. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Alright! I finally write again! I live!

Now to be quite frank, I wrote this off a base anger at a reviewer. It was a guest and it read "Why are you turning Hiccup into a bad guy?! WHY?!"

Okay, now I'm a strong believer in right and wrong, but I'm also a firm believer in there is no completely evil nor a completely good person. Well, to an extent. There is a point where I see someone as evil, but it is clear to me why. Hiccup is not exactly evil, he's simply chosen his side. When President Kennedy stood his ground against Russia, lots of people thought he was crazy, till it turned out that he was right. Today we think of the guy as a bad ass and a National Hero. He did good things, and he did bad things. But all in all, I say he was human. Same with Hiccup in this version of his story.

Now, I'm actually rather glad that this guest did leave a comment, as it did provoke me to write a chapter. So thank you guest. And I hope all of you had a good winter break.

Favorite, follow, and revvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!

(It does make me want to write)


	8. Chapter 8

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 8

-Berk-

Astrid woke up in the Healer's hut and at first was quite confused, then she remembered, the dragon raid, the fire, the Fury….she had lost, he beat her easily too. She got up slowly. The pain in her side was fair for the wound she sustained. Her waist felt worse, and when she looked to see why, she saw several large bruises. She grimaced at the pain, but got up all the same. She saw her mother was asleep in a chair that she seemed to have passed out in.

Astrid shook her head and grabbed her blanket and put it on her mother. She then walked out of the healer's hut and straight into chaos. The village was in a panic. They were storing the yaks and sheep into the Great Hall, hiding the fish and rebuilding as many of their ruined catapults as they could. The raids had destroyed many houses that were now being built up again, but not as homes, more as trenches, cover for archer nests.

Astrid quickly found Fishlegs carrying logs to the catapults. Snotlout was quickly following him, both their faces grim. Even Tuffnut and Ruffnut were helping by building launch-able explosive devices that they had often used to stir up trouble with. Gobber was at the head of it, he had weapons, nails, shields, pulleys, and every imaginable piece equipment being made. He wasn't alone either. Stoick was hammering away with him as well as giving out orders to direct the chaos of building. Not a single person minus Astrid and the wounded, was moving, and she sought to change that. She quickly dashed into the forest. If there was one thing she was good at, it was cutting down trees.

Once she got to the cutting party. She quickly grabbed a spare wood cutting ax and went at it. No one even asked why she was there and not resting. She saw many in the same condition or worse working hard as well. They were desperate, they were down to the last threads of life, and if they were going to survive, they had to adapt and build more, and so she cut her tree down….just like she imagined cutting the Fury down for his dishonorment to her….

-The Ba-gah! The Razor cave!- sun down…

Razor finally woke up. Just as the Fury was putting on the first layer of his armor.

"That time already?" Razor yawned as he stretched. His fingers had cramped horribly he noticed.

"Yes," the Fury replied, clearly not happy the boy had woken up.

"Wow, talkative today aren't we?" Razor snipped.

The Fury merely glared at him.

"Hey whatever, go be traitorous," Razor grumbled.

The Fury stiffed and then growled. "I no traitor, people try kill me, as hatchling! That reason to kill people! They attack family for sport, more reason. People fear what they no understand. They no understand me. They attack me. I attack back. No, I no traitor, I put on different side by people, by very Vikings that call me 'Traitorous'."

Razor blinked. He had been abandoned then….taken in by dragons, the Viking's worst enemy, and then trained by dragons and some by himself if that ax throw was any indication.

"….I'm sorry…"

The Fury huffed, but relaxed slowly.

"It okay, you no know, I no chose who I be, I only do what I think right. No greater path than that."

Razor looked up at the Fury. The guy in his own right was very admirable. He had his own morals, he had nothing but the dragons and he used that to his advantage. He created his own gear, probably by watching smiths work in his free time and learned from watching , and then probably though trial and error. He had been though hundreds of adventures, survived them all and come out on top, never failing. He was a survivor, a true human in his own right.

"I…I admire you in a lot of ways," Razor spoke softly.

The Fury looked a bit taken away.

"Now granted, you could have less human blood on your hands, but you did it in the name of keeping you and your family safe….from us. I'm truly sorry. You have every reason to slaughter us by the thousands, rally all the dragons you can and just destroy the human race, but….you don't. You instead deal with the things we don't see. Deal with threats no one else sees but you and you act on them when others won't," Razor continues," I may not like you, but I do respect you. You have….done extraordinary things. And you continue to do them, despite our blindness."

Now it was the Fury's turn to blink in shock. He then nodded. He looked down and put on his gauntlets.

"Be ready, you leave cave tomorrow," the Fury said softly.

Razor looked at him oddly.

"Thank you," were the words Razor said just as softly as the Fury and the Night Fury opened the cave entrance.

The Fury nodded, then the boulder closed the entrance and Razor was alone once more.

-Berk- Night's Falling

Hiccup looked down on the Vikings as the dragons came for the raid. The Vikings had worked tirelessly to fortify their position, and he had to say, he was impressed. Archer nests with large cross bows on the sides, six per nest, several catapults, ballista, explosive projectiles, and several new battlements he hadn't seen before, possibly traps. The Vikings had decided on their battle ground, and he had to say, it was impressive. But it wouldn't do them any good. Toothless moved like a shadow in the night.

'There, the first catapult, take it down,' Hiccup whispered to his brother.

Toothless' response to his brother's suggestion was explosive.

The catapult fell quickly after the explosion. With that, the dragons descended. Toothless shot off his twelve shots at Hiccup's direction before at Hiccup's request, did Toothless drop Hiccup off. Hiccup chose a part of the village that was mostly deserted, but also held some of the more important family Halls. He had a note for the Chief.

He picked out a small knife, one that was not often used and pinned it to the door before running into the fray a wild grin on his face as he rushed into battle under his mask.

-The Rescuer-

Hiccup ran straight for the nearest Viking and quickly put him to the ground. He then stabbed the poor Viking in the calf. The man screamed in agony, alerting every person within 40 yards that he had been stabbed before passing out.

Hiccup snorted, he'd taken way worse wounds and had managed to stay awake for hours before finally passing out. He pulled out the blades and charged the surprised mass.

The Vikings panicked. They saw what he could do, and began to run for the nearest battlement they could.

The few that hadn't panicked he confronted personally. He didn't mind the screams of them calling him a traitor, or bastard, unholy abomination, etc. they meant nothing to him. All he wanted was a revenge, retribution, and closure to the experience that the slavers forced upon him. No more would they hurt people. No more would they kill. No more would they steal freedom.

Eventually he came across someone very familiar. The captain's son. The heart stealer. It was unfortunate he lost sight of the boy as an ax came very close to taking his head off that is if it could get by the armor.

He growled and attacked his challenger. He recognized her, it was the girl from the other night that was on the fire brigade. Hiccup quickly and swiftly knocked one of her legs out, the preceded to break her ax by cutting the hilt in half as she was unbalanced. She fell in shock and from the force of her ax being destroyed (again) However he was intervened by a throwing knife from putting her down. He back flipped and looked for his attacker. He spotted the captain's son, the captain's swords themselves, drawn and in a challenging position.

Hiccup glared death at the boy, he would die.

Hiccup attacked, claws out. He slashed low at the boy left sword. The boy attempted to counter by parrying but found his blade stuck in the blades of the Hiccup's gauntlets but stopped, unfortunately however, that meant the parry didn't work. Hiccup quickly kicked the boy's pelvis to unbalance him and then followed up by sinking his claws into the boy's shoulder. He howled in pain, and back peddled away from Hiccup the second Hiccup pulled his claws out. Hiccup attacked again, this time with a swift uppercut from his claws. The boy defended himself by slamming down his swords, going in between the claws and stopping the punch.

Hiccup grinned as he slashed down with his free fist and broke both blades at the same time. The blades shattered when Hiccup's claws broke them, sending the pieces flying everywhere. Hiccup felt the shards his armor and watched as the pieces shredded the young man in front of him with hundreds of small cuts and metal pieces. Hiccup then back slashed with his claws, sending the boy backward and onto the ground. He stared at the Fury with pain screaming in his eyes, but with that pain, defiance.

Suddenly two spears hit the ground next to Hiccup. Hiccup saw the Viking hoard closing in. He gave his Night Fury call and ran for the cliff, but he was cut off by more Vikings. They had surrounded him will he had been fighting. Clever. It explained why he had a lack of resistance when he was fighting those two. The giant hulking mass that was the Chief came toward him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Fury, maybe they should have called you the Coward instead," the Chief jabbed at him.

Hiccup chuckled too. "Last man call me coward have no teeth, or arms," Hiccup jabbed back.

"That so? Well, since you're so strong, let's see you beat all of us."

"No, better things to do then kick stupid Viking arse."

"Well how about you come with me instead, no harm will come to you if you surrender peacefully."

"That lie. I put in prison, then tried, then killed."

"Not necessarily, you could go to the prison for life."

"That no life, that nothing. That near worse then what slavers do to me."

"Oh so a runaway slave are we?"

"No, taken in night, free then not, you not understand, but someone you love might."

The Chief stopped walking around in a circle around Hiccup and stared right at him, anger in his eyes.

"Where is my son!?" Stoick yelled.

"Safe. I take leave now," Hiccup stated before lifting his tightening his muscles preparing for his brother to swoop down and picked him up.

"No, you will be staying ri-" whatever the Viking chief was going to it say was lost to Hiccup as Toothless grabbed him and flew off with Hiccup safely in his paws. Both him and Toothless laughed as Toothless went up and free fell so Hiccup could get on Toothless' back. They then few back into the clouds where the Vikings couldn't see them and flew back to the cave.

-Berk-

Astrid was trying to get up, but the stab wounds in her shoulder were preventing her from getting up. Just as she was about to call for help someone out stretched their hand to help her up. She took it and was pulled up. She groaned in pain, but shrugged it off as she looked up to see her helper.

Too her surprise it was the captain's son.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you're not, we need to get you to the healer now!" Astrid stated as she saw the blood pouring out of various cuts and stab wounds.

She put herself under his outstretched arm and helped him to the healer, despite that he said he was fine. Astrid could see him getting paler by the second.

Half way their Astrid, desperate to keep him awake, started a converstation.  
"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh, um, Javson, yours'?" he said weakly. The blood loss was taking its toll on both of them

"Astrid, so where you from Javson?"

"An island south of the Barbaric Archipelago."

"What's it like?"

"It's warmer there, but it rains a lot. Other than that, just trees, the occational rock, and lots of farm fields."

"Your mom live there?"

"Yeah, me and my dad go to see her occasionally."

"Astrid!" someone yelled in front of her. It was her mother.

Astrid gulped. She was so in trouble.

"Mom, I need some help, we're both injured," Astrid yelled back. She prayed that she wouldn't get into too much trouble.

From there it was all a blur for the two of them. They both had to get stiches, through which Ingrid was muttering curses under her breath as she sewed up Astrid, and both of them were on orders to not move for a week at least.

Astrid and Javson spent the night talking and eventually nodded off with smiles on their lips.

Yes! I got it done!

Okay, now as many of you have guessed, I'm a busy person, so two chapters in a week, that is not something I take lightly. So make of it what you will. I hope you liked it, and I'll see you lot later.

Review, like, and favorite!

Check out!


	9. Chapter 9

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 9

Hiccup landed on the cliff and looked around, he took a deep breath. He knew it was going to be some time before he would be back here so he watched the night giving way for day. Toothless nudged him and looked at him in concern. He then put his hand on the head of his brother and gave a nod.

'It's going to end tomorrow,' Hiccup whispered.

'What did that letter say exactly,' Toothless cooed.

'Oh, just a ransom note, give me the slavers, or I'd kill his son in front of the village, yada yada yada.'

'That sounds a little gruesome….you know he's your kin right?'

'Yes….but I need people to know that I mean business.'

'That's a bit of a dark road, and you know it.'

'Every story needs a villain,' Hiccup whispered with a small smile on his lips.

'That doesn't mean it has to be you,' Toothless cooed sadly.

'Who said I was the villain? I'm not evil, but I'm far from good. I'll do what I think is right, and I know you'll you do the same,' Hiccup whispered.

'You know we could just run from this right?'

'Yes, I know, but I'm no coward, I will not be dominated by fear. Ever.'

'There's nothing wrong with running.'

'After all I've done….good or bad, I've made enemies. No, my past will catch up with me eventually, and I'll stand and face it, like a true dragon.'

'Nothing is faster than me. You could run, and you know it.'

'Yep, but nothing will change if I leave. No, I'm going to collect my allies, we're going to rid the dragons of the Mountain Queen. From there, their lives will be theirs'. We're going to end this. Together.'

'Together.'

With that they both turned around and began to move the boulder.

-Berk-

Stoick had been busy all day. The dragons had taken anything that was edible that they could grab. The fish were almost gone, the sheep and yaks had been protected for the most part but at the loss of some defenders. However there were no deaths, which was a major improvement to the previous nights. The worst wounded were the trader's deceased Captain's son and Astrid Hofferson. One of which should not have been fighting to begin with, but survived and would survive if she didn't go into combat for another week.

The Chief was walking home when he hear a wail. It had come from the direction of his home. He's fears were confirmed when he saw Valka on the ground, on her knees crying. She was clutching something close to herself. Stoick rushed over to see what was wrong, dreading what it was.

"Valka, what's wrong?" he whispered softly to his sobbing wife.

She slowly uncurled and gave him a piece of parchment with messy hand writing. Her hands were shaking as she did. He began to read it.

"Dear Chief Stoick

I have your son, and I'm willing to give him back, but I need something in return. The traders, they have wronged me greatly, now they will pay the ultimate price. They will be neatly tied up and unable to move. My brother will guard your son till I'm at the last man. Then he release him and he will be free to go. Once the traders are dealt with, I will end the raids, permanently in three days. If I do not see the traders in a neat line. Then I will proceed to kill your son in front of you. You need to do this one thing, and your life will be for the better for it. Think of it as a sacrifice. Only instead of a virgin, I'm taking the wicked. I will be here at noon to make the exchange.

Signed

The Fury"

Stoick dropped the letter, and took a knee. This demon was willing to give him back his son and stop the raid if he handed over ten people. The last remaining traders of the ship that were still on the island. Was it worth it? Then Stoick closed his eyes, yes, yes it was very much worth it.

He got up and forced himself to be strong and walk to the Great Hall.

He entered the Hall and went to the front.

"Everyone!" Stoick called the people in the village to attention.

"I need all the Traders here, now," Stoick yelled.

Slowly 9 men filed to the front.

"As you all know, these men have been helping us with the raids, but I have discovered that-", Stoick's throat seized with guilt, but he swallowed it down and continued, "- that these new raids are due to these men. As such, the Fury has left a ransomed note at my door last night. It read that these, these men wronged him and he is now asking for retribution, but he has also stated that he will end the raids….as well as return my son Razor to us," the chief announced loudly, and then proceeded to look directly at the nine men whose eyes were glazed over with fear.

"I am open to suggestions. Please remember that this not just my son in the balance, but possibly the fate of the village. We have nothing to base off his claim, besides the note he left. I cannot make this decision alone, I am biased. My son is hanging in the balance, and I would do anything to save him. So I propose a vote. Do we allow the traders keep their lives and continue to be plagued by the raids for sure, or do we do as he asks and tie them up and set them in front of the forest and allow him to kill them, get Razor back, and ,possibly, this ends the raids….for good."

The talks and shouts began to rise.

Stoick turned to the nine traders and went to each of them an apologized profoundly for this. They said nothing and just stood there in shock at what was happening.

Finally the talking began to die down and the grim faced men and women looked to their chief.

Stoick stood straight and asked the fatal question," What is the decision, do we accept the Fury's deal?"

It started small but the fists went up slowly. Well over half of the Hall agreed. It was decided.

He turned to the traders and said," I'm sorry, the vote has been decided….we will comply with the note."

Their eyes widened. One broke down and cried, one fainted, but to their credit, they didn't try to run.

Stoick nodded to the Spitelout and the traders were tied up and escorted out.

-The Healer's hut-

Ingrid watched the pair get closer. The boy, Javson, he seemed nice enough, and she had never heard Astrid giggle like this before. Her mother peaked out of the corner of her eye and saw a surprising sight, Astrid blushing as she acted almost bashful! No boy had done this to her yet. Ingrid smiled. Young love. Nothing needed to be said past that.

Two Vikings slipped in. Ingrid came over and greeted them.

"Hello boys, how can I help you?" Ingrid asked casually. She noted the guilt in their eyes.

"A boy, the captain's son to be precise. We're taking him to the chief's house."

"What why?" Ingrid looked flustered at the two men.

"…..he's….he is needed by the chief," one of them stuttered.

"Then tell the Chief Stoick the Vast to get here, now," Ingrid replied, the venom in her tone was apparent to the two of them.

"Look, we don't want to be doing this, but the Chief's orders were given, and we are to follow them to the letter. I'm sorry," the other answered mournfully.

"Why, what in Odin's beard is going on?!" Ingrid hissed loudly.

"The Fury…..he left a ransom note on the Chief's door. Said if he ever wanted to see Razor again….that he had to give up the traders….he also promised to stop the raids for good."

"And Stoick believes this!?"

"Actually, he put the entire village on a vote. It was decided by a majority of Berk."

"What! You must be joking!"

"No, I'm sorry, but he** is **coming with us."

"Over my dead body!"

"If the Fury finds him in here, then it could very well be over your dead body."

"Is that a threat?" Ingrid's voice darkened and her eyes narrowed with her words.

"No, that's how it will be, now if you excuse us, we're grabbing his stretcher and leaving. If you have a problem with it, go talk to Stoick and the rest of the village."

The two men then pushed pass the Hofferson women and grab Javson's stretcher. Astrid's eyes taking in the guilt in the two men's eyes and the confused face of Javson. But what hit her the most was the face of her mother, who looked not only defeated, but devastated.

Ingrid approached Astrid and knelt down beside her after Javson and the two men were gone.

"Honey, I have some bad news," Ingrid started.

"Mom…why did they just leave with Javson?

Ingrid sighed. "Their taking him to the edge of the village…..to be given…to the Fury." Ingrid had tears in her eyes.

"What!" Astrid yelled.

"The Fury left a ransom not on the Chief's door. It read that if he ever wanted to see his son again, he had to hand over the traders…all of them."

"No, no, no, no! He can't do this!"

"There was one other thing…he promised to stop the raids. For good."

Astrid's jaw dropped. "And the Chief believes him!"

"Actually, he put it up to vote in front of the village. They voted on this."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Honey…but in the village's eyes, if there is even a tiny chance of stopping the raids….they'd take it."

Astrid was crying now, sobbing at loss of her friend.

"I…I need to see him, one more time," Astrid sniffled.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know, but I'm going regardless."

"Astrid-"

Any arguments that the mother was going to give were cut off by the hard look she gave her mother.

"I'm going." And that was that to Astrid, she'd crawl there if she had to.

"Get up. I'll support you."

Astrid slowly got up. Her mother supported her by going under her good arm and with that, they began to go out into the village.

-Noon- outside Berk

Hiccup stared at the land in front of him. The ten men were tied up. He recognized them all. They were the sailors alright. He smiled.

'I love it when a plan comes together,' Hiccup growled proudly.

'I have Razor. He's slippery, but I got him," Toothless stated.

"Would you tell this big scaly beast to get off me!" Razor shouted angrily.

"No, first I do what I need to do. Then brother let go you and you free."

"So…wait…are you using me as a ransom!?"

"Yes. Only way to make village do as I need. Plus promise to stop the raids."

"They would go for that. Will you stop the raids?"

"Yes. I hate reason for raid. I do it only kill slavers. After this, I go get help, take nest, stop raids."

Hiccup looked at the village again and at about noon, he emerged from the forest. He walked forward, his eyes darting back and forth trying to find traps.

"FURY!" The chief bellowed.

Hiccup stopped ten feet away from the slavers.

"Move back. Now," Hiccup growled.

"My son first," Stoick growled.

"Note said only till last man left, then boy released."

"Change of plans."

"Then boy dies."

"…..fine….do what you need to do," Stoick said in defeat and backed away till he was almost to the village.

Hiccup growled and noted the fear in the slaver's eyes.

He saw the captain's son was to the far left, so he started at the far right of the line of men.

He killed them off, one by one, each differently. Till he was at the last one….

-end Chapter 9-

Yes, yes, I'm a bastard. I hoped you liked it. See you guys next chapter.

Review, follow, and favorite!

I do not own HTTYD.

Check out.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 10

-Berk-

Astrid and her mother were almost up the hill. Astrid was panting slightly from the pain in her shoulder. Her mother looked at her worriedly.

"Keep going, I'm not stopping," Astrid growled.

Her mother looked at her again. It was still full of worry, but there was something else. Admiration.

And so they climbed. They grew closer, just close enough to watch the first trader die at the hands of the Fury.

Both women gasp as the man fell to the ground dead. Astrid tensed. Was it Javson? She flinched as each one hit the ground. Ingrid shed tear after tear. Finally the last trader and the Fury simply stopped and looked down at the man. The Fury sheathed his claws and then punched the man. Again and again. His knee collided with the man's face….

-The Fury-

Hiccup looked down at his defeated enemy.

"You cause much problem to many people, I end now what you father start," Hiccup growls lowly.

"Then you will make me a martyr to these people, is that what you want," Javson hissed back.

"If I have to, I will," Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

Hiccup then sheathed his claws and punched Javson in the face, he did it again, and again. He then slammed his knee into the young man's face, launching the slaver backward.

Hiccup quickly pinning him.

"Tell them what you do, I'll let you go," Hiccup hissed into the slaver's ear.

He struggled, but seeing his end, he looked into the crowd of Vikings. He saw Astrid, he saw her look of dismay and devastation. He couldn't do it.

"I can't," the young man whispered. A single tear graced his cheek, right before his neck was snapped and his breathing stopped soon after.

Hiccup looked over his handy work, then dashed away. Razor was just coming out of the forest just as Hiccup disappeared.

Razor ran to his family. Stoick welcomed his son with open arms and embraced him

"Dad…" Razor sighed.

"Razor," Stoick muttered.

Some swore that they saw the chief shed a tear that day, and there was some truth behind it. Stoick did cry, but not before his family was all asleep and he got on his knees and thanked his gods one by one.

Few noticed as the Fury took the Slaver's boat and sailed off with it. But one did, and her role in his life, was just beginning…..

-The Clouds-

Hiccup and Toothless were flying through the clouds higher and higher. Toothless was silent as he concentrated on getting into the most powerful draft North he could find. They had been flying for hours in silence.

Eventually Toothless was the one to break the silence.

"Are we done with the slavers?" He asked.

"Yes," Hiccup mumbled.

"Hey, look, we saved those slaves, what else can we do for them? The ship they were imprisoned on is now in their hands, you made sure of that," Toothless said proudly as he recalled Hiccup freeing the slave ship from Berk's harbor and then had released the slaves. Hiccup had told them that they were free to do as they pleased, but if ever he caught them continuing the original owners' he threatened to hunt them down and kill them. They nodded and began sailing south.

Hiccup just looked forward. His face unreadable.

Toothless sighed, he knew how Hiccup was. He wasn't a killer by birth, he was a thinker first, a warrior second. Put both those together and you had one of, if not, the most powerful fighter in the Archipelago. Toothless was proud of his brother's reputation as a feared fighter, but he was even more proud of what he has created in the forge to level the playing field against entire armies.

Hiccup just needed to heal a bit, killing an intelligent being's life in cold blood was hard and needed to be thought on and the self-forgiven. The lateral is the one Hiccup had a problem with.

The air was getting colder, they were almost to their first destination. Hiccup eased into the saddle as Toothless began to fly through the fortress. They flew into the center cavern. The giant white alpha sat in the middle of it midway submerged in the water he was relaxing in. Toothless landed on the cliff closest to the great king.

The great Bewilderbeast took notice of them nearly instantly. He rose to address them. Hiccup took a knee in respect to the great king. Toothless bowed down in his own way.

The King rumbled and spoke.

"Human that smells of dragon, why are you back great warrior?" He rumbled.

"I have come to ask for a favor," Hiccup stood and looked into the King's eyes.

"What is this favor?" the might being asked.

"There is a giant Queen to the south that is not being what she should be. She forces them to raid for her and if not enough food is provided, she eats them. I ask for assistance in her destruction."

"Troubling indeed. However, should I put my subjects at her mercy should I confront her?"

"I am gathering allies to fight. You will not be alone. I have gained favor in several other nests and I have another alpha not far from here that will be willing to help fight her off. I have come to see if you will assist in this vile creature's death."

"I do owe you debt, but I do not believe said debt warrants this."

"Do as you shall, but I will not allow this queen to continue on her path of destruction. If she were ever to become free from her mountain, she would destroy everything."

"Hmmmm…..her size?"

"She rivals you in size."

"A Red Death then? Vile creature is a good description," the Mountainous King chuckled, " I believe she is the only queen that size in the North. I will think of this. You are right though, she must die, if not for her crimes to her people, then for her threat to life as it stands."

"The attack will happen in two days. The rally point is the Trapper's old tower before me and Toothless dealt with it. I will meet you there tomorrow if you decide to pledge your support."

"I will think of this, good luck," The great white king blew his blessing at the young dragon man and then sank into the water, deep in thought.

"Thank you," Hiccup muttered.

He got on Toothless and with that the two took off in order to gather their allies.

-Berk- Razor's story

Razor woke up and looked around. It was almost as if everything in the last week was a dream. The only thing that made it real was the fact Baltor wasn't in the room, and the bump on his head from the stick end of the ax (his ax!) that hit him in the head.

Razor got up and got dressed. He was happy for the change of cloths after spending days in the cloths he had on in said kidnapping. He frowned at the memories that came to mind. Not all of them were bad, actually, they almost seemed okay. He wasn't tortured, and they did feed him and give him water. Over all, it seemed he was doing what he seemed to do as right. Of course that was until later he saw the ransom note. Then it deemed the guy as complicated.

Razor got up and got down to the main area. His mom and dad were still sleeping. Razor snuck out and went to go look for the other teens.

He checked their homes first. Being the sneaking genius that he was, he knew every place to get into their homes. Not a single one was in their bed. Where were they? He went to the Great Hall and low and behold there they were. It seemed as they had decided to eat there today. The only one not there was Astrid and as far as he knew, she was still healing from not just one beat down from the Fury, but two!

He walked up to the group.

"Hey look, its Razor!" Tuffnut cried out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Razor greeted.

"We're just eating," Fishlegs answered.

"Mind if I join you?" Razor asked.

The group all nodded and encouraged him to sit down.

After he sat down next to Fishlegs he began to eat, hardly even noticing the awkward silence till he stopped eating.

He then noticed the others staring at him.

"What, never seen a guy eat before?" Razor joked to break the ice.

Fishlegs opened his mouth to answer, but was beat to the punch by Snotlout.

"We're just curious to how your time with the Fury was."

"Oh, okay, ask away," Razor smiled. He knew he was going to be asked this eventually.

"Were you tortured?!" The twins asked excitedly.

"No. He already knew what he was doing. He simply captured me because I stumbled across him in our training area," Razor answered.

They slumped down almost sad like. Maybe disappointment?

"Did you find anything out about him?" Fishlegs asked, his eyes screaming curiosity.

"Yeah. He was for sure raised by dragons. He even called the dragon he rode brother. And to be fair, they did seem close. They didn't even need to talk most of the time, they just seemed to know what the other needed. Oh and he talked about some of his adventures when I asked him about some of the tales that had been created by his deeds. He's not quite as blood thirsty as one might think. He seemed more intelligent than I would have imagined too," Razor said.

"What types of tales did he prove or disprove?"

"He was the one to destroy two legions of Romans headed into the Barbaric Archipelago, he had help attacking one kingdom, and as I just said, it was one kingdom, not four. Some of the horror tales of blood and murder, he also scuffed at, but he did know about some of them and even said he knew who the murder was in some cases. There was one other thing. He had a large scar on his abdomen. The story behind it, he wouldn't give. But the explanation he gave was beyond secretive. He said that he knew a secret that could destroy the world if it was abused and the scar was, I guess, a token of knowing it."

Fishlegs' eyes widened in shock.

Snotlout just scuffed. "He was probably bluffing."

"Not likely," Razor answered, "He doesn't seem to be one to gamble or lie if he has no reason. Actually, he was blunt enough in some talks we had that I was practically cringing. No, I think he does have a secret like that. He seems like the kind of guy to hide something like that. I seriously doubt even torture could make him give that secret up."

Snotlout frowned even more as well as scuffed at the idea of such a secret. What could information do the world? No, secrets were nothing, just stupid things to confuse people.

"What about his dragon? They say it's a Night Fury! Was it?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

Before he could answer, Snotlout laughed and opened his mouth. "What? Ride a Night Fury? No way. It would have killed him."

Razor just raised is eye brow and answered after the outburst was finished.

"I have no idea what kind of dragon he had with him. I've never seen one before like the one he had. Not even in the book of dragons. It was pitch black, large wings, with big eyes, and a sleek body. Small legs though. I never got a good look at the mouth. From what I saw it seemed to have small teeth and it was definitely more intelligent than any dragon I've seen," Razor answered Fishlegs.

Snotlout scuffed once more and opened his big fat mouth to make some comment, but got a piece of bread stuck in it as Razor got up and left for the day. Fishlegs following him, questions still flowing.

-End chapter 10-

Alright! Double digits! Woooooh! Okay, now I'm going to answer this before the question arrives, and that's "Why is Valka not at the Bewilderbeast's nest?" That answer is rather simple. Hiccup wasn't in the house in order for her to need to go charging into her home, so theoretically, she never met Cloud Jumper. Okay, I just thought I'd say that before the question was asked.


	11. Chapter 11

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 11

It had been two days, Hiccup was waiting. He already had one of the Bewilderbeasts with his dragons as well as two other small queens. They were large compared to most other dragons, but the large black Alpha was huge.

Hiccup looked up, it was going to take another half day to reach The Red Death's nest. He was worried that the great white king of the North wouldn't show. However this doubt was soon put to rest as a large cloud of dragons flew over him from the North and the White King greeted his fellow Alphas.

Hiccup sighed with relief, his two biggest supporters were here as well as two of the smaller ones. He had many dragon nests behind his cause but the closest ones were the only ones that answered his call. He was grateful for that. He was still waiting to see if one other nest would appear, and that was the southern Shadow Fighters. There were some powerful dragons in that nest. He was still hoping that they would come, he would welcome the support.

He was not disappointed as not an hour later the Shadow Fighters arrived. Their queen, a six winged fire breathing lizard that was half the size of the Bewilderbeasts, was greeted by the other alphas as well. The Alphas were talking about how to split up the dragons. Each one wanted equal amount of forces. It was finally agreed that each would get a 5th of the forces and with that agreement they set off towards the Red Death's nest with Hiccup leading them.

The other two queens, a bipedal two winged spike shooting dragon that resembled a Nadder times 10 in size, but instead of poison spikes, her's exploded, was the queen of an Eastern nest and the 5 headed dragon that resembled a fire breathing winged hydra that was 40 feet long and weighed in at over 18 tons, that ruled over a Southern nest, decided to talk to Hiccup and Toothless.

"So how big is this nest?" the Eastern queen asked.

"It's bigger than your nest and the white king's nest combined. Very large. Biggest I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen a lot of nests," Hiccup replied.

"It used to be our nest, but we got chased off when the Red Death decided she wanted to make a meal of us," Toothless growled.

"You came from this nest!" One of the Southern queen's heads asked alarmed.

"We did, but I swear on my honor, we only wish to see her dead. She has betrayed her people, eating them and ordering them into constant danger. It is not right. She will be finished," Hiccup growled.

"This could be a trap that you have set for us!" The head shrieked.

"Then why would I ask for the queen of the Shadow Fighters to come with, or two great kings, as well as your two nests to join? We could simply have brought you in one by one," Hiccup replied angrily.

The head seemed to think about this. Another head spoke up in its stead.

"We apologize for our questions, but in some other ways, it seems too perfect. Three queens and two kings, plus a Night Fury to boot, it seems to perfect of a way to get a massive force. You could be leading us to another group of Alphas to fight or so many other reasons," She replied.

"We wish to free our family, nothing more. I'm not going to let a nest suffer just for the reason of self-preservation. She must die. I'm not going to argue on this. And if you all leave, then we will attack, we have a promise to keep, and we will not see it uncompleted. I get that your paranoid, and that you're putting your neck out for us, but in the end, it will be worth it. That's my promise to you," Hiccup growled.

The queen nodded and went silent.

Then the Eastern queen spoke again.

"So you were raised in this nest?" She asked.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and then Toothless answered.

"Yes, we were raised there," He answered.

"So how is it that you broke her control over you?"

"No idea, I just learned how to block her out. The only time I've ever been under another's control even temporarily was a King's and he had to focus on me, but it took several minutes, and by that point Hiccup figured it out and somehow ended it, I'm still not sure how, why do you ask?"

The queen looked at Hiccup and her eyes questioned how he would manage to pull off such a feat.

"A long time ago, I figured out that Alphas use a certain sound to control other dragons, I managed to figure out how to disrupt this sound with a louder one. It also confuses the Alpha, I've only ever needed to do it once. I can still do it, but I'd rather not, it takes time to get it right and we have dragons here that would be confused," Hiccup answered truthfully.

The Eastern queen looked impressed and then curious.

"Can you make this sound to make dragons do things?"

"Yes, I've put half a nest asleep for hours once by accident as I was practicing. I also managed to perfect an Alpha's alert-help call."

"I'm impressed, although rather worried, you could destroy entire nests with that," She said.

"I am not going to destroy a nest without a reason. I am be human by blood, but I am dragon by nature."

She nodded in acceptance of his answers.

With that the journey continued in silence for Hiccup and Toothless.

-6 hours later- (Damn it! I thought I had escaped him! Curse you SpongeBob announcer guy!)

The Red Death's nest was within view, she for sure knew they were here, the destruction the kings made by plowing through the spires of stone woke many dragons, all of which flew into the volcano to alert her.

The Kings looked up at the mountain, she was preparing to climb out of the mountain, one way or another. They could feel it as she muscled her way out. It was time. She ripped out of the top of the mountain and bellowed her victory over the mountain for all to hear.

The Night Fighter's queen and the Southern queen shot their fire at the giant queen, coving her in fire. The two Kings prepared to counter the Red Death's fire with their wintery blasts.

Sure enough the queen rose her head, gathering the gas in her mouth and fired at the Alphas. The Kings quickly covered their allies and countered her blast with their own. Fire and Ice clashed. Due to the two Kings combined power, however, the Red Death's fire was stopped and she was suddenly being frozen by the ice and was forced to retreat. The Kings followed however. They tried to weigh her down with ice to keep her from taking off.

The queen from the East then flew in from behind the Red Death and shot several explosive projectiles. The Red Death roared in frustration and desperation. Then smaller dragons joined in and attacked the oversized queen. The Red Death called her forces. They attacked the smaller dragons. The overwhelmed dragons of the Red Death's forces were soon fighting a side sided battle, desperately trying to keep the large hoard of dragons from attacking their queen.

The Kings looked at each other and nodded, and suddenly pushed forward. They both barreled into her knocking her down. She rolled over from the force of the blow. She growled and got up slowly. She smacked one of them with her mace of a tail forcing the White King to stumble backwards. The Black King then rushed in and blind-sided her. She stumbled backward. Both charged their blasts. The blasts of ice and fire meet in the middle. They canceled out almost perfectly. The White King attacked and blew his ice at the Red Death pushing back her blast.

The Red Death seeing this a no win situation decided to take off. The three queens charged after her shooting their fire at her and trying but to no avail to get her hurt enough to make the Red Death land. Suddenly Toothless and Hiccup shot from the clouds. Toothless unloads two blasts at her wings, full power. The queen quickly lost altitude.

"TRAITORS!" She screamed as she managed to hold up but just barely.

She charged up her blast, just as Hiccup and Toothless flew full speed right at her.

"Wait…..wait….," Hiccup whispered to his brother and then yelled," NOW!"

Toothless fired directly at the queens gas filled mouth. The plasma blast exploded and the gas ignited. The queen's face basically exploded. The Red Death fell from the sky and then proceeded to crash right into the mountain. The giant dragon crashed into the mountain and rolled down the mountain side, her wings breaking as she rolled. She tried to get up to fight, but was quickly pinned down by the kings. Hiccup and Toothless landed on top of her head.

"Any last words?" Toothless growled.

"YES! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS, THAT I PROMISE!" She screamed.

"You won't be living long enough to do so," Hiccup growled.

With that the two took off and watched as the Kings both reared up and then crashed down on her full force. Her neck and ribs cracked and broke from the weight of the kings. She howled in pain. The kings reared up once more and landed on her throat and ribs with such force that her ribs caved in and she began to drown in her own blood.

The Red Death took her last breath and died there. The Alphas all roared to the victory. The smaller dragons stopped the fighting. The Alphas began to separate the giant nest into their own.

The Night Fighter nest was off first, the rest of the nests soon parted ways and headed off in their respectful directions. Soon it was just Hiccup and Toothless left. They too took off quickly after the last nest departed, not wanting to stay near the body of a sociopath that had tried to eat them on multiple occasions. They had one more stop to make before they headed out into the world again.

-Berk- midnight

Razor was on the ceiling of his home. Baltor had woken up today, he was still a bit weak and very pale, but he was going to be fine. He sighed and looked up at the sky, the stars were out and it was a clear night. He was just going to watch as the moon came to greet him this fine night.

Razor just sat and watched the stars, his eyes were slowly closing, then he saw something, it was only for a second, for a moment a couple stars vanished. Razor's eyes flung open in the realization of what it was. He was about to call "Dragon raid" when he was suddenly pinned and his mouth covered. The Fury. He raised his hand to his mask and signaled him to be quiet. The Fury then let him go and vaulted over him and down to the door where he kicked the door in and threw a piece of paper.

Stoick came running into the room to see his door kicked open and a piece of parchment sitting at the front door.

Razor climbed down and came running downstairs. Stoick was reading the piece of parchment.

"Dad, it was the Fury! H-He just landed on our roof an-and then vaulted over me! I heard him kick our door in, what did he thrown in here?" Razor stuttered.

His father handed him the piece of parchment.

"The nest is destroyed and its dragons scattered. No more raids.

May we never see each other again.

The Fury"

Razor read aloud.

His father looked dumbstruck.

The raids…..they were over…..

-End chapter 11-

Okay, and that's the end of chapter 11. Also, triple digits in reviews! Wooh! I am happy beyond words there! Thank all of you so far! It's been amazing ride so far. I'm not though with this story yet, so don't go anywhere. I got lots of ideas of where to go, but please tell me your ideas, I do love hearing them.

Okay, now to answer a question that many of you have been asking. Will this have some Hicstrid in it? The answer is maybe. I am debating on it. If you think I should tell me in the review box. I hope you guys like so far, because now we move onto the second leg of this story. I'll write soon! Later!

.

.

Review, favorite, and follow! Them buttons are still lonely!


	12. Chapter 12

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 12

-The Sky-

Toothless flew away from that dreadful island known as Berk and continued going west. He had no idea where they should go next but he did know they should stop soon and rest. It had been a tiring a day.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Toothless spoke up.

"What's up Toothless?" Hiccup asked jokingly.

"Oh har har, but in all seriousness, where are we going?"

Hiccup blinked a couple times, realizing that he had no idea of where they should go.

"Umm, I….I have no idea. Okay….um….you know what, let's visit Mom," Hiccup suggested.

Toothless nodded and turned to the South a bit.

It would only take a few minutes to reach the island the Changewings happened to live on mainly was close.

Hiccup sighed. He was going home for the first time in 12 moon cycles. It was a surreal moment as he had never thought he'd see his mother again. Not while the Red Death was in charge at least.

Toothless sensed his brother's nervousness.

"Hey, Hiccup, it's okay. I know it you're nervous, but you have faced down things far worse than this. You took on a whole Roman fleet on with just me by your side," Toothless encouraged.

"While that's true, this is my mother whom I haven't seen in a twelve moon cycles, I'm very much allowed to be nervous, you know how she is," Hiccup shook his head.

"Hiccup, she'll understand. The circumstances of how you left were necessary for you to stay alive and she knows that."

"I'm still dead."

"Probably, but that doesn't meant that she won't understand."

"Your support in my survival is astonishing," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

Toothless just laughed at his brother's expense as Hiccup just huffed.

The island quickly came into view. Hiccup gulped down his fear and leaned into Toothless' movements.

Toothless landed on a small cliff. Hiccup slide off his brother's back and took a deep breath and then climbed around the cliff. At the end of the climb he climbed into a fair sized hole. Toothless followed close behind. From there it was a twist of tunnels and caves. Toothless and Hiccup however both had these caves and tunnels memorized from years of exploring together. One more than one occasion they spotted old marks from their childhood. They shared the memories of finding and playing in all these caverns.

Eventually they made their way out of the main body of tunnels and came across the main home of the Changewings. It was pocketed with holes everywhere. There were a couple new ones telling of the ever expanding nest.

Hiccup could feel the eyes of the nest on him. Then he came to the center of the nest and took off his helmet.

"I'm home," He roared for the nest to hear.

-Berk-

Razor and Baltor were sitting at the edge of the dragon training arena.

"So you're telling me that you think we could have dragons as friends?" Baltor questioned.

"For the third time, YES! Think about it Baltor, if the Fury is human and has survived with dragons for years, what's stopping us?" Razor explained.

"The teeth, the fire breathing, the giant claws, or maybe it's any part of it that can make contact with you?" Baltor replied dryly.

"Think about it. What could we do if we had dragons on our side?"

"Die, 'cause they'd eat us the second we turn our backs."

"Stop being a pessimist and think about it. We'd be able to go almost anywhere, our military might would be unmatchable except for one guy, who admittedly is the very definition of the words 'bad ass' but who knows where he is. I say we do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Let's think here. Being eaten alive, burned alive, cut to ribbons, and any number of other horrific deaths that a Viking could die from!"

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

"Really? Were you just waiting to use that? Seriously?"

Razor laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" boomed a voice behind the two teenagers.

There stood their father and mother. And by the looks on their faces they had heard a bit of their conversation.

"Razor is thinking about trying to train a dragon," Baltor said ratting out his brother first chance.

Both parents looked confused and looked to Razor.

"Look, it's a good idea. Imagine what we could do with Vikings on dragons. We could go anywhere, destroy any one! You've always said that Vikings could conquer seas, chop down forests, and level mountains. Why not control the sky next?" Razor preached.

"Razor, dragons are not trainable, it's impossible," Stoick tried to reason with his son.

"I never said train. Baltor might have, but I did not. I said befriend."

"Befriend a dragon? Razor, its not possible."

"Really? Has anyone tried? And last I checked, the one person who we all know that has a dragon as **brother **happens to also be the most powerful warrior in the Archipelago capable of going anywhere at any time for any reason. Not only that, but he has an instant pick up in seconds! No ship! He is faster and strong probably by just riding that dragon too!"

Stoick looked lost. His son had a hell of a point.

"Not just that dad, but did you think that perhaps we could also go after the Fury and bring him to justice for all his crimes? Not to meantion claim a reward? Like say your weight in gold?" Razor continued.

His father looked right at him and tried to see a flaw in the logic. But it wasn't possible. His son was right. The benefits outweighed the risks. However, it was his son that was going to do this. Stoick looked conflicted.

"Dad, I can do this," Razor said confidently.

Stoick looked deep into Razor's eyes and saw confidence in his abilities.

Stoick nodded at him.

"Now hold on, you're going to befriend a dragon?" Valka questioned tightly.

"Yes, I'm going to try at least," Razor answered.

"I guess we now know who you take after," Valka chuckled.

Razor and Baltor looked at each other in confusion as Stoick also got the joke and shared a chuckle with his wife.

Razor shook it off, nodded to both his parents and his brother and walked down to the arena. He took a deep breath and walked in. His father followed him down and stood by just in case something went wrong. Razor walked to the first cage he came across. He opened it and backed away quickly. A Changewings sprang from the cage. It looked pissed. Razor backed up slowly. It growled at him more. Razor stopped moving and looked into its eyes. He traced its eyes slowly to his weapons which were on hip. Two long knives and a short sword. He took his knifes off and then his sword and threw them aside. The Changewing looked at him in confusion. Razor then looked away from the dragon and stepped forward one step and stopped. When he didn't hear growling, he took another. He then put out his hand as if to touch it.

The dragon was touched. This human was standing before him submissively, unarmed and went as far as to even leave the choice of touching to him. The dragon felt overwhelmed by this gesture of kindness and trust. The boy didn't smell of fear, but rather of….hope. The Changewing pushed his head into Razor's palm and a bond was formed.

Stoick watched the bond form between human and dragon. A bond of mutual trust that the other wouldn't try and kill him. Stoick felt a weight lift off his shoulders and saw his wife smile at what truly would be the first in a new era for Berk and all her people.

Razor feed his new dragon friend and they began to interact with a game of hide and seek, which to the two of them was lots of fun.

Razor could already see himself and most of the village of Berk implementing dragons into their lives. He smiled. He may not be heir, but he could still contribute to his peoples' way of life and be a leader among them.

The Changewing brushed against him and sat next to him and both sat contently with the silence.

-end chapter 12-

Well, there's the shortest chapter I've ever written. But for good reason. I have a lot for you guys to vote on and the results of the yes/no to Hicstrid race so far.

Okay first things first, what should I name Razor's Changewing? I know I know, I'm the writer, but if it's alright with you guys, I'd love to hear your ideas.

Second thing is would you guys like to see a few more Night Furies? Now they would be a very rare species but would you guys like to see them? Maybe even read about Toothless' kids? Yep kids, I have that all nice and planned out. But only if you want to see it.

And last but not least, Hicstrid. Right now, the yes people have the lead by like 8 last I checked. So I would like all of you to tell me if I should implement it in the story. It's not needed for at least two more gear up chapters, but all the same I would love to see your opinions.

Also, tell me what you think I'm going to do. I'd love to hear your ideas.

Review, follow, and favorite! -

Check out.


	13. Chapter 13

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 13

-Changewing Nest-

Hiccup looked around the nest. He could almost fell the tackle that was about to take place. He was spot on. It came from all directions as his nest mates quickly descended upon him.

"Wooh!" Hiccup shrieked in laughter as the Changewings descended and piled on him and Toothless. Both were soon covered in dragon saliva and a bit cramped but very happy to see their adoptive family once more without the threat of being exposed and then executed by the queen.

Then there was a loud roar. A lone Changewing slowly walked in. The rest of the family got up. And made a path for the lone Changewing.

"You never write, you never visit, and you never leave some food for your poor old mother. What kind of kids did I raise?" The Changewing growled angrily.

Hiccup put on a small tight smile and walk to the Changewing.

"Hi Mom," Hiccup whispered.

He was then promptly tackled once more and covered in dragon saliva. Toothless chuckled at the sight of his brother being licked halfway to death.

"You think this is funny Toothless?" His mother asked him raising her head, stopping the licking treatment on Hiccup.

Toothless' ears went up in alert and not a moment sooner was he tackled and licked as well by his mother.

He grumbled a bit when Hiccup chuckled. The chuckled was quickly followed by a glare from his mother.

Hiccup instantly went silent.

Finally their mother got off of Toothless.

"Okay you two, you have some explaining to do. Where have you been this time? Who or what have you met? Who's been killed and who's been left to die?" The mother asked excitedly. The entire Changewing nest perked up and listened in for the stories to start rolling in.

And so Toothless and Hiccup began to tell them their tales and adventures over the course of 5 hours. No detail was too small for their audience. Not even the gory ones. They were dragons after all.

Finally Hiccup and Toothless sat down, their story told and being exhausted from the strain of remembering a year of their lives was fairly hard. Even for Hiccup.

Their mother got them to her cave where Hiccup and Toothless spent a bit extra time healing the bond with their mother and giving her special details about Hiccup's biological family and his interactions with them. Only his mother, Toothless and one other person in the world knew Hiccup's secret. And that's the way it was preferred by most of them.

Hiccup and Toothless then retired for the night and their mother quickly followed up and soon the strange family were all asleep.

-Berk-

Astrid stood in the ring. All the teens were. Razor and his new shadow which he called Nematomas were at the front of the group beaming. They among were the first to try and befriend a dragon. Astrid waited for Razor to start.

"Alright guys, as many of you know, we will be the first to try and befriend a dragons. Now there are two things I have discovered about dragons and their bonds with a human. You must have trust and you must be willing to look past the teeth and the scales. Look deeper into a dragon and see it for it really is as you would a fellow human," Razor lectured instantly and surprising everyone with the seriousness of his voice.

"Hold on, you want us to be friends with a fire breathing, extra-large lizard that can tear us apart as easily a sword cutting paper?" Snotlout interjected.

"Yes. Anymore stupid questions?" Razor said as he gave Snotlout a glare.

Astrid decided she needed to get something straight and better to do it now so that rumors would stop circulating.

"Is it also true that the best riders get to chase down and bring the Fury to justice?" She questioned.

"Astrid I said no more stupid questions, that one's actually intelligent," Razor smiled.

A few of the teens chuckled at the joke.

"Alright, as I'm sure you've heard, the best and brightest of the program will be going after the Fury to bring him to justice for his crimes. This is true. It will be of great importance to track the man down as he poses a threat to Berk and all her people as well as many other important allies in the Barbaric Archipelago," Razor spoke loudly. It drew all attention to him instantly. They gapped at him in amazement and hunger.

Astrid's eyes sharped. Ohhh she wanted that honor. But she wasn't going to be bringing him back alive, oh no, that guy was a dead man. He was dead the second he killed her friend. Her special friend that certain feelings were just beginning to shape for, only for a freak of nature to crush them as he killed her friend. Her special friend.

"Let us begin. Who's first?"

-The Changewing Nest-

Hiccup opened his eyes to a familiar black veil of veins and tissue. It was warm in his brother's embrace. Hiccup almost thought of going back to sleep. That idea was killed though as Toothless became conscious as well and stired

"Good morning Toothless," Hiccup whispered on instinct. He mentally berated himself as he said the words.

"Good morning Hiccup," Toothless yawned. He then decided to hug his brother closer and basically snuggle the young man and then started to purr. Hiccup simply smiled and purred with his brother as the feeling of sleep began to draw them back under.

"You two done being all cuddly yet?" A voice said, jolting the two brothers from their near sleeping state.

Hiccup cursed beneath his breath and nudged his brother softly. Toothless opened his wing and with that Hiccup got up. Their mother looked at the two brothers with deep amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Hiccup and Toothless both were grumbling as they got up and went fishing. They brought back enough for themselves and their mother. Hiccup only needed to eat three of the fish. So the rest went to Toothless, or as Hiccup referred to his sometimes, He-who's-stomach-never-ends, and their mother.

Once the eating was done they sat down and talked.

"So boys, what's next?" the mother Changewing asked.

"No idea," Toothless answered breezily.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, if I were you two, I'd go gear up. Terrors are spreading rumors of a tribe that's started to befriend dragons," Their mother informed them.

The brothers looked at each other.

"Which tribe?" Hiccup asked.

"You know what one."

Hiccup's blood froze. "No. Not them. We just came from there! They weren't training dragons! As far as I know, they didn't even have dragons on their island!" Hiccup sputtered.

"It's just a rumor. However, if it's true, your secret techniques might be at risk of being discovered."

"They'd have to go pretty far to find the best ones. Not to mention know exactly what their looking for."

"Maybe. I personally wouldn't take any risks."

"Hiccup, I agree with her," Toothless spoke up," We both know we will be targets for them once they start to get coordinated on their dragons."

"I know," Hiccup sighed, he turned to his mother and looked her in the eyes. "Mom, can you forgive us for leaving you on your lonesome again?"

"Yes….I'll miss you like I always have, but yes, yes I can," their mother moaned, her sadness at the loss of her two returned sons.

"I'm sorry our visit was cut short. But if what these rumors are based are true, we need to leave. We need to go far and we need to go soon," Hiccup reasoned.

"Go, and come back safe someday, okay?" She said.

"I will. Don't worry about me or Toothless. You know us. We're tough."

"He's right," Toothless chimed in.

Hiccup nodded to his brother.

Toothless got up.

"Boys, I wish you luck. I'd join you, but my place is here guarding the nest and advising the decisions it makes."

"We know Mom," Hiccup smiled sadly.

Hiccup then got onto Toothless and after Toothless pressed his forehead to his mothers in good-bye, they took off.

With that Toothless and Hiccup headed south as fast as possible. They found a high speed wind south and road it to their small island.

-Hiccup's forge-

Toothless and Hiccup walked into a Hiccup's domain. His pride and joy in the form of a forge. A lone Gronkle came out of the back and once seeing the two quickly hopped up to them in a way only a Gronkle could. Hiccup chuckled as the big dragon was scratched into a bliss.

"Hey Lumps, how's the forge been?" Hiccup asked happily.

"Perfectly fine Hiccup. No one besides me has been here. Not even a terror," Lumps replied in bliss at the scratching.

"Good. Now come on you two, we have work to do."

Hiccup walked to a part of the forge where three things were covered by sheets. Hiccup pulled the first two off and revealed his latest works of art. Both dragons looked in awe at the craftsmanship.

"Hiccup, are those what I think they are?" Toothless asked, his mind still wrapping around the new armors.

"Yep, I finished them the last time we were here, but I didn't tell you or use them because I wanted it to be a big reveal. I guess this counts," Hiccup frowned.

The one of the sets of armor was clearly Toothless'. Light and mostly leather with a thin layer of the new metal inside many off the pieces. Flexible, but could easily shrug off arrows and large rocks. It simply screamed Toothless.

Toothless' jaw dropped. It was beautiful.

"Hiccup. You. Are. AMAZING!" Toothless all but screeched with happiness at the armor.

Hiccup laughed at the face of his brother.

"Can I try it on now? Please? Please? Please?" Toothless begged.

"Yes now hold still," Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless had a very hard time settling down as the armor went on.

Toothless was bursting with new energy. He wanted to test the armor out. The last one he had donned saved his life many times. Now, he had a new one.

"So what is this stuff made out of?" Lumps asked.

"When we sent south east, we found this mountain. Inside were hundreds of dragons. Most were the same breed called Lompids. They ate stone like Gronkles do, however, there was one thing that seemed to pop up every now and again. The locals called it obsidian. These dragons ate it on a few occasions, but they always barfed it back up. Turns out, this obsidian stuff is as hard on their stomachs as it was outside their stomachs. While I was visiting, I accidently left a small chunk of Gronkle iron out next to a small pile of obsidian I had gathered. One of the dragons thought it was a good idea to eat it. I came back just as they ate it. Of course the dragon barfed it up, but the Gronkle iron came back black. When it hardened, it was extra hard. Just a tad bit heavier. I gathered some more and voila. Here it all is. My entire stock is invested in these sets of armor," Hiccup answered in a long winded story.

The Gronkle just blinked taking in all the new information.

"So how hard is it exactly?" Toothless asked.

"Hard enough to break Gronkle iron," Hiccup replied.

"So what's the third set over there."

"That….that was for her…before…," Hiccup looked at his feet.

Toothless swallowed.

"Oh…."

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Let me get this on. Then we have a few more things to do," Hiccup finally muttered.

"Okay..," Toothless muttered back.

Hiccup looked at his armor. The new blades on the back and on the front glistened darkly, the metal on the armor shining with luster.

"Hey Lumps, could you help me get this on?" Hiccup asked quietly. Toothless seemed lost in thought and didn't seem up to helping his brother at that moment.

"Sure, no problem," the boulder class dragon answered.

Hiccup put on the chain mail first, the chest piece came next and soon so did the rest of the armor, just leaving the helmet off. . He slid all eleven blades into place. The last two blades was a pair of swords that were slightly curved that went on to his back in an X formation. Hiccup tested the rate of speed for drawing the weapons many time, perfecting a lightning fast draw. Hiccup began testing out his new modifications in front of Lumps. Lumps watched in awe as the suit managed to show off small shields on both gauntlets, added grips on the hands, and many more.

"Hiccup, what exactly is going on?" Lumps suddenly asked.

Hiccup looked up at the dragon and answered.

"There's a tribe in the North that is after us."

"They know you ride dragons, if their after you most likely, so how can they catch you?"

"They have, somehow, managed to add dragons to their arsenal. Their coming after me on dragon back. Therefore, I need to be ready for them," Hiccup explained.

"Do you think it will become a more serious type of situation?"

"No, it already is. This is no longer just a do-what's-right operation here, now, its war," Hiccup growled and flashed his ebony claws for the first time.

-End Chapter 13-

Oh boy. Yep. That totally just happened. So many secrets, so many plot lines, oh I could just die from the tention….wait….I'm the writer, I already know what's going to happen. Umm…..I plead the fifth!...And insanity!

On a less awkward note. The want for more Night Furies is basically being shot down. Hicstrid is wanted by a majority. And I really need more sleep….that last one is a side note, but whatever.

Okay now about the Night Fury sub plot, guys, it would not undermine Toothless' and Hiccup's relationship. That's a promise. If anything, it would make something more of a 'Toothless outcast' in some ways. Just saying as I do want to write some more Night Furies in here. Yep that's right I want more Night Furies. But hey, who can blame me! Their ADORABLE!

Review, follow, and favorite.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 14

Razor looked upon his people beginning to train their dragons and watched the time slip away. In six months Berk would become the most feared and revered island in the world. The home of dragon taming. Razor smiled. Soon. Soon the Fury would be in Berk's custody and the Archipelago would bow before the might of Berk as it was always meant to. They were Vikings. Conquers and pirates. Explorers and warriors. Men and women of power. And now, they controlled the skies. The world would feel their power. Just one small little obstacle. That is if he doesn't bow down before their might.

Razor shook his head. When did he start thinking like this? He pushed the thoughts aside and started his next class.

-Hiccup's Forge-

"You ready to go Toothless?" Hiccup roared.

Toothless jumped from the roof of the cave and landed next to Hiccup and looked at him meaningfully.

Hiccup smiled and got on the dragon. And with that, the newly armored duo took off.

"We're going to need some back up if Berk comes after us bud. You know where to go," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless roared with joy and set off east as fast as he could. They hit the Eastern great wind as most dragons called it and were soon travelling faster than any other known dragon.

-Six months later- (Damn it! Curse you SpongeBob announcer guy!)

-Berk-

Razor looked over the ocean as they began to prepare for the journey to find the Fury. Everyone in their party were dragon experts, expert fighters and expert trackers. The Rooster included:

Stoick the Vast: Expert fighter and tactician as well as leader of the expedition.

Valka the High: Expert flier and decent medic.

Razor the Shadow: Best tracker, stealth expert and dragon expert

Astrid the Steadfast: Dead-eye shooter with everything from a bow to an ax, expert fighter, decent medic and expert tracker.

Fishlegs the Book: Dragon Expert and Expert Tracker

Glinda the Killer: Expert fighter

Bedor the Stone: Expert fighter

Shager Hofferson: Expert Healer and decent fighter

The dragons included: a Thunderdrum (Stoick), a Timberjack (Valka), a Changewing (Razor), a Deadly Nadder (Astrid), Gronkle (Fishlegs), two Monstrous Nightmare (Glinda and Bedor), three messenger terrors and a Bone Knapper (Shager).

Razor snapped out of his thoughts of the preparations by someone shaking their shoulder.

"Huh?" Razor shook his head.

"Nervous?" His brother asked him.

"A bit, but I've been worse," Razor nodded.

Baltor scuffed.

"No kidding. How many times have you been trapped on Outcast Island by Alvin?" Baltor joked.

"Haha Baltor. How about you? Running the village for a couple months, got to be a bit stressful," Razor smirked.

"No kidding. I'm stuck with the twins and Snotlout. I won't lie brother. I'm rather envious of you."

"Don't be, I'm about to come across one of the most deadly guy in the history of Berk."

"True, but if you die, well, chances are you won't be insane like I will after handling the twins for the next couple weeks."

"Too true."

"Razor, Let's go!" Stoick yelled from a cliff nearby.

"I'll be back, probably," Razor smiled at his brother.

"And I'll be here, maybe," Baltor grinned.

The two brothers hugged and with that went their separate ways. The hunt for the Fury had begun.

-Alexandria- Hiccup

"For the last time Toothless! I'll. Be. Fine!" Hiccup snarled.

"And for the last time Hiccup, you're not leaving the flock. You have too many enemies and it's safer where I can keep an eye on you," Toothless growled.

"I can take care of myself!"

"It only takes one mistake and boom, your dead!"

"It's going to take a lot more than one mistake to kill me and you know it!"

"Let's not find out how many it takes."

"We need a new map! If I don't get one, were screwed and you know it!"

"Why do we need a new map so bad? You can just redraw the one we had."

"I'm smart, but memorizing maps is not my strong suit."

"We've been everywhere! Can't you at least remember where we've been?"

"Can you?"

"…um…"

"That's what I though. That's why we need a map. This place is the best place to get one. Unfortunately, that army to the east of this place is headed this way. They're going to burn all the maps before I even get into the place because of this argument!"

Toothless howled in disagreement.

"Get over it you over grown hatchling, I'm going!" Hiccup screeched.

With that Hiccup began to head towards the city gates.

"Hiccup get back over here before I make you!" Toothless howled.

"You haven't won a wrestling contest with me since we were twelve winters old, so good luck with that," Hiccup scuffed.

Toothless snarled and pounced at his brother.

Hiccup heard the growl of his brother and rolled to the left. Toothless sail past him but quickly recovered.

"If you make me submit, I won't go. But if I win, you stop screeching about it like a hatchling," Hiccup growled.

"I agree to the terms," Toothless snarled.

The two began to circle. Both snarled. Toothless pounced quickly. Hiccup instead of rolling away, ducked under and launched himself right at his brother's torso. Toothless shrieked in surprise as his pounce was suddenly diverted and sent the two spinning. Toothless landed on his back. Hiccup quickly jumped up and jumped off him.

Toothless rolled over quickly. He ran over and tried to swipe at Hiccup with his left front paw. Hiccup dodged and rolled right. Toothless struck out with his right in response to the dodge. Hiccup used his hands to push up and vault over the paw he knew was coming.

When Hiccup landed on his feet he quickly turned his momentum around, surprising Toothless when he leapt for the dragon's throat. He put Toothless in a head lock and put his head to the ground. Toothless howled and tried to claw his way out of the hold. Hiccup took the time then to find the sleep pressure point and scratched it. Toothless stiffened for a second and then clasped.

Hiccup let go and looked over his handy work. He looked into the forest and nodded. Two pairs of green eyes blinked, startled that they had been discovered. Hiccup then took off in the direction of the gate.

-The Hunting Party-

Stoick was on watch as the first day of the hunt had ended. The dragons were snoring away and the rest of the party was out cold. Stoick took a deep breath and waited for his shift to be up. It had been a long day. Nothing had gone wrong per say, but riding a dragon for hours and hours and hours gets boring. He was sore and wanted nothing more than to lay down with his wife and sleep by her side.

The only bright side to have flown so long was the fact that he was still very much full of energy. Good thing too. They were getting closer to Roman territory. If their maps were correct, they'd hit a city by the name of Alexandria tomorrow night. There they could restock and perhaps glean ideas to where the Fury headed.

It was going to be a long night.

-Hiccup-

Hiccup had been following three guards for 4 hours. He heard detail after detail of the maps and their location, but not enough to find them. He silently growled. This was taking too much time. He should be back with his brother right now defending his actions, not strolling around looking for a map.

He took a deep breath and continued to follow the guards into a large building. They continue going right into a large room with a large open flame. There were hundreds of scrolls lying around in mass piles.

"Quam suus 'map ardens?" one of the guards asked.

A robed figure strolled out from a shadow.

"Quod bonum, bonum. Erant tamen accepta omnium comes, et qui post incendium incipiam," the figure answered.

Hiccup's eye's widened. The maps! They were right in front of him! He gaped at his own luck. He then scowled. They were about to burn all of them. He couldn't allow that before he got his map.

He walked into the area boldly. All eyes turned toward him.

"Recede a me, et dabo map expecto. Moriemini," Hiccup growled.

The three roman guards drew their swords and the scribe his knife.

Hiccup rolled his shoulders and clenched his fists. He wasn't going to kill them. Not if he didn't have too. He flipped of the gauntlet's safety. And the blades popped out. Three black blades per fist. Hiccup charged quickly taking two of the guards by surprise as he kick their lights out in the first move. That left the scribe and the last guard. The last guard in an effort to protect the scribe stabbed at Hiccup's abdomen. Hiccup caught the blade between his claws and twisted the blade down on instinct.

The Roman let go of his sword with a curse. Hiccup's boot then hit the man square in the chest. The man hit the ground and was out cold. Hiccup looked at the scribe and growled lowly only to find the scribe launching himself at Hiccup. Hiccup rolled the right and pulled up a fighting stance. The scribe had let go of his knife and had picked up two of the roman swords and charged at Hiccup.

Hiccup blocked the first strike and then countered by swiping with his other hand. The Scribe caught the three blades on his other sword. The claws bit down on the metal cutting through the sword half way. The scribe lashed out with his foot. Hiccup put his hip to the blow and barely felt it as it hit his armor. He shoved the scribe's foot away and got closer. Hiccup then proceeded to head but the guy. Hard. The scribe crumpled to the ground in supposed unconsciousness. Hiccup did not take the risk and pinned the man to the ground with the swords he was using. Hiccup then grabbed the man's knife and his torso to the ground as well.

Hiccup chuckled. The man's clothing were his worst enemy. He then began the long process of looking for the right map.

-Day two of the expedition-

"I spy something green," Razor called out.

"Tree!"

"Grass!"

"Stoick now that he realized he ate Valka's meatballs!"

"What!?"

The entire party laughed at the joke except for Stoick and Valka who looked bewildered.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Valka yelled over her shoulder.

"Sure mom, that's why I always manage to disappear on meatball night," Razor yelled over the wind.

Valka huffed as the entire party laughed.

It was midday and the party was almost Alexandria. They were far ahead of schedule by at least 5 hours. It was a good boost in moral for the Vikings. The flying might have been a bit boring yet exhilarating at the same time. Of course there were the games they sometimes played to keep their minds busy. Astrid was the only silent one for the most part, but even she was starting to lay back a bit, relax, talk, and play some of the games that kept the madness at bay.

The games continued for hours. The laughing and relaxing continued for most of the day from that point till Alexandria appeared before them….

-End of Chapter 14-

Prepare for the heat to go up. You lot ready for it? Time for some wild fighting. I've been thinking of this fighting sequence for the longest time! So if I'm excited, you guys should be bouncing up and down with joy. This should be awesome!

Okay updates on the possibilities of things to come. Okay, Hicstrid is still leading the charge and most of you still don't want Night Furies besides Toothless.

I am going to end one of these right now and it's…the Night Fury debate! I have decided to do my own thing and show you guys my thoughts on this issue. I hope you guys like what I do and come back hungry for more.

Also the stuff in the other language is really latin. Translation:

Quam suus 'map ardens?- How's the map burning?

Quod bonum, bonum. Erant tamen accepta omnium comes, et qui post incendium incipiam- Good, good. We're still taking count of all them, but after that we'll start the burning

Recede a me, et dabo map expecto. Moriemini- Stand down and give me map I look for. Or die

Follow, favorite, and review!


	15. Chapter 15

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 15

"-Norse

'-Dragon

-Alexandria Library- Evening

Four hours. That's how long it took Hiccup to finally find the map he was after. Four hours, pining a guy by his clothing three times, incapacitating two squads of Roman guards, and shifting through 900 maps. He had it though. Finally. Hiccup got up with his map and began to stroll on out. The crazy librarian decided that was a good time to wake up and start screaming random Latin at the dragon boy. Hiccup ignored it and walk out.

The night was beginning to set in. Hiccup looked around and then set out after establishing his sense of direction. He continue to walk towards the city's gates. He was just going past the locked down docks when a Deadly Nadder burst in on the scene, along with through a booth that was thankfully abandoned.

'You!' the Nadder screeched.

'Me?' Hiccup fumbled, still reeling from the surprise of a Northern dragon this far south.

'Stay where you are!' The dragon screeched before growling out, 'If you even move a muscle your dead. My rider will be here swiftly to collect you.'

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he slowly got into a fighter's position. The surprise was long gone. Time to use the adrenalin.

'Don't even think about it,' the dragon growled.

'I'd rather not hurt you, but I will if you attack. Do you even know who you picked a right with?' Hiccup growled.

'No, how about you clarify,' the Nadder snarled.

'I am the adoptive son of the Changewings and brother to a Night Fury. I had a hand in killing the Red Death, I was putting down full grown Nadders by the time I was 7, and I have more confirmed human kills than anybody in this city. Your rider included," Hiccup snarled.

'Is that supposed to make me fear you? I'll just fill you up with quills. Stand down or die," The Nadder scuffed.

'Good luck with that. The armor is nearly impenetrable. Your turn," Hiccup snarked.

'….um…...'The Nadder seemed to ponder what it wanted to say.

'I guess you're not as bright as you thought. Now I'm going to go. Tell your rider that if they want to capture me, they better come well prepared,' Hiccup scuffed and began to back away.

'Stand down for the last time!' The Nadder screeched.

What happened next was quick. Hiccup heard the footfalls of someone charging at him from behind. He reacted in a split second. The person that was charging him was on their back before they even knew what hit them. Hiccup's knife was at the throat of a blond Valkyrie the next split second.

"Fury!" Astrid snarled.

-Alexandria- Berk Party

The group had landed outside the gates. Chief Stoick approached the gates.

"State, Dic intentiones!" one of the guards called.

"My name is Stoick the Vast. I am here hunting for an outlaw. I wish to speak to the man in charge of the guard," Stoick announced.

The guards looked at each other and shouted at someone over the city wall.

A centurion came out.

"Vikings, what you doing here?" the centurion snarled.

"We are hunting for an outlaw and have come far. This man is incredibly dangerous and we are to search for him or any leads on him," Stoick replied.

"Is that so? And who is this individual?"

"He is known as the Fury. He is one of the most powerful fighters in our land and has been known to take on entire armies on his own."

"The Demon of Bloody Bay is what he is known as in Rome. He destroyed two of our only legions that sail the waters of this earth. I will report you to my superiors. However, I have seen hundreds of people like you after this demon. What makes you different?" The centurion asked.

"Our mounts."

"Your mounts?"

Stoick look around to his party and nodded.

The dragons were soon lead out to greet the Romans.

"Dragons!" the centurion eye's widened.

"They are well trained and we have the Fury's trail. We shou-"Stoick was interrupted by the Nadder of the party howling and running right past the gates, guards, and all.

Stoick's eyes lit up with fire. He was close. Here in this city!

"Astrid! Stop gaping and go get your dragon, we'll follow," Stoick commanded.

Astrid took off after the dragon.

"Looks like our trip is getting cut short. We'll grab the Fury and be gone soon," Stoick yelled over his shoulder at the stunned centurion. With that the rest of the party was off.

-Docks-

Hiccup snarled at the girl.

"Why you here?" He snarled.

"To kill you," Astrid growled.

Hiccup growled. Suddenly two spikes hit the ground near him. He leapt away from her and rolled. He then ran back into the city. People scattered very quickly. Hiccup used the panic to his advantage. He dropped barrels everywhere he could, tripped up pedestrians, and went as far as pushing a cart on wheels in her path. The dragon was harder to get rid of. It never had a proper shot though. He knew his stuff about Nadders. He smiled. He knew what he had to do.

He ran into an alley way with Astrid still hot on his heels. He began to sprint as towards the end of the alley way. He threw his weight left and jumped on the walls, pushed off with his ankles and grabbed the top of the wall at the end of the Alley way. He clambered up and started running over the roof tops.

Astrid attempted to do the same thing but found the wall's top just too far for her to grasp. She screamed in frustration.

Hiccup continued to run over the roofs with almost practiced ease. The only problem were the ten inch spikes being shot at his head. The Nadder was still chasing him and it was really beginning to annoy him. He ducked under a rafter and then proceeded to swing around to unload three of his own little darts at the dragon. He heard it squawk in surprise and smirked. He had hit the tip of its tail. Not harmful, just annoying.

He continued running. He turned the corner of double layered home and got the surprise of a lifetime. There was a Thunderdrum basically hovering there with his oversized rider leering at the younger man.

'Sh-'was all Hiccup got out before being blasted by the thunderous dragon. He landed in a deserted square where He found himself quickly surrounded by the crew of the expedition.

He clenched his fists and his blades popped out as well as the new shields on his gauntlets. He glared as he slowly circled. He noticed the Timberjack and began to growl at it. It had the sense to look very scared.

"Fury! You are under arrest for the following charges! Kidnapping, murder, destruction of property, aiding enemies of the Barbaric Archipelago, and cowardice. Come quietly or we'll bring you with us by force," Stoick yelled.

Turned to Hiccup glared at the Viking chief.

"Try and take me you Viking ass! We both know how this played out the last time it occurred, the difference is dragons, which I'm sure you meant as the enemies of the Barbaric Archipelago!" Hiccup roared.

"Even if it is, they aren't anymore. Not to mention you're in Roman territory! That's enemy enough!"

"Yet you're here?" Hiccup laughed, "I'm here for a map, and suddenly I'm attacked! Very crappily, but whatever."

Stoick growls.

"My debt is paid Stoick. Our deal complete. You have your son, and no more raids! All for ten lives that all happened to be slavers, why are you after me again? I helped you! You should be thanking me!"

"You killed ten people without proof of them being what you say they are!"

"The BRAND above my heart should be proof enough! Not to mention so many other islands in the east and south all will vouch for me on this! You must be as mentally dense as you are fat!"

"I am to bring you back alive. However no one will really care if you're dead!" The chief yelled back.

"I not the one that die this day," Hiccup yelled.

"Hopefully not. Everyone! Fire at the Fury!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup saw his opening. There was a window right behind him. He rolled backward just as the blasts started and charged the window as fast as he could. He broke through it and continued to run. He needed to even the odds and there was one way to do that. He need to get closer to the west gate.

A Monstrous Nightmare landed in the way with a Viking perched on top. Hiccup jumped over the Nightmare's head. The Viking man on top of it swung an ax at him only to find the ax cutting air as the Fury with unprecedented balance and speed he flipped over the Viking and was now one the dragon's back. Hiccup sliced the wing joint as he dashed on by on the left of the wing. The dragon screeched in pain and attempted to throw Hiccup off but Hiccup by that time was long gone and heading down a separate alleyway.

He continued his heading for the west gate. Was he close enough? He figured it was worth a shot. He spotted the end of the alleyway and headed right for it. Just as the time before he threw his weight left and pushed off with his ankles. He grabbed the top of the wall and pulled himself up. He began to run across the roofs towards a second story building. He ran behind it and roared his Night Fury call. He waited a second before hearing the call returned faintly. He smiled. His brother was coming.

He was about to run off the roof he was on when he heard it. A soft wing beat. A Changewing. His heart almost skipped a beat. He released a barge of darts in the direction of the noise. The dragon tumbled out of the air quickly making itself visible…..and its rider.

"Fury! Stop!" Razor yelled. The dragon then landed and Razor slipped off his back.

"Why? Why should I stop? You attacked me! Not the other way around!" Hiccup yelled.

"I know your mad, I'd be mad too, but please, come with us. I'll get them to cut a deal. If you share your information of dragons, be a teacher at Berk even, then I'll get them to not kill you," Razor reasoned out.

"Why should I believe you? The blonde wants to kill me! I'd never be safe…..no. I can't accept the offer, no matter how you put it, I'll be in danger. Other people want me too. No, it's best if you convince them to leave me alone."

"I can't. This was my idea! I can't tell them to back out now. I'm sorry!"

"I'm not going back to Berk. Never. I'll never be allowed to leave, and I have things I must do, secrets to protect. I can't," Hiccup swallowed slowly and began to back away.

'Hiccup wait! Look, I know you're in a bad position, I was too, but Razor saved me. He can save you too!' the Changewing called out.

'Shut up Knot, your one of the reasons I'm in in this predicament!" Hiccup growled

'I know I am, that's why I'll be one of the ones to protect you this time. Not…not like last time,' Knot cooed.

'No, I've got someone already looking out for me. Maybe someday I can come back to Berk, but not with that Blonde hunting me. I'd never be safe. I'm sorry it's come to this.'

Hiccup kept backing up. Razor's eyes widened.

"No! Stop!" Razor cried out. The Fury simply shook his head, turned and ran, jumping from roof to roof.

The Thunderdrum rose from a gap between two buildings. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

'Not this time,' He growled and let louse two darts at the sea dragon.

There was the faint thud of the darts hitting their marks.

-Toothless-

Toothless had heard the roar from the city. Hiccup was in trouble. Toothless roared back. However, the roar was a double use of calling the flock. Two blurs shot out of the forest and landed next to Toothless.

'We heard, do you know what's going on in the city?' One of the dragons asked.

'No, but we have to get Hiccup out of there. Let's go,' Toothless growled.

Three black blurs shot from the ground and towards the city.

-End Chapter 15-

OOOOOHHHHH Shit just got very real. I hope you guys liked it and boy oh boy do I have plans! Strap in, time for the next leg of this journey to begin.

Translations for the day:

State, Dic intentiones =Stop, state your intentions

This came from google translate, so its accuracy is laughable. I hope it's okay for those who are Latin experts.


	16. sorry everyone

Sorry everyone, um, but I don't think I'll be writing fanfiction for a bit. I kind of broke my wrist and now, well, I'm in a cast with surgery to get a bone fragment moved. So who knows when I'll start writing again.

Sorry guys :/


	17. Chapter 16

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 16

-Alexandria-

Hiccup stared at the approaching figures. He dared a glance over his shoulder to see if his back up was coming for him. He refocused on his targets. His eyes narrowed. One Thunderdrum, one Changewing, two Nightmares, one Nadder, one Bonenapper, and a Gronkle, plus a Viking for each one, with possible reinforcements.

He heard a loud bellow to his left, and instinctively he dodged to the right. A large war hammer broke the roof where he was standing and the angry Viking wielding it looked like him dodging his attack was a crime. Hiccup growled and roared a warning, to which the Viking responded to with another attack from his war hammer.

Hiccup got under the hammer and proceeded to catch the hammer by the shaft on his claws. The hammer was then cut short. The Viking stumbled backward in shock over the loss of his hammer with the leftover shaft in his hands. The head of the hammer was sent into the air and then caught by Hiccup. He grinned under his mask as he then closed the distance and smashed the war hammer head into the man's jaws.

There was something deeply satisfying with hitting someone with their own weapon. This train of thought was interrupted by the man's Nightmare, which after seeing his rider tossed around became enflamed, literally. The Nightmare charged at Hiccup in the usual fashion. Hiccup tensed and then jumped right onto the nose of the Nightmare, grabbed its horns, and then with the Nightmare's rider's hammer's head, slammed down at the base of the Nightmare's skull. The Nightmare went boneless and collapsed. Hiccup jumped off the Nightmare as it began to roll off the roof of the building. Hiccup smirked, too easy on his part. A Nadder quill then bounced off his armor, causing Hiccup to back up from the blow. Its attack hadn't even dented his armor.

A sudden blast then knocked him off his feet. The buzzing wings of a Gronkle could be heard as it flew over his head. Hiccup went limp and waited. He heard the two dragons land and the riders dismount.

"Did I kill him?" A squeaky voice peeped.

"I don't think so, he's survived worse, I doubt a simple Gronkle blast will kill him," a more feminine voice scuffed. He knew the female's voice, but the male was new to him.

He heard steps getting closer.

"Astrid! What are you doing?!" the male squeaked in alarm.

"Ending this," she growled.

"That wasn't the plan! Stop what you're doing! If Stoick sees this he'd have you punished!" the male yelled.

"For what? Killing an enemy of Berk? No, I'm finishing this, and you can't stop me," Astrid growled.

Hiccup heard a series of thumps and a scream, and guessed the Nadder had boxed off the male.

He heard her get close and the ax being released from her sheath. He waited till he heard the singing of the blade come for him, then he rolled out of the way of blade with a sudden twist of his waist. The ax slammed into the roof, embedding itself there. Hiccup then unleashed his blades, and ended the roll with another twist of his waist and a strong thrust from his chest which got him to his feet. He got close quickly and took a swipe at her. She rolled backward with nothing more than a small knife, which she drew. Her ax stuck in the roof and unwilling to budge.

He snorted, the knife wasn't even made of Gronkle iron. He was really beginning to wonder why he was even worried about his secrets being discovered. He heard a squawk of shock and a growl of surprise. Hiccup moved on instinctively alone, dodging two blasts from the Gronkle and dozens of spines from the Nadder. Astrid ran at him with her small dagger and attempted to slice him. He caught her hand, and with a quick jab at her hand, forcing her drop the knife, twisted her around and held her hostage style.

The dragons and the male froze.

"Don't even think of moving or she dies," Hiccup growled.

"L-look, w-we ca-can talk th-this out, o-okay," the male shuddered.

Hiccup laughed. It was so damn funny. A Viking talking things out was just ridiculous, things like that just didn't happen.

The lull in the battle was interrupted when a roar was heard from above, and lo and behold as a Timberjack speed towards them. Hiccup's eyes widened.

'What!' Hiccup snarled.

Valka and her dragon swooped down and blew everyone off their feet.

Hiccup was the first one up recovering from the fall with a roll. He glared up at the timberjack.

'You! I will rip your wings from your worm of a body and slice you in half as you tried to do to me!' Hiccup howled.

He looked at the other dragons that had gotten up and narrowed his eyes. The air began to vibrate around Hiccup. The dragons instantly responded to the vibrations. Their pupils turned to slits and they went ridged.

'KILL THE TIMBERJACK!' Hiccup ordered.

The dragons complied and began to fire all they had at the Timberjack.

Astrid was up now and could only stare in shock as her dragon opened fire on Valka and her dragon. The Timberjack shrieked and fell backwards. She looked at Hiccup and saw him standing ridgedly, the air around him seemed to be shivering. She acted on instinct and rushed him. The two fell in an assortment of limbs. Astrid got on top of him, drew one of his knives, and had it pressed to his throat before he could react in time. Her legs were on top of his arms as she unlatched his helmet and pulled it off. Fierce green eyes meet flaming blue ones.

"This is for Javson," She growled as she put the knife to his throat.

"Is that what he called himself there?" Hiccup snarled.

"Shut up! You killed him! You destroyed the only one I saw myself loving!" Astrid snarled back.

"That's funny you know, he has over 200 others who said the same thing, till he sold them to slavers," Hiccup growled.

"Liar! He would never do that!" Astrid snarled.

"How would you know? He was there for a couple days," Hiccup smirked.

"You know nothing!" Astrid screamed at him.

"Don't I? I only chased his ship for moon cycles after moon cycles! It's the same every time. He seduces a girl just like you, innocent and naive, gets her to fall for him, then once their father says yes to his bridal price, he takes the girl aboard his ship to 'be married in another village', when in reality, their being sold into slavery!" Hiccup argues.

"Shut up! All I hear are lies from you!" Astrid snarled.

"You biased because I killed him, you can't see past his eyes," Hiccup snarled right back," you fell for the eyes, they all do, they always do! You're just a stupid naïve girl who as no clue to how cruelty works! I do! I've been tortured, kicked around, almost ripped in half, and even died once or twice for a few seconds! You know nothing, nothing! All you know is what you've seen! But have you ever felt something to learn it? Ever felt betrayal? Guilt? Loneliness? NO! Well prepare to! Go on, kill me! In my pocket is a list of the villages who's had people taken, just like you almost were, returned! BY ME! Go, kill me and find out how wrong you were to do so!"

Astrid just stared at him in shock throughout his entire miniature speech. She blinked numbly as she began to question herself and Javson.

"No….no, he, he wouldn't," She whispered.

"Yes, he would. You'd be being sold if not for me," Hiccup said as he stared right into her eyes.

Astrid felt the gravity of his words. Was this man in the right of his actions?

"Then why not just tell us? Why attack us? Wh-" Astrid was cut off by a loud screeching sound of a Night Fury. And with no other warning the roof was torn apart by the force of a plasma blast. Astrid was knocked off of Hiccup by the shrapnel of the blast with a scream. Hiccup reacted faster than what seemed humanly possible and grabbed Astrid before she fell off as well as grabbed his helmet.

Astrid and Hiccup however weighed too much and the roof pieces they were on slide louse. The two went weightless and began the two story drop to the next roof bellow them. Hiccup still holding onto Astrid pulled her close and put himself so he would take the brunt of the fall. Astrid could hardly fight that as she couldn't move. He was basically hugging her in a way the pinned her to his chest. Hiccup hit the roof like a cannon ball. The roof was destroyed by Hiccup's armor, which took the brunt of it all, however, they fell through the second roof. Hiccup landed with a loud "oof" as his back hit the ground. Astrid was still pressed against his chest, to his, odd, relief, however, she was knocked out cold.

He got her off him and got up. The hole in the roof caught his attention and he looked up. He had fallen a good two and half stories. He looked around the area next. What really caught his eye and to his total annoyance was the straw bed just to the left of landing zone. Two meters to the left. He shook his head and walked back over to Astrid. She still had his knife, thankfully. He got it away from her and then proceeded to put on his helmet. He strapped it on and began to walk out of the building through the door.

Once outside, it was chaos. People were fleeing as fast as their legs could carry them. He looked down the street and immediately saw why. There were soldiers of a distant army coming up the street after them cutting anyone in their way. Hiccup growled and walked towards the soldiers. A few people tried to stop him but he kept on walking to the men that were ransacking the city. He released his claws and then charged the soldiers. This sudden attack caught the men off guard. Hiccup had two dead at his feet before they could even draw their swords. Two more hit the ground when the blades were all still being drawn.

-Astrid-

Astrid gasped in breath as her eyes sprang open. She coughed a bit and began to look around. The hole was rather a dead giveaway as to how she got there, but where was the Fury? She looked at the indent on the ground and saw something that surprised her. The indent was too big to be hers, and it weaponry marks as well.

"No, it's not possible," Astrid murmured. Yet the proof was there. Even an amateur hunter could see it. The Fury had protected her with the only thing available to him: His own body. Now the big question was still hanging above her. Why? He didn't owe her anything, didn't even seem to respect her intelligence, and yet…

The sound of something, or rather someone, disturbed her thoughts. She whirled on a dime and saw three men with what appeared to be battle garb for whatever counted as battle garment in their culture and all of them held spears. On a reflex Astrid attempted to draw her ax, which wasn't there….uh oh. She gulped as a foreign felling swept through her: fear.

The three simply grinned and got closer, their spears pointed at her. There was a loud crashing sound behind her and before she could turn to see what was happening the two closest men fell like puppets with their strings cut. The third's eye's widened only for him to have watch as his spear was slashed in half and his throat was one soon to match his spear as his head flew to the left.

The black guardian angel turned his head and looked at her.

"Fury," she whispered.

As if her whisper banished him, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Astrid looked at his carnage and spotted the two spears of the foreigners to which she took one and followed his path of carnage through the streets.

-Furious escape-

Hiccup was getting tired. His strikes were getting sloppy and the only reason he was alive by this point was his armor and random luck. He looked around him, not many of the foreign soldiers were left standing by this point. Astrid was still following him, he knew that much. He'd see her head or hair pop out every now and again. She was clearly observing his fighting style. He moved on. He roared again for his brother. It was the third time and yet he wasn't here. Hiccup knew that if his brother died then he would avenge him and then drop dead himself, if not from his injuries then from sheer heart break.

His eyes narrowed. He would not die here, not today at least. So he moved on.

Ten more soldiers rushed him. Ten more hit the ground with various means of dying. He continued on his track to the western gate. He would make it there. There was no other alternative. He would crawl there if he had to. Hiccup called again for his brother.

At last he heard his brother's roar. Then he heard the other two and he cracked a grin under his mask. He started to run down the street. The soldiers from who knew where were all either dead or dying in this alleyway. He saw a black scaled blur land in front of him suddenly. Hiccup ran all the faster and tackled it as the dragon gave a shriek of joy. Hiccup was overjoyed as his brother began to purr. Safe.

'We should really get out of here," Toothless murmured.

'Two more minute,' Hiccup muttered back.

"If you two are done, we still have bone to pick with you," a voice sounded from above them.

Two pair of eyes snapped open as the expedition group above them landed above them.

'You ready for this?' Toothless whispered into his ear.

'Born ready,' Hiccup smirked.

'On three?'

'I got the Changewing, the Gronckle, and the two Monstrous Nightmares. You get the Thunderdrum, the Nadder, and the Timberjack,' Hiccup whispered his battle plan.

'Awww, I get less,' Toothless pouted to which Hiccup snickered.

'One'

The brothers tensed.

'Two'

The Berkians' eyes all narrowed.

'Three!'

Hiccup and Toothless exploded into action. Hiccup rolled off of his brother and shot darts at the Gronkle and one of the Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless rolled the opposite way the second that Hiccup was off of him and blasted right at the dragons. The Thunderdrum attempted to attack but soon found himself being blasted with plasma. The Timberjack didn't even try and opted to just stay in cover.

The two brothers slowly began to back up till they reached the end of the alleyway. Hiccup quickly got onto Toothless and the two took off into the sky.

-end Chapter 16-

Hmmmm, I could do some Hicstrid in the future. Eh, I suppose we'll all find out.

Also, I'M BACK B******!

I got the brace off May 28! Now before you all go "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!", I've been rather busy with my job and swim team and exploring the uses of my awesome laptop. Now to be clear, The Ancient is going to stay on Hiatus due to the fact that I am revising it much like I did the Fury in the Night. I am also working on my second chapter of the Kingdom of Ash series.

I'll be around!


	18. Chapter 17

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 17

Freedom. A relatively simple word, but it described so much of what Hiccup was feeling at that exact moment. Despite being chased by the pesky hunting party from Berk, it was the best word to describe flight of a Night Fury's caliber.

Hiccup breathed in the thinning air and felt every hurt fade as they forgotten and the sky enveloped him and his brother in its embrace.

'Hiccup, I think we're going to have some company soon,' Toothless screeched.

'Alright, then let's give them a show, shall we?' Hiccup grinned.

'What are you thinking?' Toothless cooed.

'Just a little sky diving, you wouldn't mind catching me would you?' Hiccup asked as he began to unbuckle himself from the harness.

'Always,' Toothless smiled at his brother and his antics.

And with no other prompting needed, Hiccup jumped and began to fall.

The Gronkle and the Nadder with their riders were closing in on him much to his delight.

He roared like a Night Fury and drew his swords, he would need the reach.

As they approached, Hiccup calculated his cuts and then spun the blades quickly.

A roar and squawk of pain was barely heard, but he heard it all the same. Soon he heard the screams of the two who were now falling from the sky with him. Even with the extra sound he focused on his next target, the Timberjack. It was his and the dragon knew it as it saw the two hundred pound man fell from the sky. However, it wasn't the dragon's neck that was destroyed, no, it was its rider that was ripped off the dragon in an instant of well calculated falling. This rider though, unlike the others did not fear the feeling of falling.

Instead, she drew the dagger on her, the gronkle iron one that had left it on her door after threatening to kill her son. She however did not get the time to use it, as suddenly a kick from seemingly nowhere struck her hand. She watched in shock as the knife went flying up a bit but was caught by a black blur that sped past her. An even faster one soon past her and caught the first black blur. With the extra momentum, the two sped past even the speed of sound.

Valka's speed however was soon slowed as her dragon got to her and allowed her on the saddle.

-Edge of the Barbaric Archipelago-

Hiccup watched the fire of his enemies. They had retreated towards their home with their wounded and damaged riding equipment rendering them unable to the ones needing it.

He watched the wounded having their bandages tended to and the gear repaired as much they could. They had been island hopping most of the day looking for a suitable place to get leather and bandages. They were still too far to from the closest village, so he watched them.

"Astrid, how you feel?" Stoick asked from his end of the fire.

"Not too bad, couple bruises and some scratches," she answered.

"Good, were going to fix up your dragon's saddle and the two of you shall go to Berk and get help. The rest of us will stay here to keep the wounded warm, fed, and otherwise alive.

"Yes, sir," Astrid answered and started preparing her dragon for the flight.

Hiccup frowned. He didn't want them to split up. It would be much easier for him if they didn't split up. He need to talk to some of them. He needed them to understand his position.

Realization of the task before him hit him full blast. He needed to make his presence known. So he steeled himself and walked five steps into the Viking camp.

To the vikings' credit, they were quick to the draw of their weapons.

Hiccup raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

He cleared his throat and spoke," Hold it! I didn't come to fight you, I came to talk."

"Why the hell should we believe anything you have to say!" Stoick growled.

"Because what I have to say is important," Hiccup countered.

"Stoick, put down your weapon before you get us all killed," Valka scowled at her husband while putting a hand his weapon. He growled lowly in clear dislike but lowered it all the same.

"Now then, if were done with that, how about we all take a seat?" Hiccup asked and gestured to the fire.

Razor kept staring at him. A thousand questions in his eyes.

Astrid looked him up and down. Even without a weapon, he looked terrifying in the armor.

"Alright, now then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Hiccup cocked his head.

"Who are you," one of them asked.

"Ha! Even if I wanted to tell you, all you'd be is disappointed. No human family, no love life, just me and my brother and the occasional tagalong," Hiccup grinned.

"You call your dragon your 'brother'?" This time it was Astrid that asked.

"Well yeah, we're equals. I protect him, he protects me, he was there from day one of my memory and will be in the last day of it," Hiccup answered.

"Why did you attack us?!" Stoick growled angrily.

"The slavers in your village captured me in my sleep once, I wanted revenge. Your village was just simply the collateral in between a fight you had no hand in," Hiccup sighed.

"So my people suffered for your revenge?" Stoick snarled.

"Not exactly. There were other slaves on board the ship, as well as a small thing of taking one you with them."

"What!" Valka gasped.

"The blond over there was the target. I've seen it hundreds of times."

"I was the target?" Astrid growled.

"Yes. It's always a young girl or boy. Strong, adaptable, willing to take orders," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Take off your mask," Razor stared at him.

"Why?" Hiccup tensed.

"I'm curious," Razor continued the stare.

"To bad," Hiccup glared.

"Take it off Fury."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel safe," Hiccup growled.

"So you're scared?" Razor smiled cockily.

Hiccup's answer however brought that smile to a crushing end.

"Yes, I'm scared. I've been scared many times. However, doing those things that scare me make me braver, stronger. While there are some things even I won't do, I will do what is necessary for my survival. Removing my helmet in a hostile environment is a stupid idea, not to mention disregarding my own survival," Hiccup answered tensely.

Razor looked absolutely stunned. This guy took himself and the people around him seriously.

"Your paranoid," Valka smiled.

"If you want to survive as long as I have, it's a trait one must learn for survival." Hiccup answered briskly.

Valka frowned. He was not only smart, but patient, and surprisingly, had good social skills.

"Why are you here?" Fishlegs, who had been quiet so far, asked cautiously.

"To make you understand my position."

"And what position is that if I may ask?" Fishlegs asked.

"The one where I would like it if you would stop trying to hunt me down. I am not a mere criminal that can 'brought to justice.' I have fought small armies with just me and my brother, if I wanted to, I could kill you all. I choose not too though, I am not a killer by choice, but of necessity," Hiccup explained.

"So you have morals?" Razor asked.

"To some extent. If my goal or survival are at risk, I'll lose all but one without hesitation," Hiccup answered.

"And what one moral makes even you stop," Razor smiled. A weakness, at last.

"Ahhh, I see what you're doing, clever, but foolish. The one person I care about would tear you all apart as easily as I would, so I wouldn't even look to even try," Hiccup laughed.

Razor glared at him in obvious anger at his embarrassment.

"Alright, that's really all I have time for tonight, I have things to do, and places to be tonight," Hiccup lied.

"Well before you go, I have one last question," Razor spoke up.

"Quickly, if you would," Hiccup sighed.

"When we first met, you said 'Stoick and Valka did well.' What did you mean by that?" Razor asked seriously.

Hiccup just stared at him for a few seconds while the whole camp stared at Hiccup.

Hiccup twitched, and that was enough. The whole camp attacked him. Hiccup rolled backwards and drew his swords. Everyone froze minus Hiccup who was slowly backing up into the forest.

"Huh, not so open now are you?" Razor taunted.

Hiccup growled at him and slowly walked backwards into the woods and shadows where even the dragons couldn't see him.

"Should we go after him?" Astrid asked Stoick as she seemed to inch towards the forest.

"No. We would all be killed," Stoick growled, but he kept glaring at where the seemingly mad man had disappeared into.

"Well, that was interesting," Razor smiled as he sheathed his weapons.

"You call that interesting?" Fishlegs asked him in sheer disbelief as he did the same.

"Yep, and I got to say, his Norse has improved dramatically since we last talked," Razor nodded.

"Alright, that's enough talk boys, go to bed," Valka cut into their conversation sternly.

-An Insane Plan-

"Eret, run this by me one more time?" A large man asked in clear disbelief.

"I'm saying, I found the answer to all our problems! We can heal him and if we're lucky, we can have enough for ourselves!" Eret smiled. He couldn't believe that something like this actually existed. A dragon that can heal anything with its water. It added up so many things.

"This seems a bit too perfect. How did you even find out about this?" The bigger man who felt like he was talking to a mad man with an obsession.

"Some guy mentioned he saw a dragon with a human in its legs head to cave next to the shore. A place a dragon inhabits. The locals have been fighting it for some time. Every time they wound majorly, it would fly back to the cave and the next time it would be fought, even the next day, it would be healed perfectly! Not even a scar! Try explaining that!" Eret explained earnestly.

"And this human, was it who I think it is?" the man asked in clear surprise.

"It was. It explains so much! If that dragon could heal a man that should clearly be dead, he could heal anyone. _**Anyone**_," Eret smiled.

"Your right, we should do this. He won't last much longer, we need to move quickly," the man nodded.

"My boat is prepped and ready to go in moment's notice," Eret said as his smile expanded even farther.

"Let's get a few more boats. If this dragon is as dangerous as that village stated, then we should be ready," the man nodded as he felt his own mouth form a smile.

"I'll go get them prepared. Rally the men," Eret said as he went for the door.

"What do you think that I should tell them?" the man asked with a sly look in his eyes.

"Tell them that we are about to rise again, that our great leader shall not breath his last yet. Tell them that Drago shall rise again!"

And there's that. Shall we dive into Hiccup's past a bit? Oh, and just wait for what I have planned! If you think this is interesting, just wait till you see the kids! Well, see you guys in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!


	19. Chapter 18

Fury in the Night

Chapter 18

"Why are we here again? Did we not both say we would try to NEVER come back," Toothless growled.

"I honestly don't know, it's….it's just a feeling. Like as in someone or something important is coming here," Hiccup shrugged.

"So were here, risking out lives because you are having a premonition of the future?" Toothless looked at him in sheer disbelief.

"No..er…maybe…yes? Hell, I don't know. I can't even understand why we're here, okay?" Hiccup scowled.

There was this feeling in his stomach. It felt like a compass at that moment, and it pointed him here.

"What about the others, what are we going to tell them?" Toothless hissed.

"We tell them that we're just following my instincts. It's the truth after all."

"This is so stupid. We're going to get killed one of these days by following your instincts."

"Hey, to be far, by following them, we have stopped a lot of things that would have had terrible consequences for the known world."

"You mean the Roman Invasion force, Drago, the Fury Hunters, and the destruction of this village?"

"Well, at least it means we live adventurous lives, right?" Hiccup chuckled nervously. Toothless only gave him a deadpan.

"One of these days we're going to get killed by following your instincts," Toothless shook his head.

"Hey, no worries, even if we do, well go out with a bang like we always planned," Hiccup smiled as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Toothless huffed and gave Hiccup a wry look. "I thought the plan was to retire rich and on a faraway island and die there in peace."

"I think we made a few too many enemies for that to happen," Hiccup frowned sadly. He would have loved to keep that promise, but, as it stood, it just wasn't possible. Not anymore.

"I suppose so, huh, I guess I hadn't thought of it like that. Think they could at least leave us alone if we made a mysterious disappearance someplace they could never find?"

"Not with Berk on our ass. I need to do something about them if we are to get away…." Hiccup suddenly dawned the look of a man with a brilliant idea.

"I don't like that look on your face," Toothless sighed.

"I got it. I'll offer my services for one favor, one thing, in return they leave me alone, what do you think?" Hiccup smiled.

"Suicide sounds better. How do you know that they will even take you up on that deal?" Toothless asked. Hiccup's face went deadpan, much to his brother's delight.

"It's me. I'm like that really nice looking trout you can never not eat," Hiccup said with a complete deadpan look sprawled on his face.

"Okay, now riddle me this, how are we not going to get them to kill us?" Toothless questioned with equal amounts of deadpan in his voice.

"Oh, leave that to me," Hiccup smirked, "I got that covered."

-The Trouble with Training-

"We should have gone after him! He was on the defensive and he didn't have his dragon nearby!" Astrid growled as she threw her ax at a tree. It's sunk into the tree with a loud 'thunk' and stayed there. She walked up to the tree and pulled the ax out of the tree.

"Well, it's not like I don't have a reputation of killing entire armies," a voice answered. Astrid jumped at the sound.

"What the?" Astrid looked around for the source of the voice but could not find it.

"Also, don't you know its rude to interrupt someone's training?" The voice spoke up again. It was odd, it sounded like it was everywhere at the same time.

"Where are you Fury!? Stop playing with me and face me!" Astrid yelled as she readied her ax.

"Maybe if I was allowed to complete my training for the day I would show myself," he reasoned.

"And what would that training be?" Astrid asked. Training was something she understood. If she could understand what kind of training he was doing, she could perhaps do it herself and become more along his level.

"I was in the middle of punching down a tree."

"You were…punching down….a tree?" Astrid felt cheated, no one could do that.

"Not the way you're thinking. Look to your left."

She looked left to a tree, a large spruce with a large patch of bark missing. Almost like someone had carved it off.

"Did you do this?" Astrid asked as she examined the tree.

"Yes, that was my warm up though, look on the other side."

When she looked, she was quite shocked at how the tree was still standing. The entire side looked like it had been carved out at least six inches.

"I was almost done when you came by. About another hour and down it would have fallen."

"Your hands must be made of steel to do this," Astrid whispered.

"Not really, but the guard on my gloves is made of metal," he answered from behind her.

Astrid whirled around but didn't see a soul.

He tsked at her. "Razor is fairly good at stealth, I must admit, but I learned from the Changewings themselves. Plus the advantage of having a Night Fury for a brother comes in handy too."

"Why are you here?" Astrid shouted as she gritted her teeth.

"To the point eh? Fine killjoy, I'm here to cut a deal with your idiotic tribe, in exchange, you all leave me the hell alone," he answered.

"And if we say no?" Astrid asked with a raised brow.

"Then you'll learn why I'm called a demon by the Romans, the dragon of the north by the Persians, and the Fury in the North by you Vikings," came the growl of the dragon man.

Astrid tried to find a way to turn this conversation around. One where her village could easily out do him, but as it stood, the guy was a known killer. He could whittle them down bit by bit.

"Go back to your village, and talk it over with your people, I will wait here. If you come anywhere near here with a search party, then the deal is over and the death of your village shall soon happen," he finally reasoned out. And dare she say it, did he almost sound cheery?

She didn't give a response, she just ran. She ran to her village, right to Stoick.

-Village Meeting-

The entire village had made an appearance for the subject of the meeting. The Fury was back on Berk, and was offering a deal.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started," Stoick shouted in a commanding tone of voice.

"Stoick, what's this whole 'Fury deal' thing that's been rumored?" a random citizen yelled over the rabble.

"Aye, that is what we are here to discuss. Young Astrid came with the news earlier today. He has threatened us with total annihilation if we do not take him up on this deal-," Stoick started but was interrupted by the crowd as the made their displeasure known of this threat.

"Quiet!" Stoick yelled. The crowd instantly went quiet. Stoick shook his head and continued," I do not want this either, but the man has a reputation of being able kill entire armies. It is in the interest of our people that we do not anger him. I suggest we take him up on his deal. If perhaps a weakness appears we will strike at him but as it stands he is a man of great power, it would be wise to accept his deal. All he wants us to do if he fulfils his end of the deal is leave him alone."

The village was outraged. How dare this man come to their village and demand he do them a favor and then in exchange they would have to leave him alone. It was not favored by the Vikings at all.

"So, I am here to make a plea to each of you. Let us accept this deal of his, if he succeeds, he leaves. If we do not take him up on his deal, he will kill us all. So for the sake of all of our children, let us except his deal," Stoick finished.

The crowd went quiet at the end of the speech. It hit home.

-The Deal-

All was quiet in the forest. Astrid noticed this as she walked in. It was to quiet. Not even the birds were chirping. Nothing. This furthered to make the mood of what she was doing was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Behind her was Stoick and his two sons. If things went violent, it would be good to have good fighters to hold the guy off a bit.

When they entered the small clearing, the first thing that Astrid noticed was that tree the Fury had used to train on had fallen.

She gulped as she came to the center of the clearing.

"So you have come back, what's the answer?" the Fury asked from seemingly nowhere.

Razor's head swerved back and forth as he tried to find the figure that had spoken.

"The village accepts your offer," Astrid answered. A low chuckle was heard. He had heard the fear in her voice.

"Do I scare you Astrid?"

"No…" came her brave but clearly dishonest answer.

"Oh really? Then why are you shaking?" came his annoying voice once again.

"Can we stop this conversation right there, I brought my chief here and he's looking to talk to you," Astrid said as she tried to control the shaking in her arms.

"Fine, but just remember to ask yourself the same question that I have asked you," came his rather annoying but wise answer.

"Can you come out of the shadows or where ever you are?" Astrid asked only slightly perturbed by his polite nature toward her.

She heard footsteps to her left as the man behind the mask seemed to melt into reality from the shadows.

"Happy?" he asked as he cocked his head in a clearly annoyed gesture.

"You're not dead, so no," came her response from gritted teeth.

"Sorry to disappoint," came his sarcastic reply.

"Let's make this very clear, you're here to do a service and then leave," Astrid growled.

"Whatever, alright Stoick get out here, I can see you and _both _of your sons," he yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn, you are good," came a reply from high in a tree. Razor sounded way too eager to be there in Astrid's opinion.

Stoick cleared his throat and approached the clearing. "Let's get down to business. What are the terms?"

"I will do you one favor that is reasonable, one favor, and in exchange, you leave me alone," the Fury answered.

"How do I know if what I ask you is unreasonable?"

"I'll tell you."

"Right…."

"I'm not going to gut you for getting on my nerves, I'm a human being bent on survival, I'm not going to kill anyone I don't have too," the Fury snapped.

"Dad, he's just here to get us out of hair. We already annoy him, if he hasn't killed you yet, I don't think he will," Razor walked up to the three shaking his head.

"Alright, now, what is the one thing I could do to get you all off my back," the Fury asked. He almost seemed….eager.

"We have been having a problem with the chief of the Berserker tribe as of lately," Stoick stated.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" the Fury asked.

"Destroy at least half his armada and kill their leader. A blood thirsty, insane, chief named, Dagur the Deranged."

"Consider it done," the Fury nodded. He held out his hand and the chief clenched if only to feel the strength of the man before him. The deal had been struck. Now, it was time for the Fury to uphold his end of the deal.

"I shall bring the head of the chief back."

Okay, and with that, the chapter is done. I might be updating the description for this story soon as well so keep an eye out.

Review away! If I did something wrong, tell me. I'm looking for ways to make the story better at all times so do tell me!


	20. Chapter 19

Fury in the Night

Chapter 19

-A Fire in His Eyes-

'Toothless, we need to pack up, get the others, we have a job to do,' Hiccup called out.

'They took the deal?' came a draconic warble that questioned him from above.

'Like fish to a worm, but we need to go right now. The people we're after, their quite dangerous, and we have to destroy a lot of things,' Hiccup answered.

'Who are we taking out?' Toothless asked as he fell from his perch.

'The Berserker Armada plus their chief,' Hiccup growled.

'How big is the armada?'

'If rumors are correct, over a thousand ships,' Hiccup supplied.

'Damn, can we really destroy a thousand ships and their chief?'

'We only need to destroy half the armada, but the chief should be easy to take out. Removing his head will be a bit more of a challenge.'

Toothless gave his brother a look of complete disgust,'….humans are gross.'

'Actually I offered that. We need a way of proving that he's dead after all,' Hiccup laughed.

'…You need to get out of this business,' Toothless warbled in worry.

'I agree. After this, it's a nice long vacation, deal?'

'Deal,' Toothless nodded.

'All right then, let's go grab the others and get out of here, hmm?' Hiccup smiled.

-Berk-

"That went well," Razor smiled.

"Too well," Baltor scowled with suspicion carved into his face.

"I'm with Baltor, why keep us all alive, why not kill us all and keep his dragon riding thing a secret? Why not destroy Berk? He clearly doesn't like us," Astrid frowned.

"He isn't like that, you can just tell. I'm sure he has his reasons for doing what he does," Razor kept on smiling as he talked," Sure he isn't the most likable person in the world, but one thing that comes to mind is something he said."

"What did he say," Stoick asked, clearly in curiosity.

"He said that there are more ways to live than just one path, there's more than just one way to live. He said he followed his path and I would follow mine and that each path was to be respected. Now while those weren't his actual words, his speech was a bit more broken at that point, but I know that's what he meant," Razor supplied.

The other three Vikings looked at Razor like he had a grown a third arm.

"You realize those words came from a murder that held you hostage, right? How can you trust anything he says?" Astrid questioned, her anger at the murderous individual being made clear.

"Astrid, besides beating you, what did he do to you that has made you resent him so much?" Razor fired back.

"He killed traders with no proof of his accusations, he attacked villages to enact his revenge and harmed and even possibly killed people with no regard, and he has yet to face any justice for anything he has done. He is a coward that flees the second any consequences are to be dished out to him!" Astrid hissed.

"Umm, that isn't necessarily true…" Razor said as he stepped away from Astrid.

The group stopped and stared at the boy who was defending a known murder.

"How, how has he suffered at the hands us!? How has he faced any consequences for his actions!?" Astrid growled. She was this close to beating the crap out of Razor.

"He was raised by dragons for one. He stated he was abandoned as a baby. That's a Viking tradition. He has gone to great length to defend many innocent people, he even killed an entire legion of Romans to protect the Archipelago. He has been hunted, attacked, kidnapped, and was even tortured. If anything, it's us who has not faced his full wrath. I truly believe that he could kill us, all of us, if he truly wanted to," Razor ranted as his smile became a scowl of anger.

"He…I…," Astrid stammered.

"And that's just what I figured out from the information of_ other villages! _Combined with the things he said to me, it adds up to this, we owe him a blood debt! He has saved us many times, he even _saved you Astrid!_ And all he gets is more hunting, from us no less! From you!" Razor yelled at her, his anger boiling over.

"Razor that's enough," Stoick thundered angrily.

"Razor, listen to yourself, you would give a blood debt to a murderous man! A man that attacked us, that hurt me, Astrid, Dad, even our mother! His only concern is himself and his brother!" Baltor snapped.

"That is not true! Yes, he fought us, but he had too! He has claimed many times that he cares about dragons, we were attacking the dragons! They defended themselves from us even if they were stealing! Why they were stealing is still a mystery, but I'm willing to bet that he knows and whatever it is, he put a stop to it! How can you all only see the bad in him when he has done plenty of good?!" Razor yelled.

"He started this! He didn't have to!" Astrid growled.

"No, he didn't. Our way of life did. We set him in his path! How do we even know if it wasn't one of the babies we set out to sea! How!? We can't. And I'm done with this conversation," Razor glared. He then turned on his heel and marched in a random direction that was anywhere but where that group of people was.

"Razor!" Stoick called out, but it was useless, the boy had disappeared into the foliage.

-Packed yet?-

'Toothless, is everyone over there ready? Hiccup called from his position, which at that moment was a tree.

'Almost, Eris is having some egg pains right now though, I think it's getting close to her laying them,' Toothless replied loudly.

'As long as we can get her to my island, it'll be fine. She can rest there while the three of us deal with the fleet. Where's Glow? We need her for this mission,' Hiccup said as he climbed down the tree.

'She should be somewhere ar-ow!-damn it Glow, you're a fire worm, you can burn even my skin!' Toothless screeched angrily.

Hiccup shook his head, but it still held a smirk. He loved his friends, he did, but he needed them to work together.

'Glow, behave! Toothless, stop being a baby!' Hiccup yelled from his position.

'Come on Hiccup, we need to get go-wait, to the south, what's that sound?' Toothless went ridged with tension.

'Stay low, tell everyone to be quiet, I'll find out,' Hiccup hissed.

Hiccup went low and quietly crept into the brush. He listened for anything out of the ordinary. It took some concentrating, but he too then heard it. Footsteps, human, and they were fairly quiet. Hiccup growled lowly. He kind of figured someone would follow him, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be him.

Hiccup slowly started to back up till he was behind a tree and then stealthily climbed up the trunk of the tree.

He watched his biological brother for a few seconds in his perch. Then he decided enough was enough.

Hiccup stood up and called out, "Razor."

The teenager stopped and turned around. A fire was lit in his eyes. A fire of passion.

"Fury. Mind getting down?" Razor asked with his gaze never wavering.

Hiccup jumped down in response. He rolled when he hit the ground and bounded up on the balls of feet.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked suspicious of the teenager. It was odd that he was here.

"I came to find you. I need to talk to you about some things," Razor answered. He never broke his eye contact with Hiccup.

"Ask," Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Can I come with you?" Razor held his breath.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was floored by the question.

"Why would you want to come on a dangerous, deadly mission where I will be basically massacring a tribe?" Hiccup asked, quite befuddled.

"I don't think you're as bad as everyone makes you out to be. I want to come so I can see for myself," Razor smiled.

"Well just saying, you're just going to see a man fight for his retirement," Hiccup frowned.

"Wait, what?" Razor blinked rapidly with his confusion made clear.

"After I get Berk off my back, I'm heading out, I'm retiring. I'm tired of fighting everyone's battles, and being chased down for it. It's someone else's turn," Hiccup sighed.

"But, that's cowardly! That's ignorant! That's selfish as all hell!" Razor cried out in anger.

"I'm one man. I can only change so much. And I have changed things! I have filled my obligation to _Humanity_," Hiccup all but spit the word out," I deserve to have something to myself, a simpler life, one not filled to brim with blood and hate and _Fury!_"

"Then live here!" Razor yelled.

"No! You want to know why I hate Berk so much? Why I hate to be near them? Why I hate the trees, the ground, and most of all, the _people?!_ Here's why," Hiccup growled as he opened a slot in his armor and threw out a small wood object at Razor's feet.

Razor picked it up and studied it a few seconds. It was a chunk of wood with two cylinders, one on top, one on the bottom. The center was dominated by the symbol of Berk.

Razor's eye's widened when he realized what he was holding. He looked up to question the Fury what it meant to him, but the Fury was gone.

Razor backed up a bit and then began to run, he headed right to his home.

-A Cave-

"Is it in there?" Eret asked.

One of the scouts nodded.

"Good, go get some rest boys, we have a long couple of hours," Eret smiled.

Eret then walked into the captain's quarters.

"It's there," Eret nodded at a man in the shadows.

"Good, I'll get my boys prepped. Get the bola ready though, just in case we can't subdue it. Then we need a plan B pronto," they mysterious man nodded with a smile on his cruel lips.

"We are ready when you are," Eret nodded.

"Good," the man got up and walked out the door with Eret in tow.

**Alright, that was it for now. Please do review and give me ideas! Almost no idea is a bad idea. **

**Also, plot twist! There was a key moment in there that no one will probably notice, but no worries, all will become clear in time.**


	21. Chapter 20

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 20

-Hiccup's Island-

'Hiccup, we're here,' Toothless murmured.

Hiccup seemed to snap out of his trance and his angry features softened.

'Thanks Toothless. It's been a stressful couple of months. That trip south is sounding better and better every day,' Hiccup smiled softly at the idea of getting away from all of the madness that was around him.

'Agreed,' Toothless trilled.

The flock under Hiccup and Toothless' direction landed on his island. He led them into his forge and got right to work. He set up a small nest for the pregnant dragon and then proceeded to measure the dragons.

'Hiccup, what are you going?' Toothless asked, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

'I'm out fitting them,' Hiccup answered as he finished with one of the flock members.

'Armor?' Toothless asked.

'Yep, I get the feeling we're really going to need it, even if we do attack in the night,' Hiccup nodded.

'I think you're giving these people a bit too much credit,' Toothless huffed.

'Survival brother, that's the goal. Let's not take a chance,' Hiccup scowled.

'If we're going to retire, don't you want to go out with a bang,' Toothless hissed.

Hiccup was speechless.

'How….how did you hear that,' Hiccup blinked.

'You're not the only one that can learn a new language,' Toothless growled.

'You said it yourself, I need to get out of this business,' Hiccup growled right back,

'But quitting?! That's not you,' Toothless hissed.

'Toothless, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of fighting everybody's battles for them and then getting accused of doing something that was a side effect of fighting that battle! I'm tired of fighting everyone that decides we're a threat to their culture! To their lives! To their children!' Hiccup roared angrily.

'We fought those battles because we had to! We fought and killed to protect those people, whether they wanted that or not! We are the strong! We are the powerful! We are the survivors of every battle, of every hell hole on this side of the world! We have survived so much and fought those that would kill the innocent so easily, but we saved them! We took on the tragedies, the feared, the destroyers!' Toothless roared right back.

'And look what it's given us! Hate! Anger! Bounties on our heads! We've been hunted everywhere we've gone and I'm sick and tired of it! What am I supposed to do!? Kill everyone that deems me a threat? Burn villages? Become the very monsters we fought so hard against?!' Hiccup roared indignantly.

'If you wanted to, yes. I would follow if you did, I would do that…..but leaving? Fleeing? We're running because it's getting tough! We should be embracing this! We choose this! We made an oath to one another, do you remember what it was? We had just left the queen and was headed south. What did we say?' Toothless argued angrily.

'…..To fight for what was right. For freedom. For hope. Even if we had to be the one they feared the most,' Hiccup whispered. He clenched his hands tightly before releasing them.

'That's right, this is what we dedicated our lives to. Yes its hard, dear gods, I know it is, I've been there with you for almost all of it, and there are too many conflicting issues to even consider without going mad. I know we're not perfect, but guess what! We don't need to be! WE'RE the most feared beings in this place! No one challenges us alone and for good reason. We're the deadliest ones around. We don't need to run if we don't need to,' Toothless instilled.

'Your right….it's just….we have never caught a break. Ever. The last time we thought we had…you remember what happened with the Fury Hunters,' Hiccup looked away.

'A Night Fury died,' Toothless nodded,' but we learned from it. We avenged him. Even if it didn't do any good besides getting rid of a horrendous dragon hunting cult that hunts Night Furies. _She's_ still out there. Sure she's angry at you and blames you for all the misery in her life and she would rather die before coming near us, but you know what? That was her choice.'

'….Do you ever wish you had gone with her that night? Killed me and left with her?' Hiccup murmured.

'No, you're my brother, you're far more important to me Hiccup,' Toothless whispered as he got his brother to relax into his embrace for the night. Toothless' wings wrapped around the two and the darkness embraced them for the night.

-A Crest of Gold-

Razor had returned home and was currently in front of the fire place with the Fury's wooden bomb shell. It was a piece of a cradle, but of whose? Was it his? Was it a baby that Berk had pushed out to sea recently? Could it have been someone the Fury knew? What was the answer?

"Razor?" a sleepy and older voice asked.

"Dad, what are you doing awake?" Razor asked with concern deep in his voice.

"I…I couldn't sleep. You hadn't come home and I…I was worried about you," Stoick murmured.

Razor smiled at the fatherly gesture.

"What have you got there lad?" Stoick asked with sleepy curiosity.

"Oh, this…its nothing, just…puzzling," Razor scowled.

Stoick held out his hand in fork it over and let me see it gesture. Razor shrugged and handed it over for his father to look at.

"It looks like a piece of an old cradle from one of Berk's….baby….cradles," Stoick's voice died as he turned it over. It had the Haddock family crest on it.

"What is it Dad?" Razor asked.

"Wh-where did you get this?" Stoick gulped and breathed in deeply. It couldn't be.

"Um, well you see-e," Razor scratched his neck rather nervously," I, ah, I got it from the, erh, Fury."

Stoick sat down with a look of shock sitting on his features.

"Well shit."

-The Flames of a Night Gone Right-

'Dagur the Deranged indeed,' Hiccup scuffed as he and Toothless soared over the extremely packed together boats.

'This is going to be too easy,' Toothless scuffed.

'Alright, let's get close to the village, I'll set Glow down to find the chief of these idiots,' Hiccup directed.

The famous duo flew down as quietly as they could and just as they were right behind the village Hiccup opened his pack and a small Fire Worm flew out.

Hiccup nodded as the dragon flew off. It was time to destroy an armada.

'Alright, Toothless, get your biggest blast ready, let's get this party started,' Hiccup smiled deviously.

Toothless flew up higher and then dropped down as if to cut the midnight sky like a knife. As they fell faster and faster, Toothless gathered gas in his throat. The high pitched wailing began as they sped to the armada.

Toothless aimed and fired his plasma present right at the ships that were so stupidly grouped together. The blast exploded and lite up the dark harbor with its brilliant light. The ship that Toothless had hit was gone, as were several of the ones around it. The armada in the Berserker Harbor was on fire. The Vikings awoke and swarmed their island in mass of confusion and anger at the attack. Alarm bells rang, people screamed and yelled for boats to go and rescue the watch men on the ships.

Toothless gathered more gas in his throat for another round of what could only be called a plasma bomb. He dropped with Hiccup whooping in joy. A second explosion decimated the other side of the armada. Toothless flew by two more times to ensure that the fleet was on fire and that the fire was spreading to the center of the fleet right before he bombed that said middle.

'Hiccup, I don't have much more gas,' Toothless informed him seriously.

'You won't need it, we just got the job done. You destroyed at least forty ships with each of your blasts, plus the fire will destroy so many more, pus the flock should be arriving right about'-an explosion destroyed more boats as a Night Fury blasted the armada- ',now' Hiccup smiled.

'You think that Glow has found the idoit running this joint?' Toothless asked impatiently.

'If she had, she'd be here,' Hiccup answered, annoyed by the impatient question.

Toothless growled at the tone but didn't comment. Hiccup looked for the small Fire Worm but kept an eye on the chaos to see if he could find a man that was giving out orders.

A chirp to the side of the brothers turned their attention a small glowing light struggling to keep up with them.

'Glow! We were wondering where you went!' Hiccup chirped excitedly.

'I found him Hiccup! He's on the port watching the fire,' Glow reported.

'Perfect. Toothless, if you will?' Hiccup grinned ferociously.

'With pleasure,' Toothless growled and dived right to the village.

Toothless leveled out and at the last moment pulled up from the glide he had been holding. He stopped just short of the deranged chief.

"A dragon! Perfect! I was wondering when I would get to kill a new one! Killing the usual brand is getting boring," Dagur smiled insanely.

Toothless growled at the comment and swopped over the insane chief. Hiccup choose that time to make his presence known as he leaped off his brother's back and landed in front of the man.

"Oh? Is this who I think it is?!" Dagur gleefully exclaimed.

"Yes, now I have one question for you. Are you ready to die?" Hiccup growled.

"So the defender of beasts comes to cut me down eh?" Dagur giggled insanely.

"In the name of dragon tradition, I will avenge the fallen heroes and the innocent that you have killed," Hiccup roared. He then drew his two swords and charged the insane man.

Dagur drew his sword and with a wicked smile on his face, attacked his enemy.

As Hiccup attacked, he felt his rage over the man energize his body, fuel for the fire that was to come Dagur's way.

Dagur swung wildly, but calculatedly, Hiccup parried and stuck, letting the blows come to him and reverting them away to create his openings to strike. It wasn't even a fair fight in Hiccup's mind. Dagur was predictable even when he was random.

Hiccup got bored with the fight quickly and put an end to it with a kick, which made Dagur stumble back, then Hiccup struck with lightning fast power. Dagur's body flew backwards as his head was launched into the air, his helmet fell to the ground. Hiccup caught the head by its hair with a feral growl.

-The Next Day-

It was a calm day for the most part, sunny, bright, and quite warm for the Barbaric Archipelago. Razor stared out at the sea from the docks. They had sent someone to their death from this spot. A baby, no more than a month old. His own brother.

A howling high pitch scream of a Night Fury permeated the air for a couple of seconds sending chills down everyone's back. Some even took cover behind the closest thing.

Razor looked up at the circling black dot and made a decision. He _**NEEDED**_ to know who the Fury was.

-A Trapped Rat-

"We got it," Eret smiled as he watch the dragon struggling in the reinforced nets.

"Aye, that we did, now, we need to figure out how it was healing so fast, I'm sending my force in first," a man commanded.

"Fine, but be sure it's not too big for you to handle," Eret nodded, his features graced with a serious frown.

"Will do," the man nodded.

The man turned on his heel and left the ship.

He got to the bank they were anchored to and looked around. He saw his men enjoying a fire and walked to them.

"Mount up Fury Hunters, we got things to do," the man smiled.

-End Chapter 20-

Yikes, the next few chapters should be a dozy ladies and gentlemen.

Follow, Favorite, and review!


	22. Chapter 21

Fury in the Night

Chapter 21

-Berk's Warm Welcome-

Hiccup scanned the village below him. Its occupants had all but fled in his appearance. He smiled. His reputation truly was a fearsome one. Toothless slowly circled down, keeping an eye out for anything around them that could be a trap.

The two lowered themselves down to the pier. Astrid was riding her Deadly Nadder, watching from above as was Fishlegs.

"Stoick the Vast, get out here, I finished my task," Hiccup shouted boldly.

The large hulking figure of the chief walked down to the Fury.

"Where's his head?" Stoick glared.

Hiccup threw the head at his biological father with a sneer on his hidden face.

"Our deal is complete. His armada is destroyed as well. Over half even," Hiccup reported emotionlessly to the angry chief.

"Good, then we shall hinder you no longer. Do not make an enemy of us again boy, we will not be so forgiving next time," Stoick growled.

"Is that a threat Vast?" Hiccup snarled.

'Hiccup, don't,' Toothless hissed.

Hiccup ignored the warning and glared at the chief.

"No, it's a promise if you come near my people again Fury," Stoick snarled.

"Well then, let me make this promise to you then. If I'm attacked by your people, I will not hesitate to massacre the whole lot of your idiots, dragons included," Hiccup snarled.

"Try it," Stoick growled.

"Don't tempt me," Hiccup glared even harder, his hate for the man in front of him burning in his eyes.

The two glared at each other, but Hiccup's predatory glare was lethal compared to stunning. Stoick looked away from the eyes of his enemy.

"That's what I thought," Hiccup scuffed,' Let's go.'

Toothless was just about to take off when the near silent sound of a Changewing's wings graced their ears from behind. A large body hit them and the two brothers were separated instantly.

Hiccup went with the roll, and pushed up, and drew his claws out. Toothless unfortunately went tumbling off the dock with a screech. Facing the ocean or the sky, Toothless took off instantly, nearly vertically. Astrid and Fishlegs instantly took off after the Night Fury. Toothless howled at their betrayal and picked up his pace.

Back on Hiccup, the trap had been sprung. The village had instantly leapt at a chance to kill this guy.

Hiccup dodged and slashed with cruel justice on his blades. The villagers began to take spears and hold him at a distance, and they brought out shields with iron reinforcements to keep his darts away from them. Hiccup reluctantly sheathed his claws and drew his swords. The shields popped out the sides of his gauntlets.

"Give up Fury, you'll die if you think that you can take us all on," Stoick shouted.

Hiccup just growled furiously and charged them all. Spearheads broke under his sword, wood snapped on his armor as the villagers tried to slow him down. Hiccup broke through them all and charged the chief quickly. Stoick felt a shot of panic and fear as the man approached. A flash of red though tackled the Fury before a single blade had come to harm the chief.

"Keep him down boy," Razor ordered as he got off his dragon and smiled down at the man.

"Razor, I will kill you for this," Hiccup roared as his struggles increased. The dragon growled under his former nestmate's continued thrashing.

'It's over Hiccup, we have you,' Knot growled.

Hiccup's eyes glared at him as he prepared his vocals for what was to come.

'It's far from over Knot,' Hiccup growled. Then he released his Alpha Call. The low buzzing that came from Hiccup made Knot straightened.

'GET OFF OF ME,' Hiccup ordered in the tongue of the Alpha. Knot got off Hiccup instantly.

'ALL ON THE ISLAND, SLEEP,' Hiccup order once more with his remaining air in his lungs.

Every dragon on the island instantly fell asleep. The riders of these dragons looked in confusion as their dragons instantly feel asleep.

Hiccup stopped his Alpha call and inhaled air.

"Ho-How did yo-"Razor was stopped midsentence by a fist that clocked him. Razor was out like a light.

"My turn bastards," Hiccup growled, his eyes alit with righteous fury and darkened by hate.

Stoick drew his sword and charged the Fury. Hiccup sprang into action. The villagers resumed their attacks as well. Hiccup's movements became too fast for the human eye to follow.

Swords broke under the shiny black blur, shields were destroyed, and men were tossed, cut, and bruised out of the fight so fast it was considered ridiculous. Stoick's sword snapped almost right off the bat and he was thrown on his butt. He could only watch as the Fury destroyed his warriors in a great flare of anger and skill.

Toothless' plasma charged scream ripped through the air as a weak blast was sent at the fight. Hiccup got in the way of the blast and raised his shielded gauntlets to the sky as he kneeled. Berk's warriors rushed in thinking he had collapsed only to be thrown back from the concussive blast that once hitting the shield on the gauntlet, detonated and spread the shock of the explosion.

Toothless flew by and was preparing to pick his brother up, but was attacked by a familiar blue Nadder. He screeched and evaded. The rider for the dragon however was missing. Hiccup barely caught this fact before his face was hit with an ax.

He grunted as he hit the ground. Stoick instantly got on the boy and all but tore the helmet off. Autumn burn hair greeted the air and the features of his enemy were made clear. They were the ones he saw in Razor and Baltor.

"No," Stoick whispered.

"That's right Stoick, take a guess who I am," Hiccup hissed.

"It's….it's impossible," Stoick whispered.

"Impossible is what I do," Hiccup growled. His glare thickened as he stared down his father for the second time that day.

"I watched your crib."

"I watched you abandon me! I was your greatest failure but even now, I persist," Hiccup snarled.

"You have my hair," Stoick breathed.

"And Valka's eyes, but guess what, I'd rather not have even a drop of either of your blood in my veins! You're nothing to me! Your bastards as far as I care," Hiccup yelled.

Stoick's eyes alit in pain.

"I hate you, I hate this place! I hate Valka, I hate your sons! I hate everyone! Do you know what I had to do to survive!? The armies I've fought to breathe another day?! I've been tortured, killed even! But I still stand! And I will continue to stand," Hiccup growled as he freed on of hands and punched his biological father in the face. Stoick recoiled from the blow. Hiccup quickly and violently got his father off of him.

Hiccup got up and looked down at his father with distain. The man looked broken.

"Wraaah," came a battle scream of two women.

Hiccup's claws were out in a blink as Valka and Astrid attacked the forgotten son.

Hiccup blocked and dodged in the usual fashion and then struck out at Astrid. She attempted to shield herself, but was thrown aside violently. Valka continued to attack her son with all the skills at her disposal. He just simply and quickly brushed them all aside and then struck out. She cried out in alarm as she hit the ground.

"Is this what you wanted," Hiccup growled.

Valka stuck out with her sword again with a growl.

"Your skills with a sword were always dragon crap," Hiccup growled as he disarmed her with a single swipe of his armored gauntlets.

Valka attempted to back up, but Hiccup just followed.

"I should burn this place to the ground, kill everyone in it, especially you! After all you and your family have done! Then you went and took in two dragons that put me in some of the worst positions of my life!" Hiccup snarled.

"What are you talking about!? I don't even know you!" Valka yelled at the furious man.

"Oh, really? Your husband found no problem putting the features together," Hiccup yelled right back.

Hiccup then retracted his claws and picked her up by her armor straps.

"Who am I Valka Haddock?! Who did you abandon?! Who did you try to kill since the day he was born?! Whose blood runs in my veins!?" Hiccup roared.

Valka took the features of the man before her. Her eyes swelled in disbelief.

"That's right Valka, I'm one of yours, and I'm pissed," Hiccup growled.

Hiccup then threw her ten feet away.

"No, it's not possible!" Valka gasp as she tried to get up.

"Well surprise! I'm still alive! And I'm stronger than anyone ever before! I'm one of the greatest warriors alive to this day! Battle after battle! War after war! I survive! I will always survive!" Hiccup roared at her.

"I, we, uh, what," Valka gasped, her breath still returning to her, the mystery of the man before her revealed.

"That's right, flap your lips uselessly!" Hiccup snarled.

Baltor suddenly came in to the battle and seeing his mother hurt and the Fury towering above her sent him into a rage.

"Fury!" Baltor called.

Hiccup turned his head to the voice.

"Ah, the second born decides to join the party," Hiccup sneered.

Baltor scowled at that. How did he know about that?

"Yes, Baltor I know about that, and I think it's time you learn what strength the eldest wields," Hiccup snarled.

Baltor blinked his eyes rapidly as his features morphed into confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Baltor glared at him questioningly.

"Your parents figured it out pretty fast, let's see if you're as sharp as them," Hiccup responded snidely. Hiccup then stuck out at the future chief of Berk with a sword strike.

Baltor blocked the strike with his own sword, only to see it get cut in half.

Hiccup punched him hard in the face causing Baltor to fall with a groan of pain.

"Pitiful. I would have thought the family that betrayed me could at least resist my vengeance. How wrong I was," Hiccup snarled. He then kicked Baltor full on in the face, breaking Baltor's nose and making him fall back, nearly unconscious.

"You were a runt," a raspy voice answered.

Razor got up slowly, his head hurt. He had heard too much not to draw the correct conclusion.

"Awake from your nap already Razor?" Hiccup glared.

"You were a runt, an undesirable, too skinny, too much of a drain on our resources," Razor rasped.

"So says this village. Now look at me! So skilled and strong, I put this entire village to its knees!" Hiccup snarled.

"We were wrong, yes, you survived, and do you want a medal?" Razor snarled.

"No, I want revenge! I was abandoned wrongfully!" Hiccup snarled right back.

"So that means you try to kill an entire village. Huh, that's a bit shallow for you," Razor scuffed.

"How would you feel if you didn't even know your birthday? Or your own name for five years of your life? How would you feel when your adoptive mother told you that you were abandoned by your original parents!?" Hiccup roared. The flames of his rage in his eyes.

"You want us to suffer," Razor stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I want you all to suffer, but I said no, I told myself it wasn't right. So I held back, and then this all started! Now at last, after all this time, I've shown you how wrong you've always been to throw me away!" Hiccup snarled furiously.

"Then do it. Kill us all. Go ahead. We deserve it," Razor answered.

"No. I'm not that person. But don't expect for me to fly and save your asses because of a little thing such as shared blood. My brother is in the sky right now, fighting off a Nadder, which will be dropping in three, two, one."

The Nadder in question dropped in front of them with Toothless on her. He roared in her face and glared till she trilled in submission. He huffed and looked at his brother.

'Let's go,' Hiccup huffed.

Hiccup climbed over the Nadder and onto his brother and then the two took off.

-Hunter's Fury-

Three torches could be seen in the darkness of the cave as a large group of men came into the line of vision of a certain dragon. It was a small thing compared to it protector. Few had ever even come across it. The last being a dragon man that fought for the dragons and their freedom. He had been severely wounded in a battle against a man that had somehow taken control over an Alpha.

A sound close by brought the small dragon out of its thoughts. She hide into a small hole. Her pool was nearby, but it didn't lead to the sea, and that was a problem. She needed to get out. Her protector had been taken hostage. She had to get to that human. He usually came three times a year to refill on her healing water. One drop could heal even the most fatal of wounds and provide a healing stasis on the drinker for several hours. That was just a drop. Those near death needed more.

She just hoped she was right and he would come soon. She couldn't fly very well and swimming in the ocean was a bad idea. There was a reason she lived in a pool in a cave. However if he took too long, she'd die. She need water to keep her alive.

Hurry Hiccup, please hurry.

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry for not writing as of late, college is a busy thing especially since all my classes are mandatory and required for my degree.**

**I'm finishing this up at 8:40 in the morning so sorry if this last note here seems a bit dull. That's due to the fact that I'm still waking up (I got to sleep too you know). **


	23. Chapter 22

Fury in the Night

Chapter 22

-Berk's Hate-

The Haddock family was sitting in their home. It had been a long day. Many people had been hurt, but none had been fatal. The worst that had been done was stiches. Stoick had seen to his people before gathering his sons and his wife.

Once there, the silence was deafening. Seeing no one was going to break it, Stoick stood up.

"We had another son as you all know. We named him Hiccup. He was a runt though, his body was weak. He barely even made a sound in the night of his birth. As per tradition, we had a water proof cradle made and we put him out to sea….he never came back so his death was assumed," Stoick sighed.

"Then he got taken in by the dragons. Our enemy and was raised by them," Razor finished quietly.

"So what do we do?" Baltor mumbled.

Valka stood up and looked at the men in front of her.

"We find him. We bring him home and show him that we were wrong to set him off to sea," Valka boldly stated. The determination in her eyes made it hard to argue with.

Well, except for one.

"No," Stoick said strongly.

"What? But Stoick! That's our son out there! He's the one that's in pain! And to top it off, WE caused it!" Valka yelled in protest.

"Exactly. He is in pain because of us. He hates us. Which is why I'm saying no. He'd kill whoever we send at him to find him. He took out the entire village in one go. We are not at his level of combat," Stoick argued right back.

"All the better I say! This should prompt less of a fight between us! As long as we don't attack him, he won't attack us! Its simple dragon mentality, he goes by their code, right? So why not use it to our advantage?" Valka argued.

"And how do you suggest we catch him? Our tracking dragons are good, but they can't keep up with a Night Fury! He could be all the way to the main land by now," Stoick yelled in retaliation.

"Then we chase him till he stops! A Night Fury is fast, but that just means it will need more food to keep going. We use that against them and voila! We find him, talk to him, hell, apologize like its Odin that we offended," Valka growled.

"He won't believe a word we say! He'll be looking for a trap to be coming, which in case you forgot, makes a dragon skittish and unpredictable. He was raised by dragons and, chances are, the same instincts are in him too!"

"He is still our responsibility! We are the ones that put him through his entire life!" Valka roared.

"He seems to like his life to me! He could have easily settled down, founded a place that revolves around dragon culture and lived there!" Stoick yelled, seething that his wife refused to see the danger in the Fury, in Hiccup.

Valka just shook her head and began to walk for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stoick asked, his voice still compromised with frustration.

"I'm going to find my son, with or without you," Valka's voice shuck with shear emotion.

"And what are you going to do? He doesn't trust you. He hates us all. Even if we found him, he'd just fly away even faster than the last time. Val, please, stop this," Stoick pleaded.

Valka turned to her husband with tears in her eyes. Stoick walked over and hugged his wife. The two children they had came and hugged their mother in a large group hug in an effort to comfort each other.

-Somewhere over the sea-

Hiccup was quiet. He was deadly silent. Toothless was quite worried at his brother's silence. They had gone for hours and yet not a word was spoken. Nothing. Toothless had just about enough of the insufferable silence when he heard Hiccup say something.

'East. We need to go east,' Hiccup said. His voice was calm, yet hard as a rock. No emotion stood clear. Toothless became even more worried.

'Where to the East?' Toothless all but whimpered.

'Salutemea, we're out of her water,' Hiccup answered emptily.

'What about the other? It's a two day flight," Toothless said, eying his brother.

'We're going to need some minor provisions, so we head back to the island, talk to them, and get our needs, leave. Whoever wants to come can come. I doubt it will be many though with the hatchlings that will be coming,' Hiccup replied.

Toothless nodded silently as the two made their way to the island.

-Food for Thought-

Astrid was sitting in the Great Hall looking at some of the portraits of previous chiefs and their sons that were painted next to them. She took a deep breath and left the Hall with heavy thoughts.

His name. She heard he had been named Hiccup before he had been pushed out to sea. He was the supposed runt of her generation. Yet look at the accomplishments such a man had wrought despite him being a supposed runt. She shook her head. No member from the Haddock clan should have been pushed out to sea. They had very strong blood, and if the Fur-er-Hiccup had shown them anything, it was just how big of survivors they were. They could adapt to any situation it would appear.

Then the pity of his situation hit her like a boulder. He had been abandoned, pushed away from the people meant to love him, but taken in by their greatest enemy (at that time) and raised by them. He would have been the warrior that inspire great songs and stories. And in a way, he had. Just less of a hero and sounding more like a murderer.

She walked to the Hofferson Hall and opened the door. No one was there. Of course no one was there. Her younger brother and father were out at sea fishing and her mother was dead, a winter sickness had taken her four years ago. It had been a dark day for the Hofferson clan on that day.

Astrid sighed as she took off her armor and laid her ax to rest on a chair. Nothing required to be cleaned, she had already eaten, and the last couple of logs would hold till morning, plus she had Stormfly if they did run out of wood. A dragon, even one from the sharp class, made very good cuddle partners.

Astrid started the fire and sat down and relaxed for a bit, letting her thoughts take hold as she pondered how the Fury felt. It wasn't her biggest strong suit, but she could understand the basics of abandonment and could defiantly understand the anger.

A knock at the door came. Astrid got up and looked through the window. It was night. The sun had gone down a while ago. So who could be at the door? Astrid grabbed her ax and walked over and opened the door. Valka was standing there.

"Oh, hello Valka, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Astrid asked blinking rapidly in confusion as to the sudden visit.

"Can we talk inside?" Valka looked up, her eyes swimming in emotion.

"Sure, come on in," Astrid stepped aside and let the wife of her chief inside.

"Is your father and brother not here?" Valka said looking around the quiet house.

"They're out fishing. I stayed here because it seemed right that someone should take care of the house," Astrid smiled softly at the meant of her small family.

"They're lucky to have such a responsible girl," Valka nodded in admiration.

"Maybe, but enough about me, what are you doing here?" Astrid questioned with an edge of suspicion.

"It's about my son," Valka looked down in shame.

"You mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The flinch Valka gave almost made Astrid feel bad for her. Almost.

"I know he talked to you before, when you were in the forest," Valka stated lowly.

"Yes, yes he did. Why do you mention it?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowing a little further in suspicion.

"It's just….I want to know my lost son better…." Valka looked away with shame.

"And I'm going to say no," Astrid stood straighter, Valka bulked in surprise.

"What? Why?!" Valka questioned immediately.

"Why would you need this information? It was between me and him. Plus, YOU abandoned him! His own mother!" Astrid accused savagely and aggressively, as was her nature.

"I had no choice! Do you not think I tried to keep the council from doing it? I protested at every damn turn! I was forced to give my child up! If I hadn't, they said that they'd kill him in front of me!" Valka snarled. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I gave him the best chance of survival, and while it might not have worked the way I hoped it would, he is still alive today because of what I did."

Astrid however, was not done. She wanted answers.

"Why would the council care about a single child? Yes he would have been the heir to chiefdom, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have done well," Astrid came to that conclusion.

"The recommendation had come from the Gothi. She said that an uncertain future came with the child. Perhaps an end to the Viking way itself," Valka scuffed.

"Well, she wasn't wrong, was she?" Astrid smirked.

Valka pondered that for a second and nodded. "I suppose he did change the way things were run around here," Valka muttered. It was an intriguing line of thought.

"So what now, what are you going to do about Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Find him, apologize as much as I can, and then offer him a life on Berk, as he always should have had," Valka answered determinedly.

"Well then, sounds to me like you need some help with that. Anyone in mind?" Astrid smirked.

A squeak behind her took Astrid by surprise. She whipped around and saw Baltor standing there, looking like a child caught with their hand in the sugar sacks. Razor was sitting at a table looking rather amused.

Valka shook her head in annoyance and amusement before answering.

"_We_ were thinking of you, and just as importantly, you're Nadder," Valka answered.

Astrid turned to face her and smiled. "I'm in."

-A small Hiccup in the order of things-

"Where is this blasted dragon!" a voice rose loudly. The sound rippled over the cave.

A small dragon shrunk away from the pool it had been oh so close to. The voice was close and she had to act quickly.

The small dragon quickly took as big of a drink as possible and then dashed away. That would last her a couple of days. She quickly crawled up a wall with her small but strong claws aiding her in this feat as she climber back into her hidey hole.

The small dragon hadn't eaten for two days now, and barely had gotten any water for fear of capture. They discovered her lake and had set up many traps around it, but she was smart, and the boy that had last been here had told her of ways to counteract most of them. They were meant for large dragons after all.

'Oh hurry up Hiccup, I need you here," the little dragon cooed lowly.

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter. Don't kill me for taking so long, it's been really busy (and very stressful) as of late. College, am I right? So now just as brief thing, Salutemea is a combination of two words in Latin. Salutem is one word (there are a few) for health. The last two letters (ea) mean women or mother which is evident in the name Gaea or Mother/Woman/Lady Earth. I experimented for about an hour trying to think of a good name, and this is what I came up with. If my Latin was off, blame Google translate, it was what I was forced to use on the fly. **

**Review, favorite, and follow away!**


	24. Chapter 23

Fury in the Night

Chapter 23

-Take off-

Hiccup was correct of course. Eris and her mate didn't want to leave the safety of the island with the birth of the eggs so close. The other two pair of Night Furies traveling with them were family to Eris so they of course didn't want to leave.

Toothless sighed when he looked at the family.

'I wouldn't think those thoughts if I were you,' came several nasally growls and hisses.

'I know, but I often worry. She was so close to laying her eggs before the attack. I just wish I could have seen them,' Toothless sighed.

'I know Brother, I know,' Hiccup nodded consolingly.

'We should go. You need that water and I think we both need to get some things off our minds,' Toothless said as he looked to the sky.

Hiccup only nodded in agreement and climbed onto his brother's back.

It was time to go.

The pair launched off into the air.

Hiccup gazed at the clear blue sky as they ascended in typical fashion.

-From Berk-

It was early morning when the soft squawks of a certain blue Nadder was being packed with supplies for the journey. Astrid kept her eyes peeled for anyone that might come around and question why she was packing up her Nadder.

Razor knocked on the wood of her house to announce his presence. Astrid grunted as she tied the last thing onto the dragon. She turned to Razor and nodded silently. He nodded back and walked back to his home. Baltor and Valka were done packing. Razor being the first done had decided to make sure that Astrid was ready.

Razor held a thumb up. She was ready. He got on his Changewing and the three pairs of riders from the Haddock family. The three pairs suddenly became four as Astrid joined them.

The family plus two set off into the distance, searching for the lost son of Berk.

-Waking-

Stoick woke up with a sigh. He had felt his wife leave the bed early. Likely just going on a flight to clear her head. Stoick pushed himself up and got prepared for the day.

As he walked out the door, he couldn't help but notice that all his family's dragons were missing.

He pushed it off as just his family going flying for a bit. He had chiefly duties to do attend to. So the day progressed from there. However, the chief never saw his wife or his sons. He heard from Snotlout that Astrid was missing too. This was beginning to puzzle him, then it dawned on him. They'd gone to search for Hiccup.

Stoick immediately called for his wife, sons, and Astrid be found and brought to him immediately. Riders combed the sky as the hunters scoured the forest. Other villagers looked through the village for their missing friends.

All while this happened, Stoick was absolutely steaming. He was absolutely pissed that his family and one of his best riders had dared to do this. It was a suicide run! He quickly dispatched a hunting party led by his brother-in-law, Spitelout, to find them. Tracker class dragons that were fast and could endure the longest flights were the ones that were selected to follow the foolish woman and the teenagers.

Spitelout was gone before the day ended to make sure that the trail didn't go cold.

-In the Air-

It was the dead of night when the dangerous duo decided to set down and sleep. Hiccup hopped off his brother and quietly began to collect wood for a fire. Toothless went to hunt as soon as the fire was lit. The old routine was ingrained in them from the years of surviving on their own. It was almost instinct now.

Toothless came back to camp with a boar for the night. Hiccup grabbed his old hunting knife and cut a good enough portion for him for the meal and the next two meals that were to follow. Toothless then began to eat the dead animal as Hiccup cooked his food and prepared most of it for the next day.

The quiet stretched on for a while as the two did their own things. Hiccup tended to the fire and future meals as well as cleaned his gear and made sure his blades were sharp. Toothless ate his meal and cleaned his scales then went to scout the island and patrol the air.

When Toothless landed for the night Hiccup was already done with his things and just silently staring into the fire.

'I got first watch,' Hiccup muttered softly in the dragon tongue. Toothless curled around his brother and put his head in his lap and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

'Please tell me what's wrong,' Toothless implored softly.

Hiccup sighed. He know his brother would do this and honestly he didn't know what to tell him.

'I'm just angry is all. My…human,' Hiccup swallowed and looked away from Toothless' face, saying that he had a human family, even if they didn't know him and vice versa, was hard, 'my human kin on that island violated the agreement. They tried to capture me and you to eventually put us to death. I was so scared for you Toothless. I was scared that they would catch you and use you as leverage against me. I was angry at them for attacking us and violating our agreement. I'm angry at myself for hoping for a bit that I could maybe trust them even with such a simple task. I think I am now even angrier at myself. For putting ourselves in that position, for endangering you, for tiring us on a useless mission that wouldn't work out. All we did was get rid of an enemy of Berk so that they can commit more people and resources to finding us and killing us. They have tracker dragons Toothless, they can find us now. What are we going to do? They'll find us no matter where we go. I'm stocking up on the water now because while yes we are starting to run low, we could easily last another month on her water, but we're going now because I'm afraid that if it comes down to a battle and we have to destroy Berk, we will need the water to keep everyone alive and relatively unharmed.'

Toothless looked at his brother of the spirit for a moment and huffed at his face to get his attention as Hiccup had closed his eyes in his own silent self-judgment.

'Look Hiccup, I know your scared, I know that you're angry, and I know that Berk will be after us from now on till we either die or they do, but you can't just blame yourself for it. I agreed to this plan. Heck, I helped you plan it. We have to keep going Hiccup. We have to. No looking back, okay?' Toothless said as he raised his head to so his brother was eye to eye with him.

Hiccup nodded to his brother, his voice unable to work due to the large hunk of emotions stuck in his throat. His brother's support was all Hiccup needed, ever, and he hoped that Toothless knew that as he was unable to voice it, so he did the next best thing and hugged his draconic brother right beneath his head. Toothless lowered his chin to complete the hug and let Hiccup know he was there for him. He would always be there for him.

-Practice, Practice, Oops?-

Thump.

Yank.

Crack.

"Wraahh!"

Thump.

Yank.

Crack.

"Damn him!"

Thump.

Yank.

Crack.

"Damn his Night Fury!"

Thump.

Yank.

Crack.

"Astrid? What are yo-"

Thunk.

Astrid's eyes widened at Razor. He had just appeared and she'd thrown on instinct.

She instantly sprinted to the boy that had collapsed on the ground, he ax nearby.

"Razor, oh my gods! I am so so sorry, are you okay? Please be okay," Astrid pleaded with boy's limp figure. Astrid shuck him a few times before he groaned.

Razor opened his bright green eyes to concerned blue ones.

"What happened?" He rasped. Then it hit him. Ironically.

"I, ah, may have, er, hit you in the head with my ax," Astrid replied sheepishly.

Razor looked at her for a minute and then began to laugh. Astrid looked at him oddly, what was so funny?

"Oh Thor, axes must hate me," he said as he laughed uncontrollably on the ground.

Astrid snorted at that. She recalled the fact that Hiccup, err the Fury (how did she refer to him now?) had hit his brother, with pin point accuracy no doubt, with the handle of Razor's own axe.

She got up and held out a hand for him. He sat up, still giggling a bit, and took her hand. She pulled him up with relieved smile. She was scared there for a second that she would have lost his trust.

"Now what are you going out here? I thought I told you guys not to disturb me for a bit," Astrid asked with suspicion laced in her voice and levied him a look that all but made him tell the truth, not that he was going to lie to her anyways. Razor was far from stupid. In fact he considered himself quite smart and clever if he did say so himself.

"I just came to tell you that everyone is settling down for the night and that Baltor is taking the first night watch. Make sure to tell him that you're coming into camp. That's it. I didn't mean to interrupt your training. I just thought I'd tell you what is going on," Razor said, never once losing that smile of his.

Astrid nodded. She walked over and picked up her ax and gave him a pointed look when Razor didn't leave.

"Oh right, sorry, I'll just be on my way then," Razor blushed and cleared his throat in clear embarrassment. He turned to leave when Astrid muttered lowly.

"Don't get hurt."

The smile never left his face as he walked back to his dragon and it still didn't leave his lips after he went to sleep.

-End of Chapter 23-

Okay guys, I am sure you are all sick of me apologizing for taking so long with the chapter, well, guess what, I'm not going to. (The warning about not frequently updating is in the description for God's sake!) Instead I'll tell you why. Its because I'm either doing homework, being social, experimenting with my new drugs (turns out I'm ADD/ADHD! Who'd have thought right?), or having fun with a friend online. Yeah I know that last one might piss a few of you off, I do have a bit of a gaming addiction. Fanfiction is more of a hobby I have when not doing any of these and have the inspiration to write them. Then you may or may not see a few chapters role your way. Weird right? Nah, just ADD. Yeah, turns out a few of my little quirks can now be explained! Like my tendency to leave something for a while then randomly come back to it with new ideas, that's one, as is my tendency to play out of turn in cards. Huh. Now I'm just kind of rambling. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed this rather quiet chapter, I'll try to update a bit more sometime, but as it stands it's looking like I'll be getting my wisdom teeth removed after school ends so I may or may not update while high off the pain meds. If I do that…remind me to go over it later and make sure I didn't turn this into a porno. Codeine does weird things to some people. Don't ask.

Crunch those favorite, follow, and review buttons. I really appreciate it when you guys do that. I hope you guys like what I'm doing and I'll see you in the next chapter. I am also going to start revising the Ancient and maybe writing a few chapters for that one in the future. It's been a year since I did anything with that story and it needs some work.

Check is out the house!


End file.
